


Hurricane

by beautiful_as_endless



Series: The Life and Times of Team Hijo de Puta [5]
Category: Heneral Luna (2015)
Genre: F/M, halloooo, ry is back, yet again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-06-07 21:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 39,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6823981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautiful_as_endless/pseuds/beautiful_as_endless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They lost their lives to more than injustice - they knew it now. If they were to earn the happy ever after that they were reborn for, it seemed like they still had to work hard for them. Of course, the enemies lurking in the city wouldn't make it easy for them either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Circles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jose starts his story. Jay gets in trouble.

_"Malayo pa ba?"_

_"Konti nalang."_

_Jose grinned cheekily at his small group of friends as they made their way through the road leading to the next town. He was thirteen and carefree, not a care in the world. He did not even fear the fact that their parents would be running after them in worry if they found out what they did._

_Deft fingers brushed away some tree branches that blocked his way. He turned back to the rest of his friends - all four of them. "Makikisali lang naman tayo sa mga palaro at sayawan. Uuwi din naman tayo pagkatapos noon. Ni hindi man nila mapapansin na nawala tayo ng panandalian!" He was saying that to reassure himself as much as his friends, of course._

_"Lagi mo namang sinasabi yan pero napagagalitan parin tayo ng mga magulang natin," Julian del Pilar noted. The two of them were of the same age and yet Julian always acted like he was the older one._

_Jose laughed. "Ngayon sigurado akong hindi tayo mapapagalitan!"_

_He regarded his friend like a king with his most trusted council. It had always been the five of them - he and Julian and Catalina and Tina and Goyong. They were always getting into all sorts of mischief especially during lovely summers such as the one that they had that year and he wouldn't have it any other way._

**Sunday, 02-14-16, 7:15 PM, Brgy. Pulung Bulo**

_Nilipat ang katawan mo mula sa ibaba ng simbahan at papunta sa bakuran ng Pamintuan Mansion._

_\- P_

Jose was staring blankly at the sheet of paper, nigh oblivious to his brother's gaze. He wasn't sure why his hands were trembling. After all, he already got what he needed from his grave already - his memories. There was no more need to search for his grave anymore.

Then again, he recalled that small detour he took with Goyong the night before their Pangasinan trip last January, where they returned to the grave that he now knew to be empty. It still felt important to him - as if there was a more important reason for him to search for his grave.

He couldn't understand what was going on but he supposed that listening to his instincts wouldn't exactly be a bad thing.

"Tignan mo to," he finally said, handing the piece of paper to Manuel.

Manuel stared at the picture with a small frown before turning it over to look at the message. His frown deepened as he read it. "Pamintuan Mansion?" he asked. "Dito nakikipagkita si Dolores kay Gregorio, hindi ba?"

Jose felt the goosebumps creeping up his arms as he remembered that night in Baguio. The mansion would be quite important but he had to lay off his investigation - at least until Tuesday.

_May nalalaman ba si Dolores tungkol sa lugar na ito?_

Manuel glanced at the paper grimly. "Kahit gustuhin man nating tignan yan o ano, mukhang delikado naman kung umaaligid doon si Dolores."

"Alam ko." Jose sat down by the bay window with a huff. He stared at the dusky scene outside and an idea struck him. "Teka, may ibang paraan naman para makahalughog ng information."

Manuel inclined his head curiously. "Paano?"

A brilliant grin lit up Jose's face as his thoughts strayed to her yet again. "Si Catalina Garcia, head ng archives sa Museo."

**Monday, 02-15-16, 9:00 AM, Museo Ning Angeles**

It really was lucky that they already had enough working students to help out in the book shop. That left him with enough time to actually do other things - such as visit the museum and interrogate a particularly pretty employee who happened to be the archive head too.

Bugallon was hanging around in the main office alone, engrossed in a particularly thick book about mythology. He looked up as Jose opened the door and smiled. "Ambilis mong bumisita ah! Parang naimbitahan ka palang ni Ate Cat kahapon."

"Ganyan talaga ako," Jose replied with a smile. "Maagap."

"Maagap... o may gusto ka kay Ate Cat?" Bugallon set down his book and regarded the older man with a shrewd look. "Sakto, wala naman siyang boyfriend oh."

Jose felt the heat creeping up his cheeks. "G-Ganun ba agad ang dapat kong ipunta dito?" he demanded.

Bugallon looked absolutely confused by hsi statement. "Hindi ba?"

"Hindi." Jose snorted. "May kailangan lang akong itanong."

The shrewd look came on Bugallon's face. It seemed like he wasn't convinced at all. Despite this, he still guided Jose to the archive room, where Cat was busy arranging some old books on the shelves. She looked up as the door opened and smiled brillantly.

_Hindi parin nagbabago yan, ano?_

"Bumibisita ka kahit working hours?" she chirped as she headed for her desk. "Mukhang importante ito ah."

"Medyo." He glanced at Bugallon before turning back to Cat. "Since history major ka... siguro napansin mo na may kapangalan ako."

Cat nodded. "Captain Jose Bernal, aide de camp ni General Luna. Descendant ka ba niya?"

"Parang ganoon na nga." Jose knew that he was descended from one of the surviving Bernals, but he wasn't sure who. Family history was a little murky. "Nabasa ko kasi na dito daw siya pinatay sa Angeles."

Cat made a face. "Oo, pero... teka, bakit mo naitanong?"

Jose wondered how much of the truth he could reveal to her. "Medyo nautusan ako para magresearch ng konting... familiy history. Hinahanap namin yung libingan niya."

She seemed amused by that. She headed for the shelves that were labeled to be about the Fil-Am War. "Ah, family history. Una, mga descendants ng original Joven Hernando yung humihingi ng tulong - ngayon naman descendant ng mga Bernal. Interesting ba lahat kayong magkakaibigan o ano?"

He leaned forward and smiled. "Interesting?" he purred.

His lame attempt at flirting didn't seem to work on her as she continued sifting through the books - or maybe she just wasn't _interested_ in him.

"Hindi ko naman kabisado yung archive, siyempre, at medyo madaming content." Cat turned to face him. "Di rin kita mahahanapan agad ng sagot pero I'll try my best."

"Willing naman akong magbayad ng, uh, professional fee o ano man yung tawag diyan," he offered.

She shook her head. "Trabaho ko naman talaga ito, ano ka ba." She grabbed a pad of paper that was jutting out of a nearby shelf and a pen from her pocket. "Pahingi naman ng number mo oh, para matawagan kita kung may update."

Giving his phone number out for strictly professional purposes never crossed his mind and he berated himself for his foolishness.

He scribbled his number and thanked her profusely for her help before stepping out of the archive room. Disappointment and annoyance with himself mingled in his thoughts. _Pero ano pa nga bang magagawa ko, ano?_

**Monday, 02-15-16, 9:15 AM, Tea-rad Pass**

He expected himself to stay in the museum for a long time so he suddenly found himself with a lot of time in his hands. He spotted the Pamintuan Mansion in the distance and frowned. He felt the hair on the back of his neck begin to prickle as he realized that Dolores might be lurking there, waiting to pounce on Goyong - or any member of the team who might stray there, for the matter.

He headed off to get a quick drink from the cafe first before deciding on what to do with the rest of his day. He would definitely not spend it being holed up at home.

That was when he spotted the doppleganger.

The man was standing on the other end of the museum courtyard, dressed in a plain white shirt and camo pants. He was standing in a nonthreatening manner, arms crossed as he leaned against the antique lamppost. Even from the small distance, Jose could recognize him as the one that Aurora Aragon sketched for the team - Selong del Pilar's doppleganger.

Jose stared back, not sure if he was supposed to fight or just turn away and leave. He was unarmed, after all, and knew that the dopplegangers always carried their odd, black knives. He would probably get turned to mincemeat if he decided to face one of them head on.

He turned his back on the odd man and began to walk swiftly, making his way to the cafe in a record time of five minutes.

His throat was constricting in suppressed anxiety by the time he finally reached the cafe. He could feel people staring at his sweaty, flustered look but he didn't even care. He had to let his friends know about what he saw - and also about the message he received the previous day.

He headed straight for the counter, which was being manned by Jay, who inclined her head in surprise as he placed a quick order for an extra strong espresso. "Hindi ka naman malakas magkape ah. _Atin ka waring problema?" Meron ka bang problema?_

Jose nodded as he sat by the bar, wedging himself between Joven and Etong. Goyong was busy setting up his order, looking as baffled as Jay did.

"May problema to. Babae ba?" Etong asked with a smirk. "Mukhang nagiging close kayo nung ategirl sa Museo nung nasa Baguio tayo eh."

"Pakyu din sayo, bro," growled Jose. He caught Goyong staring and decided to cut to the chase. "Nakita ko yung kalokalike ni Tito Selong kanina sa labas ng Museo eh."

"May ginawa ba?" asked Goyong.

Jose shook his head. "Wala, pero not good, bro. Not good."

Joven nodded grimly. He gave Goyong a pointed look. "Medyo malapit nga naman sa Pamintuan Mansion yung Museo kaya baka lookout yun. Nagaabang siguro kung magpupunta nga doon si Greggyboy."

"Subukan lang niyang pumunta doon," grunted Etong. "Iha-handcuff ko sila ni Jay."

"Bro, di ba masyadong kinky yun?" Goyong asked, turning red as he turned to work on a new customer's orders.

Their banter was at least good enough to get rid of Jose's anxieties - not just over Dolores and the dopplegangers, but also Cat. He stared at his friends sagely. "Ikaw pa yung may lakas ng loob na magsalita tungkol sa pagiging kinky? Kung alam lang nila yung mga ginagawa mo sa mga chickababes mo sa kampo..."

"Matitignan ko din kung gaano talaga karaming kinks yan," Jay scoffed with a mischievous grin. "Abang abang lang ng unti."

Everyone burst into laughte at her words, aside from a flustered Goyong.

**Bonus**

**Monday, 02-15-16, 4:15 PM, Pamintuan Mansion**

Jay gave her friends the slip and left to meet with Dolores instead of Goyong.

She knew that it was probably a foolish idea, but she couldn't pass up the opportunity to actually find Dolores. Her confidence was bolstered by the fact that she was armed not only with her agua bendita blessed dagger, but also the amulet against witchcraft that Paco passed over to them. She hoped that they would be enough to protect her against their enemy. Besides, what could Dolores do in the middle of a bright afternoon and in front of a very busy street?

Dolores was waiting right across the street from the mansion's balcony, standing beside the abandoned old building that once housed the city's Central Bank. She was dressed in a plain white shirt and red skirts, her demure appearance masking her nastier side. She smiled sweetly as Jay approached.

"Kay tagal ko ring naghintay bago ka masilayan ng maayos, Poleng," she said.

Jay stopped just a few meters away from her, her hand tugging at one of the concealed knives on her sleeve. "Hindi ako si Poleng. Ako si Jay. At nandito ako para sabihin sa iyo na di ako natutuwa sa pananakot mo sa boyfriend ko."

Dolores narrowed her eyes unpleasantly. "Bakit hindi na tumatalab ang kapangyarihan ko sa iyo?"

Jay smiled. _Magicians do not tell their secrets, bitch._ "Ngayong nagkakaintindihan na tayo, lalayo ka na ba sa amin?"

"Nahihibang ka na ba?" Dolores asked through gritted teeth. She flicked her hand, and a small flame began to snake its way to Jay - only to be put out a couple of inches away from Jay's face.

"Bakit mo naman natanong yan?" Jay let out a small, elated laugh. She felt a cold tingle in her pocket as Dolores glared at her. Was she trying the evil eye again? It didn't work, if that was the case.

Dolores bowed her head and began to chant something in a language that sounded eerily ancient. Jay decided to move before her foe could do anything else and whipped out her knife. She made her way to Dolores - who stopped chanting and looked up, looking absolutely different. Gone was the sweet face that she had. It was replaced by a young but otherwise unsettling face with yellow eyes.

Hands grabbed Jay and hoisted her up, stopping her in her tracks. She looked up to see two men restraining her - the doppleganger who bore Selong del Pilar's now familiar face, and another one who could only be Goyong's.

Jay kicked and struggled, but their grips were firm. Dolores moved forward with a dark smile. She murmured something in that ancient language again and touched the side of Jay's neck, making it erupt in fiery pain.

"Ah, hindi ka naman pala protektado sa lahat ng kaya kong gawin sa iyo." Dolores smirked. 

_Ang tanga ko. Ang tanga tanga ko talaga._

Jay did not cry out, though, merely watched defiantly as Dolores pulled her hand away, easing the pain. The witch leaned forward and pressed her lips against Jay's ear.

"Sabihin mo sa minamahal nating si Gregorio na hindi ko siya tatantanan hangga't hindi niya isinusuko sa akin ang sarili niya," she whispered.

She unzipped her foe's jacket and grabbed the knife that Jay dropped as she struggled. Jay watched as her shirt was cut down the middle and her own knife was pressed against her chest.

"Paano ko ihahatid yung mensahe mo kung papatayin mo ako?" she asked with morbid amusement.

"Hindi pa naman kita balak patayin." Dolores smiled as the dopplegangers tightened their grip. "Sabihin mo sakanya na tataningan kita ng limang buwan. Mamamatay ka kapag hindi pa siya sumuko sa akin sa ika-labinglima ng Hulyo."

The knife pricked Jay's skin, and everything suddenly went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. Cliffhangers are back.


	2. Araw't Gabi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Manuel starts to seek closure.

_They were fourteen and a little more mature than they were at thirteen._

_"Sabi sa akin ni Itay, dapat daw ay hindi na ako sumasama sainyo," Catalina told him as they sat under the shade of a mabolo tree. "Hindi daw ito nararapat para sa mga binibining katulad ko, lalo na't malapit na akong magdalaga at ipangako sa isang kasal."_

_Jose raised an eyebrow. "Bakit si Tina?" he asked. "Hinahayaan pa rin naman siyang sumama sa amin."_

_She nodded sagely, looking forlorn. "May narinig akong mga sabi sabi na ipinangako na siya kay Julian."_

_"Kung iyon pala ang iyong iniisip ay pwede ko rin namang hingin ang kamay mo sa kasal kapag maaari na." Jose shrugged and picked up a fallen fruit._

_She smiled, and it struck him at the moment that she was growing more and more lovely with every passing day. "Hindi mo naman kailangang gawin iyon kung hindi mo naman gusto."_

_He raised an eyebrow. "Gusto ko nga."_

_There was a loud whistle on one of the flower bushes at the edge of the small garden. Jose had forced eleven year old Goyong to act as his lookout, meaning that someone must have been approaching. Their rendezvous was drawing to an end._

_If Catalina's parents saw them together, they would definitely not be pleased._

_"Sige, umalis na kayo ni Goyong," she told him with a small laugh. "May ibang araw pa naman upang tayo'y magusap."_

_"Aasahan ko yan," he told her._

_He headed straight for Goyong. "Tara na," he said quickly. "Baka makita pa nila tayo."_

_Goyong nodded, wide-eyed, and followed him  as he snuck to the woods, taking the long detour to their homes on the other side of the town._

**Monday, 02-15-16, 4:45 PM, Nepo Mall**

Jose followed Goyong and Rusca around the mall on their frantic search for Jay. They were supposed to be doing the groceries for the house that day when she disappeared smack dab in the middle of the supermarket. A chill settled down his gut as he remembered Selong's doppleganger from that morning. Could he have taken her?

_Wag naman sana._

Arms laden with groceries, they scoured the entire mall and even asked around in restrooms but there was still no sign of her. Their phone calls all went unanswered too. Goyong was already beside himself with worry by the time that they finished going around the third floor.

"Bakit hindi muna natin ilagay yung mga pinamili natin sa sasakyan?" Rusca asked. "Mas madali yung paghahanap natin sakanya kung wala tayong bitbit."

Jose nodded. "Saka baka nandoon lang pala siya."

Goyong didn't seem convinced, but he couldn't do anything but follow them.

The sun was still beating down upon them in a lazy, warm way. Jose was sure that the heat would turn unpleasant before the month ended, though. Summer was coming, and it surely wouldn't be all fun and games.

Jose peered at the car window while Rusca was loading the groceries in the compartment - and nearly jumped out of his skin. Someone with familiar red hair was slumped on the backseat, apparently unconscious.

"Tangina, si Jay to," he said in surprise.

"Jay?" Goyong peered over his shoulder worriedly.

Rusca hastily unlocked the car doors, eyes wide. "Anong nangyari sakanya?"

The car had been left too long under the sun, and the heat inside felt murderously offensive. Goyong hopped into the car and took Jay in his arms, alarmed. "Putragis."

Jose blinked, trying to pinpoint what exactly was wrong with Jay. He noted that her usual black jacket was missing - which may have been because of the heat - and was surprised to realize that her shirt was ripped down the middle.

His eyes were drawn to the center of her chest, where odd red markings seemed to almost glow. They were unfamiliar to him, sadly. Kagagawan ba ni Dolores ito?

Jay stirred. She let out a dazed groan and squirmed as she opened her eyes. "Anyare?" she asked.

"Kami nga yung dapat magtanong niyan eh," Goyong told her weakly.

"Hindi ko maaala ng maayos. Huli kong naaalala eh yung pagpasok natin sa mall." She didn't sound exactly truthful. What was she hiding?

**Monday, 02-15-16, 6:00 PM, Brgy. Pulung Bulo**

He knew that it was just an hour or so away from dinner and yet Manuel couldn't resist getting some strong coffee. Everyone else was in a flurry of activity it was a good time to just sit back and observe. He didn't really have much to do that evening as Rusca and Julian were in charge of dinner that night.

Goyong and Julio were sitting across the table from him, discussing something quietly. Miraculously the mischievous glint that usually permeated Julio's eyes was gone.

"Wala din akong ibang alam na mga script pwera sa baybayin at sa alphabet," Julio was mumbling. "Sorry."

"Nahihiya kasi akong magtanong sakanya kung pwede kong makita." Goyong turned red. His eyes flicked to Manuel before looking down. "Baka isipin niyang, um, minamanyak ko siya."

 _At kelan ka pa naging dalisay, Gregorio?_ A small smile played up on Manuel's lips.

"Alam kong hindi lang naman baybayin yung mga gamit nating handwriting noon kaya siguro pwede ka ring magresearch tungkol sa iba," Julio offered. "Besides, bakit kapa mahihiya dun eh girlfriend mo naman siya? Ang alam ko nung nasa Katipunan ka pa eh ang dami mong mga chicks."

Goyong seemed unfazed. "Iba na to."

Julio turned to Manuel and grinned. "Totoo ba yun, kuya? Nagbagong buhay na siya?"

Manuel nodded sagely. "Hindi na siya breezy, hindi na babaero, at hindi na bratty. Yup, bagong buhay na bagong buhay."

"Bratty?" spluttered Goyong.

Manuel jumped up as the phone in his pocket suddenly began to ring. He let out a quiet cuss when some of the hot coffee dripped over his hand and quickly wiped it off. He checked his phone and was surprised that his call was coming from a foreign, unsaved number. A sense of foreboding suddenly struck him as he only knew of one person who might be calling him from overseas.

He leapt to his feet and made his way to the garden for some privacy before he answered his call. "Hello, sino to?" he began cautiously.

"Manuel?" The voice on the other line was gut wrenchingly, achingly familiar to him. Even the two years of separation and the miles between them hadn't changed it. "Hindi pa naman siguro kayo natutulog ano?"

"Maghahapunan pa lang naman... Gabby." He found himself sitting on one of the white benches beside Goyong's rose bushes, feeling his knees go week. They hadn't really talked since she left with their son. "Buti tumawag ka?"

There was a pause on the other side, as if she was gathering her thoughts. "Uuwi kami ng Pilipinas next week. Baka gusto mong makita yung anak mo."

He couldn't help but feel bitter about her use of words and the clipped, businesslike tone that she spoke in. He supposed it was partly his fault - he hadn't noticed that his success in his new job was actually hurting her pride. After all, she was the one who actually passed her licensure exam, and she was the one who graduated from the UP Diliman extension in Clark. He didn't even manage to take his licensure exam, and he just graduated from one of the local universities.

Well, he didn't mind anymore. If she called him after all this time, then he may actually have a chance to reconcile with her.

"Gusto ko yan. Magkita tayo pag nakauwi ka," he said. "Kung ayos lang sayo."

Her icy demeanour melted at those words. She laughed softly, the sound bringing long forgotten music to his ears. "Ayos na ayos lang. Sige, Manuel. Papasok pa ako. Goodnight sa iyo."

"At good morning sa iyo," he said before the call cut off.

He wasn't sure how long he stood there, staring at his phone. His mind refused to process half of what transpired over the call. He still couldn't believe that she finally deigned to talk to him again after two years of silence, two years of shutting him out even on social media. He hadn't seen their son since he was four months old, when she left with the child before he could do anything about it.

Yet there he was, anticipating a visit from her in a week. He would be seeing her, talking to her. He would finally get a chance to be a father to their son. Maybe it wasn't too late to fix things yet.

_Kung si Goyong nga, nakakuha ng second chance, ako pa kaya?_

Feeling lighter than he had ever been in the past two years, he made his way back to the house. A strange warmth had settled in his heart,as if it was telling him for the first time in forever that all was going to be well.

**Bonus**

**Monday, 02-15-16, 8:45 PM, Brgy. Pulung Bulo**

Jay's mind still felt hazy. She remembered her encounter with Dolores, remembered learning that Paco's amulet did not work on all kinds of witchcraft. She remembered being stabbed and blacking out.

_Sabihin mo sakanya na tataningan kita ng limang buwan. Mamamatay ka kapag hindi pa siya sumuko sa akin sa ika-labinglima ng Hulyo._

She awoke with her jacket missing and her clothes torn, but she was unharmed outherwise. She had no idea how she got to Rusca's car or who brought her there. Her skin on her chest was as smooth as it was before her encounter with Dolores - or at least as smooth as it could be with the scars she received from her own mother.

There were odd markings there though, as if someone used vivid red ink to put ancient writings on her skin. They tingled coldly whenever she touched them and she wondered if this was a way to remind her of Dolores' warning. Despite her outward show of nonchalance and bravado, the entire encounter with Dolores shook her. Still, she won't let Goyong give himself up to that woman just to keep her safe, especially not when she ended up in this predicament due to her recklessness.

She'll deal with the problem she brought upon herself.

She turned on her new laptop and played loud music to drown out the thoughts while she tried to fight off the restlessness and tried to read one of the books that Goyong got her for Christmas. It didn't help. She couldn't keep her head clear of the thoughts burning through it. She had just set down her book and was preparing to start drawing instead when someone knocked on the door.

Goyong was waiting for her outside, looking a little lost. "Hi," he began anxiously. His eyes raked over her as she let him in, as if making sure that everything was still fine.

She fought back a blush defiantly, remembering that she stripped naked in front of him last Saturday because of her drunkenness. "May kailangan ka ba?" she asked him as she closed the door behind them.

He looked down nervously. "M-Magpapaalam lang sana ako."

"Magpapaalam?" She found that odd. They never needed to ask for permission from each other whenever they were up to something.

He nodded slowly. "Gusto ko lang sanang itanong kung maaari mo sanang ipakita sa akin yung mga kakaibang marka sa dibdib mo." He turned red at his own words and seemed to shrink. He was obviously agitated as he was reverting to his antiquated speech patterns. "Susubukan ko sanang iguhit para makapanaliksik tayo tungkol dito."

She was trying to avoid that, but she supposed she owed it to him for sneaking out. "Bawal ang groping. Bawal tumitig ng matagal. Bawal ang acts of lasciviousness."

"Deal," he told her. He paused, looking around. "May mapagsusulatan ka ba diyan?"

She stared helplessly at her fallen sketchbook and pencil. She rarely let people know that she had a thing for drawing but she supposed he wouldn't make fun of her. She picked them up and handed them to him.

Self-consciously, she locked the door and took off her shirt. She felt her eyes on him as she unhooked her bra and let it drop to the floor. His face was still red as he began to sketch the markings meticulously. He was worried, of that she was sure.

There was an odd longing in his eyes as he gazed upon her, though he seemed wise enough not to act upon it. She felt warm all over, but she fought against her urges.

Wanting to deviate her mind away from her sudden thirst, she decided to come clean and talked about sneaking away from them and of meeting with Dolores. She talked of what she learned about Paco's amulet, and the fact that she was supposed to have been stabbed.

"Saan banda ka niya sinaksak?" Goyong asked quietly, setting down the sketchbook, upon which he had drawn a copy of the markings on her chest. 

"Dito." She took his hand and let it rest over her heart, over a portion of her old scars. The moment that his hand made contact with her exposed skin, pain flared up on it as if it belatedly remembered that it was supposed to be wounded.

She staggered back with a cry and Goyong pulled his hand away. "Anong nangyari?" he asked, crouching beside her in concern.

She clutched her chest, which throbbed violently. "H-Hindi ko alam."

 _Umpisa pa lang yan, Poleng,_ a voice seemed to whisper in her head.  _Limang buwan lamang ang ibinigay kong taning sa iyong buhay._

The pain faded, and she met Goyong's gaze. "Nagpapaalala ata si Dolores," she said.


	3. Bent Down

_"Mabuti naman at nakapasa ka sa Ateneo," Manuel said with one of his rare smiles. His demeanour had become grim ever since he returned home from his studies in Letran. "Sigurado akong matutuwa si Itay."_

_"Hindi ko pa nasasabi sakanya," Jose admitted. He was afraid that his father would go off and find a lady to betroth him to once he did._

_Manuel seemed to understand. He always did. "Mabuti pa ngang hindi na muna."_

_Jose smiled and excused himself. He dreaded telling Catalina that he would be leaving for Ateneo later that year, but he supposed that dealing with it would be easier than talking to his parents about it._

_He passed by Julian and Goyong on his way to the Garcias' home. The brothers were dressed for yet another day in the woods, eskrima sticks in hand. They waved him over as he approached._

_"Magkikita ba kayo ni Catalina ngayon?" Julian asked, raising his eyebrow._

_"Kailangan mo ba ako upang magbantay sa bakuran nila?" Goyong seemed to be hoping that his offer would be declined._

_Jose's eyes darted around the street, hoping that none of the gossipy women of the town were around to overhear them. The damage they've done to his family was bad enough when Manuel came home with a wife once he finished his studies. He won't let them do it again._

_"Hindi na kailangan," he finally said, lowering his voice. "Mga katiwala lang ang kasama niya sa bahay ngayon at may kailangang asikasuhin sa negosyo nila ang kanyang mga magulang."_

_A wry smile lit up Julian's features. "Basta mag-iingat ka," he warned. "Hindi sila matutuwa kung malalaman nilang nagkikita parin kayo ng lingid sa kanilang kaalaman."_

_Jose didn't need the warning - he knew that her parents have disapproved of him since he was thirteen - but he still appreciated it._

**Thursday, 02-19-16, 8:30 AM, Artikulo Uno Bookshop**

It's been three days already and yet he still didn't receive a call from Cat. He knew that she only got his number strictly for the small research work that she was helping him with but he still felt excited over it. He was sure that it wasn't just stemming from his search for his grave - it definitely had something to do with Cat herself.

It was a slow morning at the shop. A couple of students were browsing some magazines as they whiled away their time before their next exam, and a girl carrying a steaming cup of coffee from Joven's cafe next door was talking to a working student about some reference book or another. He kept glancing at his phone every five minutes or so, hoping that she would ring him up even just for a small chat.

As if his thoughts had summoned her, Cat Garcia marched right into the shop, clutching a thick brown envelope. They locked gazes and she made her way quickly to his counter.

"Good morning!" she greeted him quickly, setting down the envelope in front of him. "May update na ako. Tatawagan sana kita pero naisip ko na baka nandito ka."

_"Osimap maranun ku ngeni." Buti nalang at maaga ako ngayon._

There it was again, the maddening flutter of excitement in his gut.

She chuckled and nodded. "Napaka dedicated mo sa trabaho mo, ano?"

"Actually bookshop namin ito ng kuya ko," he told her, letting a bit of pride leak into his voice. "Huy, salamat pala ha?"

"Wala yun." She tucked some fallen locks of hair behind her ear. "Ang swerte siguro ng mga nagiging girlfriend mo ano?"

"Hindi pa ako nagkaroon ng seryosong girlfriend." He never exactly went beyond the early stages of dating with anyone. It was probably because his subconscious was afraid that nothing would ever live up to what he had with Cat in the past.

Her face lit up at that. "Kaya pala wala kang kinukwento sa akin nung nasa Baguio tayo, ano?"

He looked down. "Parang ganoon na nga." He steeled himself, then looked her in the eye. "Uy, hindi biro biro ang ginagawa mong pagresearch para - para dito sa hinahanap ko. Gusto kong bumawi kahit papaano. Busy ka ba mamaya? Kain sana tayo pagkatapos mo sa Museo."

A hint of red crept up her cheeks, but she kept up her customary dazed smile. "Free naman ako mamaya. Kita tayo sa labas ng Museo ng mga alas sais? Kailangan ko na kasing bumalik niyan eh."

"Sounds like a plan." Jose smiled as she excused herself and made her way out of the shop.

He had a friendly date to look forward to that night, and ample time to go over the information that she had been able to scrounge up for him. It was a good day.

**Thursday, 02-19-16, 1:00 PM, Tea-rad Pass**

He ended up eating his lunch in the cafe. He still hadn't touched Cat's research as a sudden influx of customers arrived that morning. He decided to pore over it during his break, perched on one of the bar stools between Joven and Vince.

"Yan ba yung reason kung bakit nasa Museo ka nung minsan?" Vince asked curiously, running his fingers gently on the envelope.

Jose nodded as he finally pried it open. Inside were printouts and photocopies from different documents. Certain passages were thankfully highlighted to spare him from the effort of going through every single word.

"Kailangan mo ba ng papel?" Joven offered. "Pwede akong kumuha ng mabilisan sa office."

Jay leaned over the bar while her brother dashed off to get a pen and paper. "Tomb Raider na din ba ang peg mo ngayon, kuya?" She was manning the bar that day as Goyong was off to get his student driver's license.

"Siguro ganun na nga. Di ko alam paano ipaliwanag pero parang importante yung paghahanap sa huling libingan ko." Jose winced at his own words. Talking about his own grave was still awkward.

His eyes roamed to the papers in his hand and began to jot down notes. Most of the information were things that he already knew from the memories he had of his past life - a childhood in Bulacan, joining the Katipunan, his death in Angeles. There were bits and pieces that he was just starting to pick up, too.

He learned that a relative in the church begged for them to relinquish the body, which was how he came to be buried in the catacombs. As he was not a priest though, his body was exhumed once this unnamed relative passed away, supposed to be dumped into an unmarked grave.

At least he was able to get the name of the person responsible for transporting his body - a certain Mariano Olalla. That was a start.

**Thursday, 02-19-16, 6:00 PM, Museo ning Angeles**

Cat was waiting for him right outside of the museum, her hair pulled back in a messy ponytail. She smiled immediately upon seeing him, leaving him dazed.

"Ang aga mo ah," she said happily.

"Siyempre." He grinned back at her and offered his arm. "Nangako akong pupunta dito ng alas sais, diba?"

Her cheeks turned red at those words. "Naks, gentleman ka talaga ano? Akala ko pakitang gilas lang yung sa Baguio."

"Uy, hindi ako ganun," he chided her with a jovial smile. "So, saan mo gustong kumain?"

Cat glanced at the building across the street behind the museum. "Bigla akong nagcrave ng Chickenjoy at spaghetti."

His stomach growled at the mention of food. "Swak na swak, walking distance lang ang Jollibee oh." His voice trailed off as he felt his skin prickle.

Someone was watching them.

He looked around the street and spotted Selong's doppleganger yet again. The unimposing, clean shaven creature was standing by the steps of the city library, smoking. His gazed bored into Jose's eyes threateningly, as if trying to send a warning.

"Anong tinitignan mo? Bakit natigilan ka?" Cat's voice jolted him back to attention.

"W-Wala naman." He was absolutely sure that the doppleganger was there to watch him. Was his final resting place going to hold significant information against their foes?

He quickly led Cat across the street and into the fast food esablishment, afraid of exposing her further to the doppleganger's scrutiny.

**Bonus**

**Thursday, 02-19-16, 6:30 PM, Brgy. Pulung Bulo**

There was another murder in the city - and the most terrifying thing was that it wasn't even someone who should be in Angeles.

Rusca couldn't help but wonder if all dopplegangers were actually programmed to go on these kinds of murdering sprees whenever they were set loose. Anything was definitely possible in a world where heroes roamed the land for a decades, revolutionaries got reincarnated, and witchcraft actually existed.

"Saan daw nakita yung bangkay?" Nena asked, setting down a bowl of popcorn before sitting beside him.

Her visits to the house was becoming more and more frequent now that her kindergarten students have already finished their classes and were simply preparing for their closing ceremony. She claimed that she was more comfortable there than staying in her own home.

Not that he minded, of course, as it meant that he got to spend more time with her. They even had the house to themselves that day as everyone else were away for some reason or another.

"Sa city library daw," he said to answer her question. He picked up a handful of popcorn and stuffed it into his mouth. "Sa banyo."

Having resolved not to keep secrets from her, he already brought her up to date with their new enemies - Dolores and the dopplegangers that now apparently had something to do with her.

"Pero parang wala na sa lugar yung pagpatay ano?" Nena sat beside him and he automatically wrapped his free arm around her waist. "Diba sabi mo na nagiiwan ng message noon yung lumang killer?"

"Ganun na nga." He wondered if he should tell Goyong about it once the boy general got home. "Parang nangaasar at nagpaparamdam nalang kay bebelabs yung mga bagong anino eh."

"At taga-Bulacan daw yung huling biktima?" She nibbled on a piece of popcorn with a small frown.

He glanced back at the news, which was now discussing showbiz instead. "Oo. Sa Plaridel daw? Yun nga yung weird kasi bigla nalang daw siyang nawala doon kaninang mga tanghali. Tapos ayan, andun nga sa city lib nakita."

"Weird." She shuddered prettily.

"Weird talaga." He flexed his nigh inexistent muscles to her with a cheeky grin. "Pero jujumbagin natin yung mga aninong yan pag nagpakita sila dito, promise."

At the back of his head though, he had a feeling that they still had a long way to go before they could get rid of the dopplegangers.


	4. Tala

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things happen.

_The sounds of festivity preceeded them as they made their way to the town. It was a long way to Floridablanca and Jose hoped that their little trip was worth it. They hitched a ride on one of the traders' wagons that Catalina's parents employed for their wares, the space being a little cramped between the five friends. Jose felt a little bad for Goyong, who was the lone man among lovers. He hoped that his friend could find a girl in Floridablanca. He had already reached his sixteenth birthday, after all, and no one would hold it against him if he started to finally court a someone._

_"Wala naman sigurong makakikilala sa atin dito, ano?" Catalina asked him as they hopped out of the wagon._

_He smiled reassuringly. "Sa tingin ko'y wala naman," he murmured._

_Wasn't that the reason why ran off the Floridablanca for the day, after all? To run away from the prying eyes of the people in Bulacan. It still upset him, the fact that everyone disapproved of his closeness to her. It just wasn't fair._

_Disgrace to his family be damned, though. If things took a turn for the worst, he wouldn't mind running away with her anytime that she wanted._

**Thursday, 02-18-16, 7:15 PM, Angeles City Proper**

He was feeling warm and happy from his meal, especially as he had it with Cat, but it still wasn't enough to make him feel at ease after that glimpse of Selong's doppleganger. He wondered if that foul creature was still keeping an eye out on him - and what it would mean for Cat.

_Ayoko namang ilagay ka ulit sa peligro, ano?_

"Ang lalim naman ng iniisip mo," Cat noted as they made their way out of the fast food joint. "Parang ang laki naman ng problema mo."

He shook his head and glanced at the entrance to the city library. There was no sign of the doppleganger. "Napaisip lang ako dun sa mga documents na binigay mo sakin," he said swiftly. "Medyo unfamiliar na apelyido yung Olalla ah."

"Medyo uncommon nga siya, pero possibleng may descendants pa siya dito." She gave the dark sky a quick look before turning back to Jose. "Ah, pasensya na ah? Kailangan ko nang umuwi. Naghihintay na niyan si Tito."

"Hatid na kita, kahit sa sakayan lang," he offered.

Her cheeks flushed prettily at his words, and he fought back against the temptation to reach out and touch her. She probably wouldn't appreciate that from him, after all.

There was an amused glint in her dark eyes as she regarded him. "Nakakahiya naman, nanlibre ka na nga ng dinner oh."

"Wala lang yun, ikaw naman." He followed her down the street and through the bridge over Sapang Balen.

His nose crinkled as the offensive odor of garbage permeated the air. He heard his old HEKASI teacher discuss that the creek had been used as a dumpsite for decades, though the local parish had been working hard lately to restore it.

They found their way to the corner where the Pamintuan Mansion was located. As it was finally the rush hour, a lot of people were in the area, waiting for a jeepney to hitch a ride on. Knowing that Dolores was lurking there just as recently as Monday was enough to send uncomfortable pangs in his gut though.

A jeepney finally parked in front of them, and Cat turned to him with another of her quizzical smiles. "Salamat ha? Ang sweet mo pala," she noted in a low voice.

"Basta ikaw." He leaned forward to peck her on the lips despite his best efforts to fight his impulses.

"Sweet nga," she said quietly. She pinched his cheek and flashed him a warm smile before she boarded the jeepney.

 _Mukhang may pag-asa pa._ He watched the jeepney turn around the corner and head for McArthur Highway before he began the long walk home.

**Thursday, 02-18-16, 7:15 PM, Brgy. Pulung Bulo**

Manuel had just gotten home from his turn in the bookshop. It was uncharacteristically quiet, giving him a sudden sense of unease. The house was usually rowdy at that hour already and yet everything seemed to be so hushed.

Parking his Revo in his spot on the garage, he made his way through the back door and into the dining room. He spotted Rusca and Nena talking quietly with Goyong and Vince. All four of them looked up as he approached.

"May bagong biktima nanaman yung mga anino," Vince announced.

"Ulit?" Manuel asked. He tried to maintain his calm demeanour despite the fact that the talk of dopplegangers and witches was terribly unsettling.

"Oo, sa may city lib," confirmed Nena. She exchanged a horrified look with Rusca before turning back to Manuel. _"Ali ya man pin Kapampangan - ali ya man dapat atsu kening Pampanga." Hindi man nga siya Kapampangan - hindi man nga siya dapat nandito sa Pampanga._

Manuel's skin prickled. City lib? Eh malapit lang dun yung Museo... tangina, nandoon banda yung kapatid ko. "So paano siya napunta dito kung wala naman dapat siya sa Pampanga?" he asked, keeping his voice steady.

"Hindi rin namin alam, Kuya," Nena admitted. "Sabi lang sa TV na bigla siyang nawala kaninang tanghali - sa gitna ng office niya, ha."

Rusca leaned forward, uncharacteristic fear in his usually hot blooded and courageous demeanour. "Kaninang mga alas sais lang nakita yung loob ng city lib yung bangkay, pero mukhang ilang oras na daw siyang patay noon."

Manuel found himself sitting beside the former captain. "Wala pang police report?"

"Yun nga yung weird eh. Wala pa." Vince rubbed his arms anxiously - as if his inability to hack information out of his target was terrifying him. "Di ko alam kung may kinalaman dito si Kuya Andoy o ano."

"Posible," Goyong noted, finally speaking up. He looked up from his notebook with a grim glint in his eyes. "Sinubukan kong tawagan kanina pero baka may pasok pa."

Manuel sighed. He supposed they had to wait until they would be able to get in touch with Andres. His thoughts strayed to Gabby yet again - dangerous thoughts that he hadn't even dared to contemplate over the past couple of years. Anticipation and excitement and sheer nervousness battled for dominance in his gut. He would finally be seeing his son. He might finally reconcile with his wife.

But there was a killer - maybe even killers - on the loose, and they might be in danger.

**Saturday, 02-21-16, 9:30 AM, Angeles City Proper**

Jose wasn't exactly sure how he ended up accompanying Julian and Rusca for Goyong's driving lessons. It wasn't like he actually did a lot of driving, after all. He did have a license that he diligently renewed yearly, but he prefered being a passenger.

He ended up telling them all about his search for his grave. Everyone listened intently - even the guilty looking Goyong who actually played a role in his death all those years ago.

"Olalla... wala nga din akong kilalang may ganung apelido," Rusca noted from his spot on the shotgun seat. _"Ali ya siguro bat Pampanga yan." Hindi siguro galing ng Pampanga yan._

They started making their way to the Quad, where there was bigger space for Goyong to work with Rusca's car. It wasn't a busy Saturday morning, which was a good thing.

"Mahigit sixty years na din magmula nung nilipat yung bangkay." Julian made a face. He looked as guilty as the boy general regarding the matter. "Posibleng umalis na ng Angeles yung mga descendants niya. Baka h indi man nga nila alam kung saan ka nalibing."

"Pwede parin tayong magtanong tanong. Yung issue lang diyan eh kung saan tayo maguumpisa." Goyong noted.

Just as they passed by the tall glass Entec building, there was a loud screech and the honking of a car horn. Jose turned to look at the car behind them - a glossy black pickup - right before it rammed violently into their vehicle.

The next few seconds were a blur. The sudden, forceful impact seemed to send Jose's bones rattling, sending the sensation that he was being thrown all over the car. He could hear Julian yelling something as their car seemed to hurtle right into something solid with a crunch, followed by a loud, slamming sound.

All was still.

Jose looked up from his spot - wedged between the battered side of the car and Rusca's seat - to get his bearings. Rusca was slumped against the dashboard, clutching his head with a groan. Goyong seemed relatively unharmed but dazed, though there was a rapidly fading bruise on his cheek. Julian was nowhere to be seen. His abandoned seat was ruined by blood and broken glass, and his door was open.

_Tangina. Bakit ka lumabas?_

Even though he hadn't taken stock of his injuries yet, he pushed his beaten up door open and hopped out of the car, ignoring the fiery pain in his right leg. He spotted Julian standing beside a concrete post, blood dripping from a cut on his arm, where a big piece of glass was embedded in. He was staring at the pickup truck's driver in horror - a certain familiar someone.

It was Goyong's doppleganger, and he seemed unharmed by the collision - which he probably caused on purpose.

The doppleganger himself rolled down his windows and leaned out with a small sneer. "Tigilan niyo na ang paghahanap sa mga sagot. Wala kayong mapapala diyan."

Before Jose or Julian could do anything, he sped off with his car, leaving them on the scene of the accident.

**Saturday, 02-21-16, 10:30 AM, Angeles University Foundation Medical Center**

The next hour was a blur. The nearby police station responded to them immediately, which was a good thing. Jose seemed to have been unscathed aside from a shallow cut on his leg and numerous bruises. Of course, everyone still insisted that they all be brought over to the hospital to be checked for unaccounted injuries.

The team of nurses fussed over their injuries the moment that they arrived in the emergency room, though Jose tried to wave them off and direct them to the concussed Rusca and Julian who was starting to be a little woozy from blood loss.

Isabel Luna arrived just a few minutes after Jose was forced to submit to the nurses' probings, letting them prod and poke his bruises. He couldn't help but smile in childish relief when she started getting everyone in order. For some reason, her presence assured him that things would be fine.

"Mukhang mga pasa lang at kaunting galos ang nakuha mo, ano? Maswerte ka," she said warmly as the nurses cleaned and bandaged his cut.

"Yung mga kaibigan ko po, ayos lang po ba?" Jose asked, remembering just how terrible Julian looked in the ambulance.

"Mukhang hindi naman nasaktan si Goyong," Isabel said in half awe. "Si Ed may concussion kaya x-ray ang aabutin at kailangang obserbahan magdamag. Si Julian... may blood loss. Mukhang paparito muna din siya."

"Eh ako po?" Jose asked.

Isabel ruffled his hair affectionately, and it made him miss his mother. He really should visit Mabalacat sometime. "Magpahinga ka ng konti. Magusap nalang ulit tayo mamaya."

His eyes fell on the ID hanging from her neck, and it felt like a jolt of electricity ran through his battered body. Her full name was Isabel Olalla-Luna.

_Olalla._


	5. Sundo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jose learns things.

_He was twenty years old, fresh from his studies in Ateneo, home because he had been summoned to attend his father's funeral. He was supposed to continue on to further his studies but they had to stay and care for their father's farm instead. It was just the three of them now, he and his brothers, Manuel and Angel._

_"Ipinangako ka na ni itay sa isang kasal bago siya pumanaw," Manuel was telling him as he started to get his bearings back home._

_He stared at his brother in surprise. Neither of his brothers have been betrothed to their wives. He couldn't understand why it should be any different with him. Plans and counterplans began to form in his head, all of them impossible, all of them ridiculous._

_"Bakit ako?" he asked quietly._

_"Mukhang nakausap niya ang mga Garcia at ipinaglalayo kayo ni Catalina." Manuel's voice was tired - so tired. It must have been hard on him, becoming the sudden head of the family._

_"Ipinaglalayo?" Jose winced at those words. "Hindi pa ba sapat ang mga ginawa nila sa amin magmula noong mga bata pa tayo?"_

_"May problema ba? May nararamdaman ka bang masakit?" Isabel asked, a look of worry etched on her face. "Natawagan ko na yung mga kasama niyo sa bahay."_

_"A-Ayos lang po ako, Miss Isabel," stammered Jose. "Medyo... nagulat lang po ako na Olalla pala ang maiden name niyo."_

_Isabel nodded. "Unusual, ano? Originally dito talaga sa Angeles yung roots namin pero lumipat kasi sa Maynila yung lolo ko."_

_"Malapit parin kayo sa isa't isa, kahit ano pang gawin nila." Manuel leaned back on his wicker chair and peered at his brother. "Alam ko ang iniisip mo."_

_Jose supposed he was predictable that way. "Hindi ba't iyon ang iniisip ng lahat ng mga nagiibigan na naipangako na sa iba?"_

_"Hindi naman kita pipigilan," Manuel continued. "Nasa bayan ang tiyo niya, baka matulungan ka."_

**Saturday, 02-21-16, 11:00 AM, Angeles University Foundation Medical Center**

"May problema ba? May nararamdaman ka bang masakit?" Isabel asked, a look of worry etched on her face. "Natawagan ko na yung mga kasama niyo sa bahay."

"A-Ayos lang po ako, Miss Isabel," stammered Jose. "Medyo... nagulat lang po ako na Olalla pala ang maiden name niyo."

Isabel nodded. "Unusual, ano? Originally dito talaga sa Angeles yung roots namin pero lumipat kasi sa Maynila yung lolo ko." She paused, then leaned forward. "Olalla din ako noon, nung giyera, at pamangkin ko ang nautusan para maglipat ng bangkay mo."

A chill ran down Jose's spine at those words - as if he were treading on his own grave. "A-Alam niyo po?"

Isabel looked around before nodding slowly. "Inaabangan ko ngang mag-approach ka sa akin magmula noong bumalik na ang lahat kay Tonyo."

"Pasensya na po, Miss Isabel. Medyo na-delay ang pagiimbestiga ko," he mumbled.

There was a glint of understanding in her eyes, reassuring him that everything would be fine. "Hindi gaanong ideal na dito tayo magusap. Kung gusto mo, pwede kaming bumisita ni Tonyo sainyo bukas ng hapon."

He beamed at her. "Nakow, baka naman maaabala pa po kayo."

"Hindi yan, kayo pa? Malakas ata kayo sa amin." Isabel chuckled and turned away. "Oh siya, titignan ko muna kung kamusta na ang mga kaibigan mo."

He watched her walk away, wondering what information she would be coming up with.

**Saturday, 02-21-16, 2:00 PM, Angeles University Foundation Medical Center**

Goyong was already waiting outside of the emergency room with a grim Manuel and a worried Nena. He seemed to be trying to assure them that everything was fine. The three of them looked up as Jose approached, and he was surprised to see the relieved looks on their faces.

Manuel cuffed him lightly on the arm. "Sesermonan sana kita na hindi kayo nagiingat pero... sinadya daw kayong banggain?"

"Hindi ko kasi nakita yung itsura nung driver," Goyong said. "Pero parang nanadya nga kasi ang laki ng space sa daan."

"Sinadya nga niya," Jose said quietly. "Yung anino ni Greg yung nagmamaneho."

Fear rippled through the group at his words.

Nena leaned forward, eyes wide. "Sa tingin niyo ba nandoon siya para manakot, o para manakit?"

Manuel shuddered. "Posibleng pareho. Parang may tendency kasi na mag-troll yung mga aninong ito eh."

Nena turned to Jose. "Ayos lang ba si Ed? Nasa loob pa ba?"

"Concussion daw," he told her. "Pero gising naman, medyo... wala lang sa sarili. Pwede na siyang bisitahin."

Julio came hurtling down the overpass from across the small alley, a terrified look on his face. Jay was right behind him, as ruffled as if she just rolled out of her bed.

"Si Julian?" Julio asked urgently. "Kaninang bahagya ko lang nabasa yung text ni Goyong."

"Nasugatan, pero baka makauwi na bukas," Jose said listlessly.

Jay gave Goyong a quick embrace before rounding on Jose and hugging him too. "Buti nalang hindi kayo gaanong nasaktan," she said earnestly.

"Siya yung hindi gaanong nasaktan. Naghilom lang ako ng mabilisan," Goyong mumbled. "Tangina ng aninong yan."

"Tangina indeed," Jose agreed with a groan. "Makakatikim sakin yan pag nakita ko siya."

Manuel made a face. "Basta ba wala na ulit masasaktan sa inyo."

Goyong slumped glumly against the wall."Tangina, hindi naman kasi patas yung nangyayari. Ako yung puntirya ni Dolores pero pati kayo nadadamay."

"Di naman ganyan, brod." Julio put a hand on the boy general's shoulder and looked around at the rest of the group. "Sabi nga sa High School Musical, we're all in this together."

Jose nodded. "Walang iwanan at walang laglagan sa Team Hijo de Puta." They were, for all intents and purposes, a family now. He would always do his best to keep an eye out for each and every one of them.

**Sunday, 02-22-16, 4:00 PM, Brgy. Pulung Bulo**

Manuel sipped coffee calmly as he watched his brother pace around the half empty dining room. He understood Jose's agitation, of course. He never did want to know where he was buried, but then again there are some things that would always trouble a person. For his younger brother, maybe knowing his final resting place would be essential for his closure.

Sometimes he thought that Jose's quest was easier than the closure he was seeking from Gabby.

"Akala ko magiging dead end na yung nakuha kong files mula kay Cat," Jose was saying for what must have been the fifth time in the past hour.

"Mukhang importante nga yung sasabihin sa iyo ni Isabel," Manuel replied dutifully.

There was a smart knocking on the gate. Isabel and Tonyo Luna had arrived.

Jose bolted up and made his way out of the house, but Paco already beat him to it. Manuel stayed where he was though, simply taking his time to finish his drink. He was sure that something big would come up before the hour was over.

Paco ushered the Lunas into the house before returning to his seat in the slightly crowded living room. Jose led the couple to the dining room, and Manuel found himself standing in attention the moment that they came into view. It was a thing of habit, he knew, as the reincarnation of a former aide.

"Nag-abala pa kayo," Isabel said with a chuckle as Jose set down glasses of water in front of them.

Jose smiled. "Kayo naman po, wala lang ito."

Isabel smiled and set down a file envelope on the table, the pale paper starting to show yellow smears on the corner. "So..." she began. "Paguusapan ata natin ngayon si Lolo Yano."

"Direct descendant po ba niya kayo?" Jose asked, eyes eager.

Isabel nodded slowly, grimly. "Umalis siya ng Angeles pagkatapos kang ilipat ng libingan. Natatakot na baka - baka multuhin mo siya."

"Bakit nga ba nilipat yung libingan?" Luna asked curiously. "Mukhang hindi naman crowded sa simbahan."

"Hindi nga," agreed Isabel. "Nalibing lang siya doon dahil may kamag anak siyang pari dito sa Angeles. Eh hindi naman pari ang Kapitan, kaya nung namatay ang kamag anak niya, ipinalipat nila ng libigan."

Manuel wondered if the priests in charge of the church were also afraid of being haunted by the ghost of a wrongfully murdered man. It was a possibility, he supposed. "Saan dapat ililipat yung libingan?" he asked.

Isabel pursed her lips, as if attempting to collect herself before pressing on. "Originally, balak lang itapon sa bakanteng lote. Hindi ko rin maintindihan kung anong nangyari." She shook the envelope she had in hand. "May sinasabi siyang babae na sumusunod sakanya."

"Babaeng... sumusunod sakanya?"

 _Babae. Si Dolores?_ Manuel exchanged glances with his brother. It seemed like they were thinking along the same page, which was good.

"May nasabi po ba siya tungkol sa babaeng yun?" Jose asked, narrowing his eyes.

Isabel shook his head. "Di nakalinaw dun sa mga sulat na pinadala niya sa lola ko." She opened the envelope and whipped out an old picture that looked ready to crumble with the slightest touch.

It depicted the Pamintuan Mansion back in the old days. There was a small cross drawn on the dirt road by the gates. It was probably the spot where the grave was moved to.

"Mukhang totoo nga yung sinabi nung nagpadala ng sulat sayo ah," Manuel noted grimly. "Pero hindi natin pwedeng hukayin ang libingan mo. Sidewalk na yan ngayon."

Isabel took out something else - a sealed letter envelope addressed to Jose Bernal and dated sometime in the 60's. "Hindi ko alam bakit naka address ito sa inyo pero nasabihan kami ni Lolo Yano na may mga descendants ang mga Bernal at magpapakilala sila sa isa sa amin. Pinapabigay sa amin ito kapag humingi sila ng tulong tungkol nga dun sa libingan."

"Weird," Jose murmured, turning the envelope around. "Hindi pa talaga nabuksan ito."

"Hindi rin namin maintindihan kung ano yan," admitted Isabel. "Pero sana makatulong."

**Sunday, 02-22-16, 4:00 PM, Angeles University Foundation Medical Center**

Julian was finally excited to be up and about after being cooped up in the hospital for more than twenty four hours. It wasn't like he was badly injured - just a deep cut on his shoulder, some bruises, a sprained ankle and losing a small amount of blood. He couldn't understand why Rusca, who suffered from a concussion, had to be let out earlier than he was.

The moment he was up on his feet though, he realized just how wobbly he actually was. He was starting to regret that he refused Joven's offer to drive him home. Then again, making his way home had become a surprising challenge and he was sure that surviving it would be a thrill.

He scanned the small crowd outside the hospital and nearly jumped out of his skin when he realized that a certain someone with dyed purple hair was making her way to him. Tina del Rosario was dressed in her customary sleeveless shirt and ripped jeans, her case for escrima sticks slung across her back. She stopped right in front of him, her hands behind her back.

"Hi," he stammered.

"Hi," she responded in kind. "Nabalitaan ko kay Angela na naaksidente daw kayo. Buti nalang nahabol kita bago ka nakaalis ng ospital."

"H-ha? Bakit naman?" He could feel the heat creeping up his cheeks already.

"Medyo, uh, kinabahan ako nung sinabi niyang medyo masama daw yung lagay mo." Tina looked away, as if not believing herself for saying those words. "Pero mukhang ok ka naman, ano?"

He stared at her. Was she actually _worried_ about him? "Ayos na ako. Di naman ganun kalala yung nangyari sa akin."

He supposed that there was no need to tell her that a good chunk of his injuries stemmed from the fact that he jumped out of the car after it crashed.

She held out her hand and took his. "Tara, tulungan na kitang makauwi. Parang... di mo pa kayang maglakad magisa."

"Tapatin mo nga ako, pinadala ka ba ni Julio dito?" he asked.

"Pwedeng oo, pwedeng hindi," she told him with a wink as she led him down the sloping driveway and away from the hospital.

"Salamat," he murmured as they made it to the small spot beneath the overpass stairs.

A mischievous smirk crossed her features. "Dapat lang. Sa lagay mong yan hindi ka dapat iniiwang magisa."

He stared at her, baffled. "Anong ibig sabihin mo? Babantayan mo ako?"

Her smirk intensified. "Pwede naman."

He could live with that.


	6. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jose helps a friend. Manuel meets someone from his recent past.

_It was in the dead of the night when Jose finally made his move. He crawled into the Garcias' garden, making sure that none of the guardia civil noticed and mistook him for a thief. He picked up a rock as he made his way around the yard and to the balcony leading to her room. He aimed for the capiz window and struck true._

_Catalina emerged just a few seconds later, her long hair tied back with a red ribbon. She nearly dropped the lamp she was clutching when she realized that it was him._

_"Handa ka na ba?" His voice was barely above a whisper, but the stillness of the air made sure that she could hear him._

_She raised a finger to his lips, signaling him to wait. She set down the lamp at the edge of the balcony and slipped back to her room. She returned just a few minutes with a small rucksack, clad in a male servant's grimy clothing. She was also carrying a rope that was made of blankets knotted together, and she began to tie it to the edge of the balcony._

_He watched, mesmerized, as she shimmied down and found her place beside him. It felt like forever as they stared at each other, both aware that everything in their lives was about to change._

_"Saan tayo pupunta?" she asked him softly._

_He looked down, scuffing the ground with his boots. "Pumayag ang Tiyo nina Julian at Goyong na hanapan ako ng trabaho sa Maynila. Hindi na magiging magara ang maibibigay kong buhay sa iyo ngunit..."_

_She smiled and took his hand. "Sapat na sa akin ang kung ano mang mayroon natin. Huwag kang mangamba."_

**Monday, 02-23-16, 8:30 AM, Artikulo Uno Bookshop**

Jose still hadn't opened the letter. He didn't know why, but he was trying to gather his courage before he did so. He had a feeling that he had to be ready before he took in any of the information that the letter might bombard him with.

He found himself manning the counter on the bookshop again. It wasn't a busy Monday, probably since it was a lull before the final exams the following month. It gave him time to mull over what he'd learned the previous day. Though he received a handful of answers from his brief talk with Isabel, it also brought about yet another set of fresh questions.

_Si Dolores ba ang sinasabing babae ni Mariano Ollala? Bakit alam niyang marereincarnate ako? May kinalaman din ba siya kay Paul Ridel nina Joven at Ed?_

Maybe the letter held the answers. Still, he didn't feel prepared to access it and fought back his impulsiveness.

"Bro." Goyong's voice took him by surprise. He was dressed in his cafe uniform though they wouldn't be opening for yet another half hour.

"O, napano?" Jose found himself asking. Despite technically being younger by over a century, he still saw the boy general as something akin to a little brother.

Goyong looked down and bit his lip. "Busy ka ba mamaya?"

"Wala naman akong gagawin," Jose assured him. He would probably mull over the letter and mentally argue with himself as to whether he should open the letter or not.

Goyong was visibly relieved by that. "Magpapatulong sana akong pumunta sa Museo pagkatapos ng shift ko."

That was odd. He was usually accompanied by Rusca or Joven - or even Jay - whenever he got himself into some misadventure or another. Was the boy general trying to hide something from them?

It seemed like the boy general was sitll as perceptive as ever. "May tinatago nga ako sakanila." He bit his lip again, as if trying to make a quick decision. "Nakopya ko kasi yung mga marka na nakita natin sa balat ni Jay last week. Tatanungin ko sana si Bugallon kung familiar sakanya."

"Ayaw mong sabihin... kasi baka matakot sila o magalala lalo tungkol kay Jay, ano?" Jose asked.

Goyong nodded glumly. "Di naman aabot sa ganito kung di ako naipangako kay Dolores. Tangina ang gago ko talaga."

 _Wag kang magalala, di na kita gagatungan._ Jose tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Pwede naman kitang samahan mamaya."

Relief flooded Goyong's pale features at those words. "Salamat ha? Pasensya na din sa abala."

"Wala yun." Jose smiled.

Butterflies began to flutter in his stomach as he realized that Cat would most likely be in the museum too. He hoped that she wasn't angry because of that kiss he gave her.

**Monday, 02-23-16, 3:30 PM, Museo Ning Angeles**

The agitation stemming from Goyong was so intense that Jose was half expecting him to start glowing. The two men made their way to the museum, which was crowded with a group of elementary school students. Neither of them spoke as they made their way to the office - neither of them, Jose supposed, knew what they should say.

Bugallon was on his usual spot in the office, poring over a file folder. He looked up as they approached and smiled brilliantly upon recognition. "Uy, buti naman at napadaan kayo," he noted.

Goyong braced himself and approached. "Kailangan ko yung tulong mo."

Bugallon's smile widened. "Mukhang challenging to, ah. Ano ba yan, kuya?"

Goyong took out a folded piece of drawing paper from his pocket - it looked like it was ripped straight from a sketchbook. There was a grim look on his pale face as he turned to Bugallon. "Gusto ko lang malaman kung familiar ba ito sayo."

The boy's roamed over the sketches on the paper - a set of unfamiliar glyphs that looked like some sort of writing system. He scowled and stood up. "Teka ha, babalik ako. May titignan lang ako ng mabilisan."

Jose watched the boy hop out of the office and to the side door leading to the archives. Just the mere thought of the lady who would be hanging around that part of the museum was enough to send his stomach fluttering. He repeatedly clenched and unclenched his fists to clear his head.

He noticed Goyong staring and sighed. "Alam kong alam mo."

A small smile lit up the boy general's face. "Hindi ko naman ipagkakalat kung ano man ang meron sainyo ni Cat."

"Pero siguro hindi mo ako titigilan sa kakasaar," Jose noted wryly.

Goyong chuckled in a low voice. "Hindi naman ako ganun."

The door creaked open and Bugallion stepped in, carrying what looked like a battered school notebook. He set it down on his table and ruffled it, giving them a glimpse of various glyphs that may have stood as ancient writing systems. The boy stopped on a specific page and looked up.

"Kulitan ang tawag dito. Sulat ng mga sinaunang Kapampangan," he murmured curiously. "Gusto niyo bang itranslate ko?"

"Kung kakayanin," Goyong said. "Baka naman mga... archaic Kapampangan na yan."

Bugallon grinned. "Nope. Kulitan ang script pero modern siya."

"Anong sabi?" Jose asked curiously.

"Limang buwan lamang ang ibinibigay kong taning. Kung hindi mo maibibigay sa akin ang aking pinakaaasam na hiling hanggang matapos ito, titigil sa pagtibok ang iyong puso." Bugallon looked up. "Ano to?"

"Isang pagbabanta." In a flash, Goyong the bartender was gone, replaced by the General del Pilar. "Ginamit pa niya si Jay, tangina."

"Si Dolores ba yan?" Bugallon asked with a small frown.

Jose nodded grimly. "Siya nga."

"Humanda siya, tangina." A calculating, fearsome look darkened Goyong's fair features. "Nakaka-bingo na ito."

**Monday, 02-23-16, 5:00 PM, Artikulo Uno Bookshop**

Manuel didn't mind being left alone in the bookshop with the rest of the working students. After all, he wasn't really the kind of person who pursued all sorts of adventures, unlike his brother. Staying put, keeping his ears close to the ground, and providing support when necessary was enough for him.

He did his best to answer the working students' questions if necessary, but mostly he was content with staying by his desk at the very back of his shop.

The store entrance opened with a tinkle, and someone stepped into the shop with a businesslike grace. It wasn't just someone, as a matter of fact. It was a painfully familiar, beautiful someone.

It was _Gabby._

She was still tall and lithe, her lovely, angular features as stern as ever. She was dressed in a cream blouse and her favorite, prim and proper brown skirt, her hair still held up in a bun like always. Brown eyes flashed toward him as she adjusted her metal framed glasses and she smoothed down her clothes before making her way to him in half a dozen purposeful strides.

Customers and working students alike gaped at her as she stopped right in front of his desk, tapping her high heeled sandals as if in an attempt to capture his attention. A small smirk lit up her beautiful face when she had finally decided that she had captured enough of his attention.

"Manuel," she began. "Ah, Manuel parin ba ang gusto mong itawag ko sayo? O Komandante? O Alakdan?"

He gaped at her before a sudden realization struck him. _She remembered who they were in the past._

"M-Manuel nalang," he said quietly. "Paano mo nalaman na nandito ako?"

Gabby's smile widened. "Tinawagan ko yung kapatid mo. Mukhang wala pang nagpapalit ng mga number sainyo ano?"

 _Tangina mo, Jose_. Manuel strived to keep a straight face. "Ganun ba? Buti naman kung nakapang-abot kayo." A dozen questions rolled around his head at the sight of her.

The smile never her face. "Mabuti nga." She looked around. "Wow, may bookshop kana ngayon. Akalain mo yun? Successful ka na talaga, ano?"

"May problema ba doon?" he asked testily. He knew how bitter she could get whenever he managed to succeed at things that she couldn't achieve. She was terribly competitive that way.

"Wala naman." She paused and leaned forward. "Masaya nga ako para sayo."

_Anong ibig mong sabihin?_

"So... umuwi ka na." He tried to deflect the conversation back to less dangerous topics.

She nodded matter of factly. "Umuwi na nga ako. Naisip ko kasi na kailangan ni Martin ang tatay niya."

"Kailangan ko din ang anak ko. At ang nanay niya," he mused in a soft voice.

"Hindi ka parin ba nakakamove on sa akin?" she asked in a somewhat mocking voice.

He stared at her. "Legally married parin tayo."

"True." Her sharp laughter filled the room, filled his thoughts of memories that reminded him of better days. "Kasal pa nga tayo, ano?" She paused and peered at him. "Busy ka ba bukas?"

He shrugged. "Hindi naman."

The smirk returned on her face. It was infuriating yet reassuring at the same time. "Babalik ako dito bukas kasama ni Martin - para naman magkakilala kayo ng maayos. Then we'll see where it takes us, ano?"

It wasn't like he could do anything about it. She always dictated the terms, no middle ground. She hated it when someone else was in control of even the slightest details in her life.

"Aabangan ko yan," he finally replied.

"Sige, mauuna na ako. See you." She turned and walked away without another work.

By the time he made his way home, he was still so bewildered and absolutely clueless. He had no idea what to make of Gabby's sudden visit and what it implied.


	7. Miss Missing You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jose discovers more things. Manuel tries to fix things. Rusca and Nena get in trouble.

_Jose had seen enough with his own eyes to know that a revolution was warranted. They have all been through enough to know that an uprising was imminent. No one was happy with the Spanish regime anymore, with the abuse and oppression that everyone had to go through._

_The man who sponsored his new job as a clerk was a part of it, he knew. Goyong and Julian - both who were about to finish their studies in Ateneo and Letran, respectively - had told him about their uncle's role in the Katipunan._

_"Sasali na din sana kami," Goyong said somberly. He had been grim and quiet ever since he had been jilted by his lover and friend, Poleng. "Ngunit nangako kami kay Tiyo Selong na tatapusin muna namin ang aming pagaaral."_

_He wanted to join - he was oh so tempted by the thrilling promises of freedom that whispers of a revolution brought to him. Then again, there was Catalina to think about. Being marked as a firebrand may put her life in danger. Maybe it would be better for the two of them to lie low, do what they could with the life they had._

**Tuesday, 02-24-16, 2:00 PM, Artikulo Uno Bookshop**

Jose found himself sharing a desk with his brother that day as he had finally decided to open the letter. Doing it away from the prying eyes of customers and working students alike seemed appropriate, especially with the nature of the information that it would bring. He could see his brother staring at him with concern as his fingers brushed nervously against the front of the envelope.

"Kinakabahan ka ba?" Manuel asked him quietly.

He looked up at his brother, who was seated across the desk from him. Manuel was dressed sharply that day in a black turtleneck and slacks. The older Bernal brother was off to meet his estranged wife later that afternoon and it seemed like he had definitely dressed to impress.

Jose looked down, averting his gaze. "Medyo kinakabahan nga," he agreed with a small smile. _"Mangapaisip ku nung nanung sasalikut na ning sulat ayni." Napapaisip ako kung ano ba yung tinatago ng sulat na ito._

Manuel nodded sagely. "Normal lang naman yung kabahan sa ganyan," he mused. _"Aku pin kakarug ku rin kanyan oning mikit kaming Gabby pota eh." Ako nga kinakabahan din niyan dahil magkikita kami ni Gabby mamaya eh._

"Mukhang gusto na rin naman niyang makipag ayos sayo," Jose noted with a small grin. "Tignan mo, siya pa yung naghahabol ngayon."

Manuel shrugged. "Pwede, pwede ring hindi."

Jose carefully pried the envelope open, afraid that he might tear it and its contents by accident. He could sense his brother's curious and concerned gaze as he slowly pulled out the neatly folded letter. He steeled himself before he unfolded it, his eyes skimming the words.

_Kapitan Bernal,_

_Patawarin mo ako sa pambabastos sa iyong libingan at sa iyong katawan. Hindi ko alam kung ano ang gagawin - hinahabol ako ni Binibining Nable Jose. Nasabihan ako na marahil ay alam niyo na ang tunay na katauhan ng dalagang ito sa panahong mabasa mo ang sulat na ito._

_Sa palagay nila ay may pakay siya sa iyo. Na pinipigilan ka niyang isilang muli. Noong una'y hindi ako naniwala, pero kung nababasa mo ito sa panahon mo, siguro'y tunay kayong bumalik ng mga kapwa mo kawal, ano?_

_May natutunan ka daw sa iyong nakaraang buhay na nais itago ni Binibining Nable Jose. Hindi ko rin alam kung ano ito, patawarin mo ako, ngunit mukhang mainam na magiingat ka sa binibini. Nailipat nga pala ang iyong katawan sa libingan ng La Pieta, kung makatutulong ito sa iyo._

_Mariano Ollala_

The letter barely made any sense. Everyone knew that Dolores was after the entire team, after all. Could she have been searching for his body because she was trying to prevent him from reincarnating? After all, she had dark plans for Goyong - screwing up his mission could be a part of it.

Then again, if that was the case then she could have easily gone after the others' graves too. His memories of his past life were sketchy at best. He knew the basics, but they weren't as crystal clear as what Manuel and Rusca had. He remembered everything that made an impact on him but there were still some details that he couldn't quite recall. Could he had learned something that was important to defeating Dolores, then?

It seemed like his body was moved yet again to be interred in La Pieta. He supposed that he would find the answers there.

**Tuesday, 02-24-16, 6:00 PM, Gustav Cafe/Angeles City Proper**

The hustle and bustle of the people around him made him feel quite conscious of himself when he stepped into the cafe. He wasn't even sure why she wanted to meet him in there, of all places. His stomach fluttered when he spotted her sitting in one corner, sipping her iced coffee. Beside her was a toddler dressed in blue and green clothes.

It was their son, Martin.

His throat constricted with so much emotions as he beheld the sight of them. It gave him a taste of what could have been - of what everything about the three of them should be.

Gabby beamed and waved him over as she saw him. "Manuel!" she called out. "Kanina ka pa namin hinihintay!"

"On time naman ako ah," he said. His voice sounded choked, and his eyes began to tear up as he caught sight of his own son staring at him like he was a stranger. It wasn't the child's fault, he knew. Martin was still an infant during the last time father and son had been together.

His legs felt too wobbly, too weak. He barely made it to the table. His knees gave out and he slumped over to his chair. He gave Gabby a fleeting smile. She smiled back encouragingly as she nudged their son.

"Mart, say hello sa papa mo," she said.

"Pa...pa?" Martin held out his hand curiously, eyes wide.

Manuel taeared up as he beamed at the child. "Oo," he said, his voice barely above a whisper. "Ako nga si papa mo."

"I'm sorry," Gabby began. "Hindi ko dapat ginawa yun. Nilayo ko yung sarili ko - at yung anak natin. Hindi na naging reasonable ang pagiging competitive ko, ano?"

He remained quiet, simply drinking in their sons' presence, his wife's words. He fought with all his might to keep his face straight, and he wanted to leave it that way.

"Wala akong naging boyfriend sa America," she continued wistfully. "I can't help but compare them to you kapag may lumalapit sa akin."

That made him look up. "Mahal parin kita."

A small smile quirked her stern face yet again. "Mahal parin kita," she agreed. "Siguro kaya nga hindi tayo naghiwalay legally, hindi ba? Siguro nagkaroon lang ng gusot. Gusto ko parin itong ayusin, kahit ano man ang dahilan nito."

"Ako din naman," he told her. "Ayusin natin ito. Maging pamilya ulit tayo."

She nodded and leaned forward. "Salamat, ha?"

"Salamat din." His voice hitched yet again as he caught a glimpse of their son, who was running a hand over the menu curiously. _Sana nga maging pamilya na ulit tayo_.

**Tuesday, 02-24-16, 6:00 PM, Angeles City Proper**

Jose wasn't exactly sure why he decided to go for a walk instead of heading straight for home. The new knowledge and fresh set of questions that the letter brought to him sent his mind spinning. He wanted to remember more details about his past than the shadowy blur that insignificant days brought about in his head. He wanted to have a better idea of why Dolores would personally go after him.

He passed by the small park outside the museum and glanced at the dark depths of its windows. It was no use, though. Catalina would've been home by then. He regretted not going off to check on her after their meeting with Bugallon the previous day. It was wishful thinking but maybe she could have given him an idea that could help him with his mystery.

"Jose!" Cat's voice rang out in the half empty courtyard, startling him out of his reverie.

She was standing beside a small wooden stall reminiscent of the Spanish era buildings, holding a steaming cup of batirol in one hand. Her other hand was carrying a small pile of books.

He couldn't help but smile back as he approached her. It felt like he was going to burst with a sudden bout of excitement and anxiety. "Hi," he purred.

She smiled back and motioned to the drink in her hand. "Gusto mo din ba?" she asked.

"Ah, hindi, ayos lang ako. Salamat." He couldn't stop staring and staring and staring into her eyes and he knew that he was starting to feel like an idiot. "So... uh... kamusta naman?"

She chuckled. "Eto, dati parin. Ikaw, kamusta naman ang paghahalughog sa _family history_ mo?"

He shrugged, trying to look as nonchalant as he could. "Ayun, may mga konting updates. Nakausap ko yung descendant ni Mariano Ollala at mukhang... madami pa akong kailangang halughugin."

She patted his arm reassuringly. "Wag kang magalala, di pa din ako tumigil sa paghahanap."

 _Tangina, naiinlove na ata ako_. "Nakakahiya naman sayo," he began slowly. _"Ali mune kailangang ituluy yan nung ali naka bisa." Di mo na kailangang ituloy yan kung ayaw mo na_.

She smiled and shook her head. "Ayos lang naman sa akin. Challenging nga eh, natutuwa ako." She glanced at her clock and clucked her tongue. "Sige, ha? Magkikita pa kami ni Tito G sa Quad. See you."

He stood rooted on the spot as she flounced away, taking a bit of him with her as she left.

**Bonus**

**Tuesday, 02-24-16, 6:00 PM, Angeles City Library**

Rusca wasn't exactly sure what got into them, but there he was with Nena, prying into the scene of the last murder.

"Hindi kasi ako mapakali," she admitted to him as they entered the double glass doors leading to the library proper. "Lagi akong nandito pag nagtatapos ng mga lesson plans at medyo nakakatakot isipin na may murder na nangyari dito."

He automatically took her hand in his to reassure her, mentally cursing the murderer for planting unease in her. "Nandito naman ako," he said solemnly. "Uupakan ko sila pag sinubukan ka nilang saktan."

He whipped out his phone as they reached the corridor that led to the comfort room where the corpse was found. He stared at the branch leading to the men's room and took out his camera. The men's room wasn't cordoned off already, finally being opened to the public yet again after the police already got everything they could from the crime scene. No one seemed comfortable in doing their business again there, which he supposed would give him the privacy he needed.

They were still sadly locked out of the loop as the police haven't uploaded their reports in their database yet. It was time for Team Hijo de Puta to conduct their own investigation and Captain Eduardo Rusca would take care of checking for any evidence that the police may have not noticed.

Faint traces of dried blood could still be seen on the lower part of the comfort room wall. Whoever cleaned it wasn't meticulous enough - or was too scared to do anything. Everything else had been scoured clean though, aside from a something in the floor that looked oddly like a purplish burn mark. That didn't look like anything that could have been made by natural causes. He snapped up a few pictures from varying angles, wondering if they could actually glean anything from it.

That was when he heard Nena's angry but terrified shout outside.

_Holy shit na malagkit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anong cliffhanger?


	8. Jetpack Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jose makes somewhat romantic plans. Rusca and Nena survive a dangerous encounter. Goyong decides to level up.

**Bonus**

**Tuesday, 02-24-16, 6:30 PM, Angeles City Library**

Rusca hurled himself out of the comfort room, mind racing. He thought of everything that he could use against the dopplegangers, hoping against hope that he didn't have to face Dolores. He stumbled out of the small corridor and into the main part of the library, which was sadly empty. Nena was right where he left her, standing half concealed by the shelves. She was looking at someone with enraged horror in her eyes.

It was Dolores, indeed.

She was standing calmly on the other end of the History section, wearing a yellow floral dress that stood in eerie contrast with her own existence. There was watching Nena as if she was a mildly amusing toy.

"Subukan mo kaming saktan, tangina mo," Nena was saying loudly. "Subukan mo lang."

"Hindi ako pumarito upang manakit," Dolores replied placidly. The smile never left her eerie face.

Rusca took his place beside Nena, fists clenched. "Anong kailangan mo samin? Alis. Shoo!"

Dolores' smile widened menacingly. "Hindi ako pumarito upang saktan kayo. Nandito ako upang magbigay ng isang babala."

"So pinagbabantaan mo kami, ganun?" Nena asked. She reached out for a small chair to her right, slowly, imperceptibly. "Akala ko pa naman pinagaaralan mo kami. Kasi alam mo, hindi kami basta basta nagpapaapekto sa mga pagbabana."

Rusca nodded. "Kung ano man yan, alam mo na sigurong it's not going to fucking work. Asshole."

Dolores narrowed her eyes. "Binigyan ko ng taning ang kasintahan ni Gregorio. Kapag hindi isinuko ng Heneral ang kanyang sarili sa akin sa ika-labinlima ng Hulyo, babawian ng buhay si Poleng."

Rusca recalled that day when Jay disappeared suddenly before turning up in his car with a ruined shirt and odd markings on her skin. Was that some sort of curse? Just thinking about it sent goosebumps shooting up his skin.

"Don't underestimate Jay," Nena warned with a sweet smile. "Hindi yan magpapatalo sayo. At mas lalong hindi kami magpapasindak sayo."

With one swift, sudden move, she hurled the chair right at Dolores' face.

As if acting on autopilot, Rusca grabbed his girlfriend's hand and bolted out of the library with her. He wanted to punch Dolores, as un-gentlemanly as it sounded, but he knew that she could work her magic on them before they knew it.

At least the chair throwing act was enough to buy them some time to flee.

* * *

  _Jose was surprised to see Manuel in their small, cramped home. He had just finished his work for the day and was half expecting a quiet night with his new wife._

_Instead, Catalina was standing by the kitchen, holding a pitcher of water while the eldest Bernal brother was sitting on one of the three rickety wooden chairs, looking so worn out from traveling. Jose was surprised to see the grim spark in Manuel's eyes._

_"Kuya, may problema ba?" he asked, setting down his ledger on his corner of the table._

_"Buti't naparito ka, Kuya?" he began carefully, placing a huge smile on his face despite his surprise. "Hindi naman sa ayaw kitang makita ngunit..."_

_"Pumarito ako ng walang pasabi," Manuel finished for him with a nod. He glanced at Catalina before turning back to his brother. "Maaari ba tayong magusap?"_

_Jose chuckled throatily and moved to stand beside his wife. "Wala akong itinatagong lihim sa asawa ko," he said calmly. "Maaari niyang marinig ang kung ano mang gusto mong sabihin."_

_The ghost of a smile briefly quirked up Manuel's face before the grimness settled again. "Sigurado akong nasabi na sa iyo ng mga del Pilar ang binabalak naming himagsikan."_

_"Ninyo?" Jose asked. "Umanib ka na din ba sa... Katipunan na ito?"_

_Manuel nodded. "Alakdan ang tawag nila sa akin." He leaned closer to his brother. "Kailangan na ng pagbabago dito sa ating bayan, at pinili kong tumulong upang maisagawa ito. Gusto ko lang namang malaman kung maaari kang sumama sa amin."_

_Jose glanced uncomfortably at his wife. This was the second time in the week that the revolution had been mentioned to him. He wondered if it was a sign - or a warning. "Pagiisipan ko muna," he said cautiously._

**Tuesday, 02-24-16, 6:30 PM, Brgy. Pulung Bulo**

The smell of cooking dinner assailed Jose's senses as he stepped into the house. Jay and Vince were talking in the kitchen in rapid fire Kapampangan while the former stirred something on the stove. They stopped and turned as they noticed that they weren't alone.

"Uh, hi," Jose began, heading straight for the cabinet to grab a glass. "Tayo palang yung nandito?"

Vince nodded vigorously. "Pero pauwi na daw si Kuya Joven pati si Heneral."

"Bakit ganyan ang itsura niyo?" he asked, noting their worried faces. "May problema ba?"

Jay chuckled and turned back to whatever she was cooking. "Wala, wala, kinakabahan lang kami na baka hindi agad maluto yung yung ulam," she said, rubbing her chest briefly.

That was definitely odd. He knew that they were hiding something from him - or maybe even the rest of the house. He didn't mind though - maybe it was something trivial for him. He just hoped that they were okay.

He took his sweet time to pour himself a glass of ice cold water and sip it. He could feel them staring at him but he didn't mind. His thoughts were still spinning around the letter he read earlier that day, and everything that it could be implying.

Jay cleared her throat, capturing his attention. "Kuya Jober, may tanong ako," she began cautiously.

He raised an eyebrow at that. "May problema ka, sabi na nga ba," he said after finishing his drink.

She winced and nodded. "Hindi naman sa problema pero..."

"Pero?" he probed.

"Kuya, anong tinatago ni Goyong sa akin?" Jay asked. "Medyo... secretive siya sakin magmula last week."

Jose nodded sagely. After all, he was the one who was helping Goyong do his research on the markings that Dolores left on Jay's skin. Thinking about those words was enough to send him shuddering.

_Limang buwan lamang ang ibinibigay kong taning. Kung hindi mo maibibigay sa akin ang aking pinakaaasam na hiling hanggang matapos ito, titigil sa pagtibok ang iyong puso._

Vince stared at him curiously. "May alam ka nga," he said.

"Meron pero..." Jose shrugged. He turned to Jay worriedly. Fearless as she may be, he was afraid that she might be rattled by what they have learned from Bugallon. "Siya dapat yung magsabi sayo nito."

He was luckily spared from further probing as Joven and Goyong stepped through the front door at that moment. 

**Thursday, 02-26-16, 8:00 PM, Brgy. Pulung Bulo**

It was a lovely evening, he supposed. 

Everyone was still on edge, of course, especially after Rusca and Nena's account of Dolores' appearance in the City Library. He could also see Goyong visibly worrying whenever he glanced at Jay. He would probably go mad with fear too if someone told him that Cat would suddenly drop dead in five months unless he did the unthinkable and surrendered himself to a witch he was obssessed with.

Did that mean that he was falling for her, then?

No one seemed comfortable with being alone again even in their own house. The entire team found itself in the living room that night after dinner. Most of them were watching the basketball game on the television idly, while some were busy working on something with their laptops or phones.

Jose found himself sitting beside Etong Enriquez, who was engrossed in his attempts to access police database. His thoughts mulled over the possibility that me might be starting to develop feelings for Cat. It was just a matter of time, he supposed. Falling in love with someone that he loved in his past life must be the natural course of things.

The phone sitting on his lap suddenly buzzed, and he nearly jumped out of his skin in surprise. Goosebumps ran down his arm when he realized that it was coming from an unfamiliar number. He answered the call and made his way to the empty dining room where he would have relative privacy.

"Hello?" He was surprised by how bewildered his voice came out.

"Hi!" Cat's voice sent a thrill down his spine. "Si Cat to."

"Cat... Garcia?" he asked, feigning cluelessness.

She laughed at that. "Ah, may iba bang Cat sa buhay mo?"

He echoed her laughter throatily, feeling as tense as a bowstring. "Buti napatawag ka?"

"Nangangamusta lang naman. Parang bigla kitang namiss," she noted warmly.

"Namiss." Was he hoping against hope that she might also have feelings for him? He might as well as try grasping for straws while the opportunity presented itself. "Libre ka ba bukas?"

She paused for a while, as if thinking. "Pupunta dapat kami sa shooting range ni Tito G kaso may lakad siya ng mga kaibigan niya. Um, oo libreng libre naman ata ako. Bakit?"

"Parang date ba yan?" she asked quickly.

Those words sent a warm flush on his cheeks. "Kung gusto mo."

"Game na game naman ako," she told him with another of her maddening laughs. "Ano namang naisipan mo at ako yung niyaya mong lumabas, aber?"

"Kailangan ba ng dahilan?" He couldn't help but smile in spite of himself. It seemed like he was going out on an actual, proper date.

"Mmm, good point. Sige, kita ulit tayo bukas sa labas ng Museo?" she asked.

"Game ako diyan," he told her. A wide smile began to spread upon his features, and there was no stopping the elated feeling that seemed to make him float.

**Bonus**

**Friday, 02-26-16, 10:00 AM, Tea-rad Pass**

Goyong was aware that his knees were shaking from anxiety. His constant worry over Dolores' curse on Jay was bad enough, but his plan for that day was another thing. He had always been able to sweet talk his way into getting favors from people but he had no idea why a simple request was sending him into panic mode. His fingers started to shake when he saw Tina del Rosario step into the cafe with her sister, Angela.

She quickly gave her order to Rusca, who was manning the counter, and made her way to her favored seat by the bar. She turned to Goyong with a hawklike glance. "May kailangan ka daw sakin, sabi ni Julian."

"Meron nga," he agreed self consciously. "Gumagawa ka ba ng mga alahas?"

She nodded cautiously. "Oo, part ng family business yun eh."

He turned away to get started with the sisters' orders, wondering how to proceed. "Pati ba mga engagement rings?"

"Para ba yan kay Jay?" she asked slowly.

"Oo. Birthday na kasi niya next month at gusto ko nang..." He stopped, at a loss for words. "Kahit magkano pa yan, handa akong magbayad."

He set down mugs of hot coffee in front of her and Angela. He caught her gaze, which was filled with grief and guilt that seemed as old as he was. Did she already remember her past?

"Goyong, humingi ka na ng kahit anong pabor, wag lang ito," she began in an agitated voice. "Natatakot ako na... na baka may magawa nanaman akong mali at manira ng relationship ng iba."

"Tina, sige na," he begged. "Engagement ring lang naman ito. Hindi naman siguro masisira yung samahan namin ni Jay ng dahil diyan." He paused, then glanced at the painting hanging on the wall to his right - the painting of two boy generals leading a parade in the old streets of Angeles. "Madami din akong naging kasalanan noon at kahit papaano naredeem ko naman ata ang sarili ko."

She paused, then nodded. "Sige na nga." Her eyes followed his gaze and they misted over. "Gagawin ko yung pinakamagandang engagement ring na kaya kong gawin - free of charge. Pero bago ko ibigay ito sayo kapag natapos ko na... dapat magusap muna tayo. _Atin kang dapat abalu." May dapat kang malaman._

He missed her last sentence in his elation. He thanked her profusely and turned back to his job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayan ha, walang cliffie ngayon.


	9. Pressure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jose gets into trouble. Goyong discovers something.

**Bonus**

**Friday, 02-26-16, 10:15 AM, Tea-rad Pass**

"Hindi mo ata naiintindihan. May kailangan kang malaman. Importante ito," Tina said, breaking Goyong out of his happiness.

He gaped at her, bewildered. "B-Bakit, may problema ba?" he asked. "Pwede mo nang sabihin yan ngayon, kung ano man yan."

"Mamaya na tayo magusap, baka makaabala pa ako sa trabaho mo," she told him, though she was already starting to appear distressed.

"May problema ba?" Jay asked, stepping out of the kitchen with a tray of pastries in hand. She stared at the two of them, as if expecting some sort of confrontation.

Goyong shook his head with a smile. "Tapos ka na ba sa kitchen?" he asked, trying to sound calm. A storm was raging in his head though, thinking up of all possible faults that Tina might try to confess to him.

Jay nodded slowly, curiously. "Kailangan mo ba ng kahalili diyan?" she asked in concern. Her eyes flicked to Tina again. "Wala na rin naman akong ginagawa."

"Please," he begged. He turned back to Tina. "Tara, usap tayo."

Jay set down the pastries on their rack and strode straight for his workstation. "Sige na, usap na kayo. Ako nang bahala sa trensyera mo dito," she joked.

He nodded gratefully. "Salamat." He took off his apron and made his way to the other side of the bar.

Tina motioned to a small alcove where they could talk, and Goyong followed her to it. Her eyes darted around anxiously before focusing on him. "Goyong, alam kong reincarnation ka ng heneral," she began slowly.

"Ako nga yung Heneral," he agreed, trying to be as vague as possible. "Ako mismo yung heneral. Ibig sabihin ba nito naaalala mo...?"

"Na ako yung asawa ni Julian noon? Oo." Guilt and grief mingled on her sharp features. "Please, wag mo munang sabihin sakanya."

"Hindi ko naman sasabihin sakanya," he assured her. "May problema ba?"

She nodded slowly, almost imperceptibly. "Thank you. Goyong, kailangan mo kasing malaman..." Tears welled up in her eyes and she lowered her gaze. "Kasalanan ko kung bakit nahuli kayo ng nanay ni Poleng noon - kung bakit hindi natuloy yung pagtatanan niyo."

His jaw dropped. "Ano?"

"Yung ipinadala mong sulat - yung mga plano niyo kung paano sana kayo magtatanan - ipinasa ko pala sa maling tao at hindi ko alam na hindi pala ito dapat ipagkatiwala sakanya." She mumbled a name that his brain refused to process. "Nagsumbong siya sa mga magulang ni Poleng kaya ata nila pinigilan yung pagtatanan niyo. Alam kong di mo ako mapapatawad pero... I'm sorry."

Disbelief and grief mingled in his being, opening up old wounds that he thought were already patched up. He stared at Tina, at her obvious guilt toward what she had unwittingly done. It wasn't her fault, he kept reminding himself. It was done and done and no one could change the past anymore despite the fact that it still ripped him open.

He bowed his head. "Pinapatawad kita," he choked out, realizing that he was weeping. There was nothing else he could do, after all. "Ipinagkakatiwala ko parin sa iyo yung singsing... kung maaari."

She nodded at him and tore her gaze away. "Kung papayagan mo parin ako."

He nodded. "Oo naman."

* * *

_"Sigurado ka ba sa desisyon mo?" Jose asked his wife as he watched her examine herself on the mirror._

_She nodded determinedly and turned to the gun that her favorite uncle once bequeathed to her. "Handa akong sumama sa iyo kahit saan," she told him with her warmest of smiles. "At handa din akong lumaban para sa pagbabago - para sa kalayaan ng Inang Bayan."_

_It felt like he was swelling with as much love and adoration as his body could hold at that moment. "Sasama ka sa akin hanggang wala nang bukas?" he asked._

_She nodded and turned back to the mirror. She began to cut her long, dark locks with a knife. "Hanggang wala nang bukas, aking mahal."_

* * *

**Friday, 02-26-16, 1:45 PM, Tea-rad Pass**

Jose had to keep reminding himself that the date he scheduled with Cat wasn't even necessarily romantic. Friendly dates did exist, after all, and despite the closeness that they've slowly been building up since shortly before the Baguio trip, it didn't mean that she was starting to discover the same old feelings that he was trying to reacquaint himself with.

That didn't stop him from dressing in his casual best. True, it was just a plain blue and white long sleeved shirt, his least worn out jeans, and a pair of clean sneakers, but at least he looked more presentable than he usually did. At least he looked decent enough without looking like he tried too hard.

His stomach fluttered with misplaced jitters despite the fact that the date was still hours away.

He found himself spending his break in the cafe, wondering if tea would calm him down the way it did for Joven and Paco. He ordered the strongest one they had on stock, earning an amused stare from everyone else.

"Sina Joven at Nonong lang ang nakakasikmura diyan," Rusca noted from the counter. "Ganyan ba kalakas yung kaba mo?"

"Hindi ko alam kung effective sayo yung calming effect niyan," Goyong noted with a small frown. He set down the drink on the bar. "Pero grabe yung lasa niyan."

Jose found that he actually didn't mind the strong flavor. He also discovered that it was quite relaxing, soothing his nerves and calming his gut. He was still feeling a little anxious but it felt a little more manageable.

"Ano, may date ba kayo ni Cat?" Goyong asked with a wry smile before turning away to clean his space.

"Bakit mo alam?" Jose asked a little too sharply.

Goyong's smile widened mischievously. "Ganyan naman palagi yung ngiti ng mga taong excited sa mga date nila eh."

 _Tangina, ganun na ba ako kahalata?_ Jose shrugged and sipped more of his scalding tea. "Excited at kinakabahan."

Rusca nodded sagely. "Oo bro, ganyan talaga. Kahit ako kinakabahan parin kapag lumalabas kami ni Nena."

Goyong chuckled. "Mabahala ka kung hindi ka kinakabahan kasi baka hindi ka seryoso diyan kug ganun."

He wasn't sure if he was supposed to be comforted because he actually was feeling much better thanks to their words. 

**Friday, 02-26-16, 6:00 PM, Marquee Mall**

He didn't even mind the hellish traffic and the marginally longer than usual commuting time that it took for them to reach the mall. He was with Cat and at the moment it was all that mattered. He really was starting to go crazy for her, he supposed.

The crowd in the mall somehow eased the tension building up in the shadowy corners of his mind. There was no Dolores, no dopplegangers who would dare cause mayhem in such a public place.

"Ah, biyernes nga pala ngayon," Cat said bemusedly, taking in the flood of people around them.

He nodded solemnly. "Last day of work, rush hour, walang klase karamihan ng mga local students bukas..."

She hummed in agreement. "Ayos lang naman sa akin yun," she told him.

He smiled and held out his hand. "Shall we?" he asked quietly.

She took his hand and gripped it firmly, affectionately. It felt just right. "Tara."

Hand in hand, they wove their way through the crowd, letting their feet lead them wherever they would.

**Friday, 02-26-16, 11:30 PM, Angeles City Proper**

He was tired and happy. They mostly spent their time walking around and talking, but he didn't mind one b it. He was getting to know her more and more and every additional detail sent him spiralling into a mix of long buried guilt and rekindled affections.

They ended up roaming in the historic quarter of the city proper, the city's iconic church looming over them like a watchful parent. It was a lovely night, made even more lovely by the woman who was walking with him.

"Mukhang matumal ang mga jeep ngayon," he noted, not regretting the fact at all. It would let him spend more time with her, let him reconcile with the fact that she was alive and whole in this lifetime.

"Ayos lang yun," she assured him with yet another one of her achingly familiar smiles. She tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "Nandito ka naman."

He began to mirror her smile. "Ibig sabihin ba nito eh gusto mo ako... gusto mo akong kasama?"

"Bakit naman hindi?" she asked.

Before he could answer, he heard a loud, piercing sound a few yards away - across the grill fence separating the sidewalk from the Pamintuan Mansion. He looked up to see a certain someone standing by the outdoor steps. It was Selong's doppleganger, watching them with dark, stormy eyes. His hand moved as he caught Jose's gaze, sending a knife flying their way.

_Shit._

Jose tightened his grip on Cat's hand and pulled her down. The knife narrowly missed them, planting itself on the wooden post standing right beside them.

"Anong nangyayari?" Cat asked worriedly.

"Hindi ko pa din alam," Jose said quickly.

His gaze flickered at Selong's doppleganger, who was making his way to the mansion's gates - which were supposed to be locked. The effort to climb over it or unlock it in any way was going to be enough to buy them some time. He raised a finger to silence Cat and began to lead her away, lead her to the church area just two hundred paces away where there would be more people around.

He could hear a loud clang behind them. He looked back to see the doppleganger successfully kicking the gate open. There was a muffled whistling sound, followed by a sharp pain in his arm.

"Takbo," he told Cat. "Tago ka sa Ministop kung di ka makahanap ng sasakyan na jeep. Alam kong baka may dala kang baril pero hindi siya tatablan nun."

"Eh paano ka?" she asked. She hadn't even questioned him on his knowledge about dopplegangers. She just took his words at face value.

If his hunch was right, Goyong and Jay would be passing by the area soon, having come from a dinner date in The Quad. He hoped that they would be bringing their special knives with them - and that they would see him.

He faced the approaching doppleganger, taking the stance of a man who was about to take his last stand.

"May kailangan ka ba talaga sa akin o nananakot ka lang?" he asked casually. His eyes flicked to his hurting arm, where a black knife was embedded.

The doppleganger growled. "Nagbabala na kami na itigil mo na ang iyong pananaliksik at paghahanap. Hindi ka nakinig."

"Bakit naman ako titigil eh personal matters yun, bro?" Jose continued with a pleasantly mischievous smile.

The doppleganger stopped and regarded him yet again with his stormy eyes, mild curiosity and amusement on his face. He tilted his head, as if studying his next move - or probably waiting for more instructions from Dolores. "Sigurado akong alam mong hindi ka naming hahayaang makalayo pa sa iyong pananaliksik."

"At sigurado akong alam mong hindi ako makikinig sa mga gagong katulad mo," Jose retorted, maintaining his cheeky smile.

He knew it was a bad idea to remove the knife from his arm, but if worse came to worse, it would be his only weapon against his foe. _Salamat ha, naging armado ako bigla._

He wasn't the best at knife fighting - that would always be Jay - but he knew enough from watching Goyong and Rusca's lessons. He swiftly grabbed the knife from his arm as the doppleganger lunged at him, parrying the stabbing blow that would have gutted him on the spot. They traded blow after blow, and his inexperienced, clumsy movements meant that he would not be holding out too long.

The wooziness from the steady blood loss from his injured arm wasn't helping either.

His vision was starting to blur, his eyes clouding when the doppleganger managed to knock the knife out of his weakening grip. It flew a couple of meters away, landing on the empty, cobblestone street. He barely managed to step back before the doppleganger lunged again, his knife plunging in between his ribs.

There was a loud shout behind him, but he was in too much pain to process what was going on. He could hear voices - one male and two female. His knees buckled, saving him from the doppleganger's next strike.

There was the sound of a loud gunshot, and everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...labyu guys


	10. Dahilan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jose gets free lessons.

_Jose watched as Catalina stood beside him, dressed like a man, her hair cropped short to complete her disguise. He was still mesmerized by her nevertheless, and the way she deftly fired shots with her newly acquired gun amazed him. He heard her tell tales of the way her favorite uncle taught her about gunmanship. but he had never seen her in action until then._

_To the inner circle of the revolution, of the Katipunan, he was now Silim and she was Liway._

_He told her that she didn't have to be disguised as a man - that there were numerous women in their society, but she insisted on the disguise. She believed that she would be given more work to do if they thought she was a man, and he didn't want to argue with her on that. He would just have to do his best to protect her when necessary, though he knew that the most capable hands were hers._

**Friday, 02-26-16, 11:45 PM, Angeles City Proper**

"Hindi naman gaanong madami yung nawalang dugo sakanya," an awfully familiar voice broke through the dark haze of mild pain. "Tumigil na din yung pagdugo ng sugat oh."

His eyes creaked open slowly, dazedly. Three people were peering over him with worry in their eyes - Cat, Goyong, and Jay. He groaned as he felt the sharp pain in his side and tried to sit up. "Nasaan...?" he began before his vision spun.

"Huy, wag mong biglain yung sarili mo," Cat told him gently, pushing him down to rest his head on her lap again.

Jay looked at him grimly."Nakatakbo siya," she said, as if trying to answer his unspoken question about the doppleganger. "Hindi na namin hinabol."

"Nabaril ko naman siya sa binti nung tumakbo siya," murmured Cat, a proud look lighting up her face.

"That's my girl," Jose joked as he tried to sit up again. He was starting to feel stronger, steadier.

"Kailangan nating ipatingin yang sugat mo," Goyong told him.

"Hindi na kailangan." He stood up and dusted himself. He inspected the wound with a pleased smile. It was fairly shallow despite the amount of blood that it drew from him, which came as a surprise. He probably just needed to clean it up and he'll be as good as new.

Goyong didn't seem pleased by that. "Sigurado ka?"

He nodded with a smile. _"Ali nakayu migaganaka, masalese naku." Wag na kayong magalala, maayos na ako._

"Ate Cat, samahan ka na naming umuwi," announced Jay. "Baka pakiramdam mo kasi hindi parin safe."

Cat shook her head. "Basta makasakay ako ng jeep, ayos na ako." It seemed like she wanted to ask more about the encounter but backed down.

"Samahan ka na naming maghintay," Jose insisted.

The four of them headed down the street and to the area where Cat's jeep route passed by. It was still eerily empty, too quiet, but there truly was no one else in there but them. It took them another half hour before one of the silver jeepneys stopped in front of them.

"Sige, mauna na ako. Salamat, ha?" Cat leaned forward to kiss his cheek, patted Jay and Goyong's arms, and boarded the jeep.

**Saturday, 02-27-16, 8:30 AM, Brgy. Pulung Bulo**

He was reading the letter over and over again, lying down on the couch slash cabinet by the bay window. La Pieta Memorial Park was right across the highway - a mere two minute walk from the hoiuse - but its vastness meant that looking for his grave would still take hours, if not days. Besides, there wouldn't even be any assurance that the grave was properly marked.

It was a lazy day, he supposed, and being hurt last night meant that he was supposed to be resting all day. Well, he didn't mind peace and quiet, except for the fact that Cat hadn't called him since they parted ways and was probably thinking of the fact that her association with him could get her in danger. Of course, there were also the eventual questions that he might receive from her.

He had just finished mulling over the letter for the fifth time since breakfast when a shadow fell over him. Goyong and the twins were standing beside him, dressed for a day out.

"Mukha kanang nababagot diyan," Julian noted. "Lalabas kami sandali, gusto mong sumama?"

"Saan kayo pupunta?" Jose asked, sitting up. He was up for a day of rest, but he supposed going out with some of his friends did not count as a strenuous activity.

"S-Sa flower shop ni Margarita," Julio said quickly, looking down and scuffing the wooden floor with his combat boot. "Wag mo akong tignan ng ganyan, di naman ako magda-damoves sakanya. Kailangan ng tulong ni Goyong."

Goyong cleared his throat. "Para sa birthday ni Jay ito."

"Wag kang mag-alala," quipped Julian. "Hindi ako yung magmamaneho."

Jose stared at his own clothes - a plain shirt and a pair of ragged khaki pants. They didn't seem too bad, especially if it was just a run to the flower shop. He also felt assured that neither Dolores nor the dopplegangers would be lurking around to assail them in a crowded part of the city, especially in broad daylight. Maybe it could even help him clear his head enough to think about how to finish the search for his grave.

**Saturday, 02-27-16, 9:00 AM, Angeles City Proper**

They parked not far from Margarita's flower shop, which was very visible in the crowded sidewalk due to its colorfully painted exterior and the vivid hues of the flowers on display. A set of small cacti in colorful pots were also arrayed on a small glass shelf. Margarita herself was standing behind a vintage wooden countertop that was painted a bright, cheery yellow that complimented her blue hair. She smiled as they stepped in, a spark of recognition in her brown eyes.

"Hi," she greeted them. "Kayo yung mga kaibigan ni Kuya Andoy, ano?"

"Kami nga," Julio began nervously. "A-Ako yung binigyan mo ng cactus na kasing tigang ng puso ko."

"Bro, eto nanaman tayo eh," Jose complained. "Pano ka magkakaroon ng ategirl mo kung hinuhugutan mo lahat?"

Margarita nodded sagely. "Bakit ka pa huhugot kung nandito naman ako? Kung tigang yang puso mo edi lunurin natin ng pagmamahal."

"Bagay nga sila ano?" muttered Goyong.

"Sarap ngang pag untugin," agreed Julian.

Margarita pouted playfully at them. "Bakit, bawal na bang bumanat yung mga hindi pa nakakahanap ng forever?"

While the group exchanged banters, Jose found himself roaming around the shop, examining the variety of flowers on sale. He never really got the chance to find out if Cat would appreciate receiving them now that she had been reincarnated. His fingers lightly traced the bright yellow surface of a daisy, noting that it would definitely suit her.

_Kung bibigyan ko man siya ng bulaklak kapag nagkita kami ulit, dapat lang na nababagay sa diwata yung ibibigay ko._

Having seen all the flowers on sale, he turned back to the counter and the conversation.

"Stargazers? Oo, meron akong iba ibang kulay pero by order pa sila para sa boquet," Margarita was saying. "Pwede rin silang ihalo sa mga rosas."

"Uy, ayos yan ah." Goyong drummed his fingers on the counter top with a small smile. "Pero kukunin ko parin yung mga seedlings."

"Grabe talagang mageffort itong si Greggyboy, ano?" Jose said with an amused grin. "Kaya gustong gusto siya ng mga babae noon eh."

Margarita nodded solemnly. "Ang swerte ng girlfriend niya sakanya ano?"

"Correction," Goyong replied with a beatific smile. "Ako yung swerte sakanya."

**Monday, 02-28-16, 7:15 AM, Brgy. Pulung Bulo**

Jay approached him right after he finished clearing up breakfast that day.

"Mukhang may kailangan din yung mga anino sayo, ano?" she noted with one of her mischievous grins.

He nodded slowly, remembering the way that Dolores and Selong's doppleganger seemed to be warning him not to search for his final resting place. He couldn't understand why, either, but it seemed like whatever he would be learning - or finding - would be detrimental to them.

"Siguro ganun na nga." He shrugged good naturedly. "Baka may alam ako sa past life ko na ayaw nilang malaman natin ngayon."

"Possible," she agreed.

She held out her hand, showing him one of the four special daggers that the team owned - one four daggers that could destroy the dopplegangers and maybe even Dolores herself. She, Goyong, Rusca, and Joven had one each, and she was holding out the dagger owned by her brother - the dagger with a black stone on its handle.

"Better safe than sorry," she began cautiously. "Alam kong hindi ka ganoon ka-proficient sa knife fighting pero kailangan mong matuto. Baka kailangan mong tumulong sa pagtalo natin sa anino ni Tito Selong."

It seemed like a tall order. Shooting guns and hand to hand combat were all he was ever good at. He could barely be deemed passable when it came to escrima.

"Matuto?" he began cautiously.

Her smile widened dangerously. "Maswerte ka, kuya. Kung training lang naman sa knife fighting ang kailangan, matutulungan naman kita. Hindi nga lang ako ganun kagaling magturo pero... sana maging sapat na."

He took the dagger from her cautiously, afraid that its edge would wound him. It seemed _exciting_ , to say the least. At least he wouldn't be helpless next time.

"Game na ako diyan," he said, infusing himself with confidence that he didn't have. He hoped that it wasn't too late to learn.

She smiled and nodded. "Alam ko. Magbihis ka kung kailangan, tapos magkita tayo doon sa enclosure. Maguumpisa na tayo ngayon."

"Ngayon?" he yelped, his free hand flying to his wounded side. "Sigurado ka?"

"Oo naman." She whipped out her own dagger and twirled it deftly - once, twice, thrice, letting the red gem on its handle catch light. "Hindi naman pwedeng ipostpone yan at baka may mangyari pang masama."

"Game on," was all he could reply with a feral grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayan ha. Wala talagang spoiler.


	11. Mad as Rabbits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jose learns new things. Joven tries to remember. Goyong's asks for permission.

_They were at war, Their enemies may shy away from the term, treating them more like pests, and their superiors think their group too noble to consider it. No matter the sugarcoating though, it all came down to both sides struggling to win against the other._

_"Sa tingin mo ba'y mananalo tayo?" Catalina asked him one day, once they have retired to their tent after a day of skirmishing._

_Jose nodded earnestly. "Dumadami parin ang mga sumasali sa Katipunan araw araw," he told her. "Hindi tayo matatalo hangga't may mga naniniwala parin sa mga pangarap natin - sa Kalayaan."_

_She took his hand in hers. "Eh tayo, mahal? Sa tingin mo ba'y... makakaabot tayo sa pagtatapos ng himagsikan na ito? Makikita parin ba natin na lumaya ang bayan?"_

_"Hindi natin masasabi," he replied earnestly._

_He tried to stay positive despite people they knew dying left and right. He knew that he could never fully keep her safe - not when they were sent away to different tasks every day, not when both of them put their lives on the line with every waking hour._

_He wrapped his arms around her, suddenly wary of what tomorrow may bring. No matter what their next tasks would bring to them, he wanted to spend a night with the woman he loved first. Having joined the rebellion as men, it may prove disastrous if the other men in his new home found him with a woman in his arms - especially if that woman was posing as a man named Casimiro._

_To hell with it, though._

_"Medyo matagal na tayong namuhay na parang hindi magasawa," he told her in a feverish whisper. "Maaari mo ba akong pagbigyan, kahit ngayong gabi lang?"_

_In a flash, she was starting to undress already. Her lips were quirking up to one of her smiles that were growing rarer by the day. "Oo naman, mahal. Para sa iyo."_

**Sunday, 02-28-16, 9:45 AM, Brgy. Pulung Bulo**

Jose had been practicing with Jay for almost two hours already, learning the basics of knife fighting from her. He was pleasantly surprised that it really was quite a challenge, especially as he didn't have the agility or the flexibility that Jay must have built up over the years. She managed to knock him down easily and stick a wooden knife to his neck even though he was bulkier, more muscular than her.

He was sure that he would never be as good as her, but he hoped that he could at least be eventually deemed passable enough to defend himself if ever that he faced a doppleganger again.

"In fairness mas madali ka namang turuan kaysa kay Kuya Ed," Jay was noting with a laugh.

He raised an eyebrow at that. "Ako? Mas madaling turuan kaysa kay Ed? Alam mo bang yun yung prodigy sa Academia Militar ni Heneral noon?"

That elicited more laughter from Jay. She hefted her makeshift knife and turned to him again. "Exactly. Iba kasi yung military training sa self defense lessons ko."

He barely had enough reaction time before she pounced on him. Their knives met with a loud clacking sound and he staggered back as she aimed for him again. Her second blow aimed true, and she managed to land a hit on his hand. She pulled back for a disarming move when she doubled over, clutching her chest.

"May problema ba?" he asked, moving out of his fighting stance.

Jay shook her head though her eyes watered in what must have been pain. "Ayos lang ako," she said breathlessly.

"Sigurado ka? Baka balatin ako ng buhay ni Goyong pag may nangyari sayo," he argued.

She laughed though it seemed forced. "Oks na oks lang ako, kuya." She straightened up and hefted her knife, then apparently thought better of it. "Pero nakarami na din ako ng naituro sayo ngayon, ano? _Lupang kailangan ku pang magpaynawa_." _Mukhang kailangan ko munang magpahinga._

**Sunday, 02-28-16, 2:00 PM, Brgy. Pulung Bulo**

He finally decided to pluck up the courage to call her. He hoped that he hadn't scared her away after everything that happened. He also feared that she might ask too much questions that he didn't have the authority to answer.

She answered after the first ring. "Hello? Si Cat to."

"Si Jober-- si Jose to," he confirmed awkwardly. "Nangangamusta lang."

"Hi!" At least she still sounded enthusiastic. "Kamusta ka na? Yung sugat mo?"

"Maayos na ako," he assured her. A smile was threatening to split up his face but he had no intention of fighting it back. "Ikaw? Paano nga pala kayo nagkita nina Goyong nung Biyernes?"

She chuckled. "Mahabang kwento."

He shrugged though she wouldn't see it. "Wala naman akong gagawin ngayon at pinipilit nila akong magpahinga eh."

"Sigurado kang ayos ka lang, ha?" The concern in her voice made him ache all over in a good way.

"Peks man," he purred.

She paused, gathering her thoughts, before moving on. "Pagdating ko sa ministop sinubukan kong tawagan yung kaibigan mo - si Joven? May contact number kasi ako dahil nagiwan siya ng business card sa Museo noon. Hindi nga lang siya sumasagot, parang busy noon eh. Buti nalang nakita kong dumadaan si Jay at si Greg kaya sakanila ako nagpatulong. Mukhang, um, naintindihan naman nila yung nangyayari kaya ayun."

"Ah." He thought carefully before phrasing his next question. "Anyare nung naabutan niyo kami?"

She let out a shaky huff of breath. "Ayun, nakita ka naming natumba. Nagumpisa siyang tumakbo nung nakita niya kami kaya sinubukan kong barilin sa binti kaso parang hindi siya gaanong tinablan. Ayun, pinigilan namin yung pagdugo mo tapos nagising ka na."

"Buti nalang talaga dumating kayo," he said earnestly.

"Sino ba yung lalakeng yun?" Cat asked. "Parang may alam kayo tungkol sa isa't isa."

"Hindi ko din maintindihan ng maayos." That was as honest as he could get for the moment. "Pero parang... pinipigilan nila akong malaman kung anong nangyari sa original na Jose Bernal."

"Parang mystery movie, ano?" Cat noted, chuckling. "Well, at least ayos ka lang. Sige, baka nakakaabala na ako. Bukas na lang ulit."

"Sige, ingat ka," he croaked out.

"Ingat ka din." She chuckled yet again and ended the call.

**Sunday, 02-28-16, 2:00 PM, Brgy. Pulung Bulo**

Manuel watched calmly while Nonong and the Enriquez brothers attempted to gain access to the local police database, whose security seemed to have drastically improved. The three hackers murmured and whined to each other while they typed away on their laptops and shifted on their cushions.

Manuel reclined on his space on the couch though, calmly sipping coffee while he observed them. Paco was seated beside him, reading his students' essays with a wry smile. Neither of them spoke for a while, merely letting their friends go on with their work.

"Wala din akong makuhang info tungkol dun sa marka sa pader - yung kinuhanan ng picture ni Ed," Etong was complaining after a while. "Baka random na vandalism lang talaga yun."

Nonong shook his head vigorously. "Nope, sigurado akong may kinalaman yun dun sa pagkamatay nung biktima."

"Yung nakakatakot talaga diyan eh wala talaga siyang reason para mapunta sa Angeles." Vince was saying. He looked up from his laptop with a small scowl. "So talagang, uh, powers siguro ni Dolores yung ginamit, ano?"

"Hindi naman siguro pwedeng gawing rason sa mga pulis yun, ano?" Manuel noted with his customary grimness.

Fear gripped him whenever he thought of Dolores and her witchcraft. He wasn't afraid for himself, not at all, despite the fact that she would be among the woman's first targets as a member of Team Hijo de Puta. What he feared the most would be the fact that Dolores could attempt to harm his wife and son just to get to him and the rest of the team.

Despite their reunion, he migh have to avoid eventually moving in with them until the problem with Dolores was resolved.

**Bonus**

**Sunday, 02-28-16, 2:00 PM, Marquee Mall**

It was just supposed to be a normal day in the mall for Joven - he was just out on a date with Angela, which wasn't a big deal anymore. They've been through a number of shops that Angela wanted to check out, He didn't mind one bit though, as it meant he got to spend more time with her. He wanted to take some time to relax especially as everyone at home had been on edge since Jose was attacked by a doppleganger.

He explained their predicament to Angela during the drive to the mall, having decided to come clean on the entire matter, and he was pleased to see that she didn't shy away from him. She actually seemed quite intrigued by Dolores and the dopplegangers, to his surprise.

"Natatakot ka ba sakanya?" she asked as they ate their late lunch in a Japanese fast food outlet. "Parang ang dami niyang kayang gawin, ano?"

He nodded. He wasn't like his sister - hiding his fear never worked for him. "Madami nga siyang kayang gawin. Ang dami na ngang napatay ng mga anino niya eh. Hindi ko maintindihan kung bakit hindi pa siya diretsahang nanggugulo sa bahay pero nagpapasalamat naman ako doon."

A sharp pain seared his head all of a sudden, blurring his vision.

_He was the first Joven Hernando yet again, sitting beside a small, makeshift tent. Beside him was a tall man with a scraggly beard. He couldn't recall who the man was - he could barely remember his travel from Manila to Angeles aside from vague sensations and occassional forrays into settlements to scrounge for news._

_"Darating ang araw at may isang... babae... na maghahabol sa apo ng iyong apo, ngunit wag kang mangamba. Ang kanyang magiging tahanan ay may pundasyon na magsisilbing kalasag nila upang hindi sila mailalagay sa panganib basta nasa loob sila ng bahay na ito," the man was saying calmly._

"Ano pong ibig niyong sabihin?" Joven asked with a small frown.

"Maiintindihan mo din pagdating ng panahon," the man said with a mischievous grin.

A warm touch pulled him out of the fragment of memory that he was lost in. Angela was peering at him with concern in her eyes, her bright pink hair falling all over her face. "May problema ba?"

"W-wala naman," he stammered.

Who was that man and why did it seem like Joven couldn't remember _anything_ about him? It felt like all of the chunks in his memories involved him.

**Sunday, 02-28-16, 10:00 PM, Brgy. Pulung Bulo**

Goyong felt like his knees were shaking when he approached Joven that night in the living room. The elder Hernando sibling was reading one of his old journals, a small frown on his face. He looked up when the boy general's shadow fell over him though, his frustrated expression replaced with that of mild curiosity.

"Goyong, may kailangan ka ba?" he murmured.

The boy general nodded and looked around the area. Only Rusca and Manuel were around, as the others were already upstairs. "Pwede ba tayong magusap?"

Joven gave him a quizzical look but nevertheless followed him downstairs into the basement, which was cleaner and more organized than it had been in the past months - or even decades. The two of them perched on the small table by the wooden stairs.

"Anong meron?" Joven asked.

Goyong took a deep breath, steeling himself for what he was about to say. He'd never done it the proper way before, as even his betrothal to Dolores was mostly done by his superiors and their parents. "Magpapaalam sana ako." He paused, testing the waters. He saw a flicker of understanding in Joven's eyes, making him feel braver. "May balak na akong magpropose kay Jay."

A small smile touched Joven's lips. "I expected as much," he admitted. "Matanda na kayo pareho, hindi ko na kayo pipigilan. Alam ko namang aalagaan niyo yung isa't isa. Kung kailangan mo pa ito, binibigay ko na yung, uh, basbas ko."

Goyong let out a loud hiss of pent up breath. "Salamat." Tears of gratitude blurred his eyes momentarily before he blinked them away. _Hindi lang ito para sa pagbigay mo ng pahintulot at basbas - dahil na din sa pagtanggap niyo sakin ng tuluyan._

He swore yet again - swore to whatever deity might be listening to his thoughts - that he would do everything protect everyone in his new family against Dolores and her dopplegangers. His enemies must have forgotten that he was both the boy general and Goyong the former wanderer. Both were dangerous in their own ways, and now that he found a middle ground between them without succumbing to his old darkness, he knew that they had every right to fear him.


	12. Summertime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jose has a brilliant idea. Manuel makes plans for the future. Goyong is still madly in love.

_Manuel kept telling himself that it was just a small raid. They would swoop down on the small outpost, capture or kill the soldiers that manned it, get all the supplies and weapons that they could, then move out. It sounded easy enough when they were briefed on it, but he knew that it was far from it._

_As much as he tried to remind himself that it wasn't even that difficult compared to what other Katipuneros were sent off to do, he still worried and fretted. His wife, Gabriella, was pregnant with their son, and wanted to go home to her - no matter how briefly - once their mission was over._

_Hefting his rifle, he looked at his fellow rebels. They were all young, anxious, and terrified of their first battle. It was going to be a baptism of blood for all of them._

**Thursday, 03-03-16, 3:00 PM, Museo Ning Angeles**

Jose's shoes brushed lightly against the ground as he made his way to the museum, his hands trembling slightly. He was clutching a boquet of daisies in one hand and a small bucket of fried chicken in another. He hoped that he wouldn't make a mess of things. After all, Cat just mentioned her birthday in passing during last night's phone call.

None of the museum staff paid him any mind anymore. By then they were all used to the fact that the archive offices had frequent visitors. Visiting students and the occassional adults still gave him odd stares though, and he stared back at them before he slipped into the entrance to the offices.

Bugallon was, as usual, stationed in the small office that led to the archive room. He was busy filling up something that was labeled as a practicum handbook but he quickly looked up when he heard the creaked open. He smiled sheepishly as he realized who it was.

"Hi kuya." He was still as upbeat as ever, which was a good thing. "Patapos na yung OJT ko dito kaya kailangan ko nang magkumpleto ng requirements."

Jose winced, remembering his own days as an intern. "So may balak ka na bang lipatan na trabaho?"

Bugallon chuckled. "Hired na ako dito, kuya. Graduation nalang ang kailangan." He leaned forward with a conspiring smile. "Ano ba yan, binubulabog ata kita. Nasa archive room si Ate Cat, as usual."

Jose thanked him and headed to the side door that led to the archives. His stomach fluttered with butterflies that seemed to have been caught in a hurricane. He was torn between running the last few meters to the archive room and throwing up.

He did neither, of course.

Cat was in the archive room, as her intern confirmed, but she wasn't alone. A familiar middle aged man was standing across the table from her, talking in a low, kind voice. They both looked up from their conversation when Jose stepped in, making him feel like he was suddenly thrown into ta glaringly bright spotlight.

He was standing face to face with Tinyente Gerardo Garcia, Cat's favorite uncle in her past life. The former lieutenant was exactly as Jose remembered him to be - middling height, round faced, shoulder length hair tied back with simple brown string. There was a flash of recognition in the older man's, which looked like they knew more than his appearance let on.

No one spoke for a while.

Cat was the one who finally broke the silence. She beamed at Jose and motioned for him to come forward. "Tito, siya po yung sinasabi ko sayo," she said eagerly. "Si Jose Bernal po."

Tatang Garcia affixed Jose with a scrutinizing gaze, his dark eyes taking in his slightly disheveled appearance. A smile slowly spread on his face as he nodded in approval. "Mukhang matino ka naman," he noted in a jovial tone.

Jose felt warmth creeping up his cheeks, making him feel like his face was on fire. "G-Ganun po ba?" he asked, flustered.

Tatang Garcia held out his hand, a smile still on his face. "Gerardo Garcia," he said in a firm, surprisingly respectful voice. "Ako yung may ari ng Marksman Shooting Range."

"Napakilala na po ata ako ng pamangkin niyo pero ako po si Jose Bernal," Jose quipped with a smile. He took the older man's hand and shook it. "Co-owner po ng Artikulo Uno Bookshop."

Tatang Garcia chuckled. "Naks, polite pa." He turned to Cat. "O siya, iiwan ko na muna kayong dalawa, may nakikipagkita pa sa akin sa shooting range."

"Ingat po kayo," Cat said with a wide smile.

Jose turned to her once Tatang Garcia left the archive room. He held out the flowers and the chicken. "Happy birthday! So kinukwento mo pala ako sa tito mo?" he asked with a teasing smile.

Cat blushed and looked down. "Nakwento ko kasi na sobrang bait at napakasweet mo."

"Mabait na, sweet pa? Nilalagnat ba ako?" he joked.

She raised an eyebrow. "Totoo naman ah."

It was his turn to blush. He never broke his gaze though. He committed every detail of her features to his memory. He smiled at her and leaned forward. "Gigisain sana kita, pero mukhang busy ka," he finally said, motioning at the stack of folders on the table.

Cat nodded sadly. "Oo, napadaan lang talaga si Tito G para sabihin na umuwi ako ng maaga mamaya. Mukhang pinaghanda niya ako."

"Kayo nalang dalawa yung magkasama sa bahay, ano?" he tried to verify, remembering her mentioning about an uncle during the trip in Baguio.

"Oo. Ayos lang naman, parang tatay ko na din siya." Cat smiled and shrugged.

Jose glanced at his watch. His brother would be looking for him soon. "Sige, ha? Kailangan ko nang bumalik sa shop. Usap nalang tayo mamaya." He set down her gifts on the small bit of free space on her table and gave her a swift kiss. "Happy birthday."

Her eyes widened, a pleased but surprised look on her face. He kept that wonderful image in his head as he made his way back to the book shop.

**Friday, 03-04-16, 8:00 PM, Brgy. Pulung Bulo**

It was a beautiful summer's evening. Most of the people in the house were out that day on some appointment or another, but there was Jose, stuck at home with only Nonong and Vince for company. He would've given anything to be with Cat that day - maybe even have a post birthday celebration with her - but she said that she would be out of town with her uncle to visit some relatives.

His thoughts strayed yet again to the letter addressed to him, warning him that Dolores was after him and that his body was eventually moved to La Pieta Memorial Park - which was just a couple of minutes' walk away from their home. He could have easily sauntered over to start his search, but the cemetery was a vast area and it would take him hours or days to cover it all. That wasn't even counting the sweltering heat that he would be subjected to now that summer was finally creeping up.

The two hackers in the living room muttered disgruntedly with each other as they attempted yet again to gain access to the police database, whose security was now improved. They seemed to be on the verge of giving up when Jose was struck with an sudden idea.

"Mga bro," he began, sitting up from his spot by the bay window bench. "Gusto niyo ba ng challenge para mapalamig muna yung mga ulo niyo diyan?"

Vince stared at him and cracked his knuckles. "Basta wag physical yan ah, ang init sa labas!"

"Hindi niyo man kailangang lumayo sa mga laptop niyo," Jose assured him with a languid smile. "May gusto lang akong ipasubok sa inyo - kung mahack niyo yung records ng La Pieta."

"La Pieta? As in yung sementeryo?" Nonong asked, eyes widening.

Vince was already smiling as he turned back to his laptop. "Mukhang mas madali naman yan kumpara sa police database. No problemo, Kuya Jober. Kami na ni Nonong ang bahala diyan."

"Teka, wala pa man akong sinasabi," argued Nonong. "Pero sige na nga."

"Salamat." Jose couldn't help but smile. He was sure that his friends - the best hackers in Angeles - wouldn't let him down.

**Friday, 03-04-16, 8:00 PM, Dainty Teahouse, The Quad**

Manuel found himself on yet another dinner date with his wife and their restless son. He was glad to spend time with his family, mulling on what could have been and what else could be. He was also pleased to realize that all the tension that he had been carrying in him with every meeting he had with Gabby had finally melted away, letting him just be himself without exerting too much of an effort.

"Ang lalim naman ng iniisip mo," Gabby noted after he lapsed into sudden silence. She eyed him worriedly as she sipped her iced tea. "May problema ka ba sa bahay? Hindi mo pa ako pinapakilala sa mga kasama mo, ah."

"Ayos naman kami, gusto mo ba silang makilala?" he asked quickly - a little too quickly.

He had no qualms about anyone in the team - as a matter of fact, everyone was still getting along well despite the usual bickering and banter. Having discussed the matter of reincarnation during a previous dinner date, he and his wife have finally reached an understanding on a great deal of matters. He was still hesitant to breach the matter of Dolores though, afraid that it might push Gabby away yet again. It might also endanger his small family, as the knowledge might put his wife and son on the witch's hit list.

"Alam mo, gusto ko nang makilala yung mga kaibigan mo," Gabby insisted with a small pout. "Kahit picture nga wala kang pinapakita eh."

"Gusto mo na ba talaga silang makilala?" he asked, wondering if she would be fine with everyone else's quirkiness.

She leaned forward, suddenly businesslike. "Gusto kong malaman kung sino yung mga kasama sa bahay ng asawa ko. Hindi naman siguro bawal yun, ano?"

"May point ka. Hindi nga." He rummaged in his phone and showed her some snapshots that were taken during their trip to Baguio. "Kung gusto mo, pwede kitang dalhin doon sa bahay bukas para makita mo din sila in person."

"Gusto ko yan." The businesslike glint in her eyes never left. "Gusto ko silang makilala. Lahat."

His mind reeled from her words. What was she planning? He hoped that she wouldn't cause a scene or start an argument with them.

"Hindi naman magiging problema yun." With his wife's strong personality, he hoped that the introductions that his wife was insisting on would not cause a breach between them and the rest of Team Hijo de Puta.

Gabby's eyes softened. "Hindi naman ako naghahanap ng away o ano pa yan. Alam kong marunong kang mamili ng kaibigan, noon pa man. Gusto ko lang silang pasalamatan kasi nandoon sila para sayo nung iniwan kita."

Manuel felt his throat hitch, but he smothered down the welling emotions, burried it deep in the crevasses of his mind. He kept his face straight as he nodded to his wife. "Kung ganun lang naman, hindi naman problema yun. Pero alam mo, kalimutan na natin yung kahapon. Andito ka. Andito ako at si Martin. Yung kinabukasan nalang yung problemahin natin."

"Kinabukasan ba nating tatlo?" she asked with a small smile.

He nodded. "Kung gusto mo."

She smiled at that. "Oo naman. Kailangan naming bumalik ng panandalian sa America next week - may mga dapat lang asikasuhin. Pero pagbalik ko, kung gusto mo..."

"Maging pamilya na tayo ulit?" he asked, resorting to his old knack of finishing her sentences.

She nodded, beaming. "Oo. Kung gusto mo."

"Bakit hindi?" he replied simply, taking her hand in his, unable to smother down the sudden burst of affection and glee.

_Mukhang nareincarnate nga kami para makuha na namin yung mga happy ending na ipinagkait sa amin ng digmaan._

**Bonus**

**Friday, 03-04-16, 8:00 PM, Brgy. Pulung Bulo**

Goyong found himself sitting on the black-carpeted floor in Jay's room, struggling with the wrappers for Rusca's gift. He decided to team up with Jay to get their glutonnous friend a set of cookbooks, and he was starting to regret the fact that he volunteered to wrap the gifts. He never really mastered the art of gift wrapping and it was starting to show.

Jay was watching him from her perch on her bed with a quizzical smile. "So birthday ko na sa susunod na biyernes," she said airily. "Wala ka naman sigurong masamang balak, ano?"

"Anong klaseng masamang balak yan?" Goyong asked with a big grin as he meticulously cut off some tape. "May request ka ba?"

"Wala naman," she said, still sounding unusually nonchalant. "Baka lang kasi may binabalak kang cheesy shit diyan at masapak pa kita."

"Alam ko namang ayaw mo ang cheesy." His actual plans weightd down in his head though, and he couldn't help but fret. He was quite anxious of his proposal plans, afraid that she would turn him down.

_Tadhana nga naman, ano? Ang mga babae ang nagpipilit na mag-alok ng kasal sayo noon at heto ka ngayon, halos himatayin sa kaba kasi magaalok ka na ng kasal sa binibining mahal mo._

"Wag ka nang masyadong mageffort ha?" Jay continued, slipping down her bed and sitting beside him. "Di naman ganoon kaimportante yung birthday ko."

"Anong hindi? Eh kaarawan mo yun," he said, setting his work down and turning to her. "Hayaan mo na ang mga sinambit ng ina mo na isa ka lamang problema. Kalimutan mo ang ginawa sa iyo ng dating kasintahan mo. Mahalaga ka."

She leaned forward to kiss him. "Salamat," she whispered. "Mahirap parin maniwalang mahalaga ako sa mga tao pero salamat."

It frustrated him, the fact that the woman he loved in the most painfully beautiful thought so lowly of herself when he found her so amazingly extraordinary. He was a misguided ghost and she was his star, and he wanted her to understand just how much she meant not only to him, but to everyone else.

He hoped that what he his plans for her birthday would be enough to at least set them down that path.


	13. Bitiw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Manuel starts to make amends with his wife, Jose provides advice, Jay gets in trouble.

_Jose watched Catalina change into a man's clothes, trying to commit every detail he could get from her into his memory. She would be leaving for Laguna in the morning to steal some documents about some important names in the Spanish forces while he would be marching to Bulacan. He had no idea as to when they would see each other again._

_They would both be putting their lives on the line - her in her attempt to steal information yet again, and he in another set of raids. They might not even make it to the next week, and he was afraid that their time together was about to be cut short._

_"Nagaalala ka nanaman ba?" she asked him with one of her sweet smiles._

_"Natatakot ako na baka... mawala ang isa sa atin sa mga susunod na araw," he confessed. "Natatakot ako para sa ating dalawa.'_

_She cupped his face with her warm, firm hand. "Bakit kailangan mong matakot?" she asked. "Magtiwala ka lamang sa ating dalawa. Magkikita tayong muli pagkatapos nito."_

_He leaned into her touch, savoring it, trying to fight off the fear that was settling in his heart._

**Saturday, 03-05-16, 11:15 AM, McArthur Highway / Brgy. Pulung Bulo**

Manuel stood anxiously by the tricycle terminal where he would be waiting for Gabby and Martin. He wasn't sure why his palms were sweating and his gut seemed to be spinning. He was just going to introduce his wife to the rest of the team. He'd told them a bit about her already, and Jose definitely knew who she was, of course, but he was afraid that something might go wrong.

_Siguro masyado lang akong mahilig sa pagwoworry ano?_

A tricycle parked at the edge of the highway, right at the junction with the street leading to their house. Gabby stepped out of it, still dressed all businesslike with a cream blouse and black slacks. Their son tottered beside her and waved at him. "Papa!" he called out.

A smile broke through Manuel's stoic facade. He scooped up the child into his arms and beamed at Gabby. "Kamusta naman ang biyahe?" he asked.

She beamed back and tucked a loose lock of hair behind her ear. "Hindi naman, medyo matraffic lang."

He led the short walk that ensued - past the tricycle terminal, the small apartment building, one more house, then home at last. Jose was waiting by the gate, a sly grin on his face as he took in the sight of Manuel carrying a restless Martin in his arms. He turned to Gabby and his grin widened.

"Long time no see, Ate Gab," he greeted jovially.

Gab smiled tightly. "Mukhang tumataba ka ah," she noted, raising an eyebrow.

Manuel snorted. "Pasok na nga tayo."

Holding his squirming son tightly, he made it past the garden and into the main entrance. Rusca was sitting behind the coffee table by the door, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Sana lang eh handa na kayo para sa hot seat," he said cheerily. "Handa na kasi kaming lahat."

"Anong hot seat yan?" Manuel asked.

Rusca stood up languidly and turned to head for the living room. "You'll see."

The rest of the team - including Nena and Angela - were huddled around the living room center table, watching them with eager, mischievous eyes. Goyong was sitting on the swivel chair that was usually parked beside Rusca's desktop computer, wearing his old hipster glasses and holding a clipboard.

"Handa na ba kayo para sa hot seat, Team Hijo de Puta style?"

**Saturday, 03-05-16, 12:30 PM, Brgy. Pulung Bulo**

Manuel supposed that being put on the team's hot seat wasn't that bad. They just asked him some small questions about him and Gabby, though they weren't heavy enough to be on the prying side. It was mostly comprised of teasing and the usual banter and he was glad that Gabby didn't seem to mind it.

He realized that he loved her all the more for putting up and playing along with his friends' usual shenanigans. He also appreciated his friends' efforts to make Gabby feel more comfortable with them.

Lunch was quite pleasant especially as the team gave Rusca and Jay full control over the kitchen. Angela had struck up a conversation with Gabby and both women seemed quite engaged in it. Manuel was glad to see his wife at ease.

"Wala siyang pinagbago, ano?" Julian muttered in a low breath beside him. "Serious type parin - parang ikaw."

'May mga bagay siguro talagang hindi na maibabago ng panahon," Manuel muttered back with a proud smile. He nudged his friend with his elbow. "Gaya ng pagiging daredevil mo."

Julian turned red. "Hindi naman ako daredevil ah!"

Manuel raised an eyebrow. "Eh ano tong mga naririnig ko? May hinabol ka daw na snatcher kahit hindi ka armado. Tapos tumalon ka pa daw palabas ng kotse nung naaksidente kayo nina Jose."

Julian looked down and chuckled. "Hmm, may point ka nga dun - teka, nagbibiro ka, kuya! May lagnat ka ba?"

Manuel smacked the back of his head lightly. "Gago ka parin."

Julian snickered. "Ito naman, di na mabiro."

Manuel supposed that lightening up wasn't a bad thing. He had always been as tense as a bowstring, reserved and stoic even as a child. He was aware that it was one of the reasons why some of his relationships, whether familial, platonic and romantic, have fallen out over the years. Maybe he could try to put down some of the walls he automatically built around him ever since he was aware that he could do it, and try being more emotionally close to the people around him.

**Saturday, 03-05-16, 4:00 PM, Brgy. Pulung Bulo**

Jose felt restless. Nonong, Etong, and Vince were still trying to get into La Pieta's system, though it seemed like they were having more progress than they had with the police department. Still, something felt off - as if something terrible would happen once he found his final resting place. Of course, he wouldn't be shying away from the challenge, though.

He couldn't just stay seated while the master hackers worked their magic on their laptops, though. He had to stand up and walk around, though it seemed like he was starting to annoy them with his pacing already. He decided to cool off in the garden for a while.

It was a pleasantly warm afternoon, the overcast sky mitigating the sweltering heat. A soft, warm breeze brushed against his face, ruffling his unruly hair. He contemplated on whether he should give Cat a call but decided against it. She might still be busy - smack dab in the middle of her post birthday party with her relatives.

He spotted Goyong crouched between the cement and iron fence, tending to the six rose bushes and four stargazers that he bought from Margarita's shop. The boy general looked up as he approached and grinned. "Akala ko kung sino na," he said before turning back to his work.

Jose crouched beside him and watched him meticulously cut some dead, dry branches from the plants. "Bagong hobby mo na ba yung pagalaga ng mga bulaklak ngayon, aber?"

Goyong shrugged. "Alam mo bang effective itong magpakalma kapag madami akong iniisip?" he shot back.

"Madaming iniisip... gaya ni Dolores?" Jose asked. Receiving a nod in response, he looked away and to the iron grills on the fence. For a brief moment, he half expected the witch in question to appear and shoot lightning bolts from her eyes.

Goyong nodded. He pursed his lips, then sat down, cross legged, on the grassy ground. "Kabado din ako dahil malapit na yung birthday ni Jay." He crossed his arms and kept them close to him, as if trying to keep himself warm.

"Ah, yung proposal?" Jose asked. "Mukhang planado na lahat ah."

"Oo pero..." Goyong's expression changed into that of an anguished, worried boy's. He looked much younger at that point - almost as young as the boy that Jose dragged to Floridablanca in another era, another life. "Kinakabahan ako at baka mainis siya sa akin."

"Hindi yan," Jose assured him, patting his shoulder firmly. "Labidabs ka nun, kahit ano pang keso yung gawin mo sa birthday niya ok lang sakanya yun. Knowing her, baka paiyakin mo pa."

"Yun, iiyak?" The ghost of a mischievous grin quirked up Goyong's face before it fell into grimness again. "Nagaalala lang din ako kasi parang napaka-down niya nung mga nagdaang araw. Medyo matamlay siya magmula nung..."

"Nung nilagyan siya ng sumpa ni Dolores?" Jose asked, lowering his voice.

Goyong clenched and unclenched his left fist repeatedly, as if preventing himself from exploding in anger. "Tangina ni Dolores," he growled. "Hahanap ako ng paraan para maalis yung sumpang yun."

"Malay mo nga, si Jay pa mismo yung makahanap ng solusyon diyan." Before he could stop himself, Jose blurted out some of the last words that he heard from Cat before she headed off to her death in the past. "Magtiwala ka lang sa inyong dalawa."

He seemed to have said the right things though, as the boy general perked right up. Goyong nodded to himself, as if confirming something, and looked up at Jose with shining eyes. "Salamat, bro."

Jose smiled back and patted his arm. "Hayaan mo si Dolores - alam mo naman sa mga fairy tale. Napaparusahan palagi sa huli ang wicked witch."

Goyong chuckled. "Para ngang modern fairy tale ang sitwasyon nating lahat, ano? May magic, may evil witch, kulang nalang prinsesa at prinsipe!" He shook his head and looked down. "At oo nga, tama ka. Napaparusahan palagi ang kasamaan ng mga evil witch, ano? Salamat ulit, bro."

"Glad to help." Jose gazed at the sky, his thoughts straying to Cat yet again. He had a vague feeling that she would be the knight in shining armor to his prince in distress soon. He shook off that thought as quickly as it arrived, though.

He would never put her in danger - not again.

**Bonus**

**Sunday, 03-06-16, 4:00 AM, Brgy. Pulung Bulo**

It was the clearest dream that Jay could ever remember having. She was standing in the middle of a secluded, abandoned field, surrounded by trees on all sides. Everything was still - not even a breath of wind could be felt. The sky was a dark expanse that was devoid of the moon and the stars.

There was a quiet rustle behind her, and she turned to see Dolores standing at the edge of the cluster of trees, dressed in a plain black dress. Jay's hand flew to the knives hidden in her belt - only to realize that they weren't there.

"Hawak ko ang panaginip na ito," Dolores said in her awful, high pitched voice.

She rummaged in one of the grubby pockets of her dress and pulled out a ragdoll that was small enough to sit at the palm of its hand. Its eyes were made of small black beads, its hair made of red thread. It was undeniably based on Jay, and the most chilling thing about it was the fact that three black needles were stuck on it.

Goosebumps ran down Jay's arms as she realized just how Dolores was going to kill her slowly until the fifteenth of July. She was already feeling a constant sharp pain in her chest, _exactly as if someone constantly stuck needles into her heart,_  especially when she exerted herself too much or had excessive caffeine.

"Isa na itong babala, Poleng," Dolores crooned. "Kung gusto mong maibsan ang sakit na iyong nararamdaman, at kung ayaw mong mamatay sa ika-labinlima ng Hulyo, kailangang sumuko sa akin ni Gregorio."

"Hindi mangyayari yun," Jay said, sounding more confident than she felt. Years of being bullied taught her that an air of confidence eventually put off even the most persistent bullies. "Makakaahanap kami ng paraan para labanan ang sumpa mo - at hindi ko hahayaang isuko ni Gregorio ang sarili niya para sa gaanito lamang kababaw na bagay. Humanda handa ka rin, dahil sisiguraduhin din namin na masusugpo ka namin."

Dolores' eyes widened in rage. With a flick of her free hand, she produced three more black needles and plunged them into the doll in rapid succession. "Gusto mo bang patigilin ko ang puso mo bago ang Hulyo?"

Despite the excruciating pain that assailed Jay, she still felt a smug triumph in the edges of her thoughts. She fell to her knees as she felt her heart falter from the witch's magic, reminding her of the terms of her curse. "Hindi kami papayag na manalo ka, bitch."

Pain swallowed her whole in something akin to white hot flames as Dolores plunged a fourth needle into the doll. Jay tried to do something, anything, but the dream began to fade into darkness at a terrifying speed. The darkness blanketed her, smothering her.

The pain remained, though.


	14. Bulong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joven learns something about his sister. Jose gets a confession.

**Bonus**

**Sunday, 03-06-16, 5:30 AM, Brgy. Pulung Bulo**

Joven woke up to a muffled slamming sound outside, as if someone fell out of their bed. It shouldn't have bothered him but a cold chill of foreboding ran down his spine, telling him that something was wrong. He padded down his bed, past Rusca who was sleeping on his own nest across the room.

He stepped out of the room and switched on the hallway lights. He heard a loud, pained groan coming from his sister's room and the silent fear at the back of his mind erupted to scream at him, telling him that something was wrong. The door was unlocked, which came as a surprise to him - Jay always locked her room ever since their mother almost killed her.

Jay was lying on the floor, thrashing. There was an agonized look in her face though she was still apparently asleep. Joven rushed to her side, alarmed, trying to check if something was wrong. He grabbed her left wrist as she flailed. He nearly cringed away when he realized that she was burning with fever but he fought the fear and held his ground. He tried to keep his sister from falling off her bed until a handful of agonizing minutes passed and she went still. 

"Jay," he whispered urgently, his eyes frantically roaming around the room for any clues as to what was wrong with his sister.

He thought he saw a glimpse of someone standing in corner of the room, but no one was there. He turned back to his sister, who was taking pained, shallow breaths while clutching her chest. He was afraid to leave her because something wrong might happen in the few seconds that he would be away. He couldn't move her either, afraid to hurt her even more.

He wasn't sure how long he stayed there, watching his sister burn up with fever. All he could do was sit beside her until the first rays of the morning sun were starting to seep through the room.

Her eyes finally opened blearily, though it seemed like she was still in pain. She looked around and saw him. "Anong ginagawa mo dito, kuya?" she asked.

"Narinig kitang nahulog diyan," he admitted. He watched her trying - and failing - to sit up. "May sakit ka."

"Meron nga ata." She finally got herself into a half seated position but it seemed to agonize her. "May kailangan kang malaman, pero wag mong sasabihin kay Gregorio. Marami na siyang problema."

Promising his silence, Joven listened to her as she talked about being cursed by Dolores, the constant pain in her chest, her difficulty in breathing, and the exhaustion that she has been feeling since then, and her dream. She assured him over and over again that she was fine, though, that she didn't need any kind of medical attention. He wasn't even angry over her recklessness. He just wanted to find a way to get rid of the curse - and destroy Dolores for good.

* * *

  _Jose hadn't heard from Catalina nor her other companions over the past few weeks. Worry ate him up as they marched from one place to another, conducting supply raids and waylaying their foes in major roads. He feared that something happened to her - but not even their superiors knew anything about their current status._

_He crossed paths with his brother one night. It seemed like both of them were assigned to border patrol for the next few hours. He hadn't realized just how much he missed Manuel ever since the revolution broke out just mere months ago._

_"Wala ka parin bang balita kay Catalina?" Manuel asked, sounding uncharacteristically grim, as they stationed themselves atop the small platform that overlooked both of their small camps._

_Jose shook his head as he traced a small nick on his rifle. "Wala pa nga."_

_Manuel's eyes darkened. "Hindi mo magugustuhan ang nalaman ko."_

**Sunday, 03-06-16, 7:30 AM, Brgy. Pulung Bulo**

The surprise breakfast for Rusca's birthday was so subdued that Jose couldn't help but fidget whenever someone made a sound. Everyone was  a bit jumpy, actually, ever since news broke out in the house that Jay was struck with a terrifyingly high fever after dreaming of Dolores. It seemed like they weren't safe, not even in their sleep.

The news also sent him into a spiral of worry - that Dolores, who was after him for some reason aside from his association with Goyong. Could she also go after Cat because they were quite close to each other? He wanted to do something, anything, to keep the archivist away from that witch.

He tried to fight off the irrational surge of anger that was climbing up his throat, tried to drown it with a sip of his scalding coffee. He knew that Dolores hadn't done anything to Cat yet, but he was afraid that it would only be a matter of time.

"Huy, nagspace out ka na ata diyan." Julio's low voice took him by surprise, making him jump up and spill coffee all over his thankfully empty plate. "Hindi mo sinasagot yung tanong ko."

Jose stared at him balefully. "Ginulat mo naman ako eh."

"Yan din yung sinasabi ng mga ate ko bago nila ako sampalin," Julio said, unfazed. "Hindi mo kasi sinasagot yung tanong ko."

"Ha? Ano nga bang tanong mo?" Jose asked, staring blankly at him. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't even hear anything around him.

A rare smile lit up Julio's smile before it was swallowed up by his gloomy countenance yet again. "Tinatanong kita kung gusto mong sumama sa amin ni Paco."

"Saan kayo pupunta?" Jose asked curiously in spite of himself.

'Makikipagkita kami kay Andoy." Agitation colored Julio's voice at those words, as if he still wasn't comfortable around the man who used to be his best friend. "Hindi parin makapasok sa police database sina Nonong pero may nakuha na atang information si Andoy eh."

Well, at least that would give him something to do aside from worrying about Cat and Dolores.

"Sige, sama ako," he said. At least Andres' findings were bound to be interesting and relevant.

"Sigurado ka bang ayos ka lang?" Julio asked, narrowing his eyes in concern.

Jose nodded. "Nagaalala lang... tungkol sa lahat."

"Lahat? Ibig sabihin ba niyan eh si Dolores at yung bagong lovelife mo?" Julio asked, amusement lacing his voice.

"Eh, oo." Jose blinked, realizing what just happened, and narrowed his eyes. "Teka, wala naman akong lovelife."

Julio snorted. "Dun na din yung abot nun." He leapt to his feet all of a sudden, sending his chair toppling down. "Sige bro, magbihis ka na maya maya para makaalis na tayo."

**Sunday, 03-06-16, 10:00 AM, Sta. Cruz, Porac**

Jose could still remember the day they first met Andres Bonifacio in the present era. The former leader of the Katipunan attacked him and Goyong while they were sneaking under Angeles City's most iconic church. It was just a little more than four months ago, but it felt like lifetimes ago. It spoke of surprisingly much simpler times, where their only enemy was a doppleganger.

The bigger picture that eventually unfolded was much more complicated than that, he noted with wry amusement.

Andres' new home with Oryang was bigger, more welcoming than the dingy apartment that he occupied during his days as a bachelor. It wasn't exactly huge, but it was enough to comfortably shelter a small family. A small cluster of pots containing little cacti were placed haphazardly on a small table near the front door.

Oryang was standing nearby, sweeping away dead leaves from a fairly young mango tree that towered over her. She stopped as she saw the group standing by the iron gate.

"Kanina pa kayo hinihintay ni Andoy," she said brightly as she led them into the small yard.

"Medyo natagalan kami, naaberya sa bahay eh," Paco told her with an equally bright grin as he took off his green fedora. "Kamusta naman kayo?"

"Medyo uproar sa police station dahil sa mga murders," she mused sadly as they marched to the main door.

Andres was sitting in the living room, twirling a flash drive idly in his hand while reading a book - Les Miserables, Jose noted with amusement. "Hello."

"Kamusta kayo, Kuya Andoy?" Jose greeted with a smile. "Mukhang Haggardo Versoza kayo sa mga kasong hawak niyo ngayon ah."

Andoy nodded. A shadow seemed to fall over his face, making his appear as ancient as his former immortal status implied. "Hindi naman namin pwedeng basta sabihin nalang na kagagawan ng anino o ng mangkukulam yan, ano?" he asked shrewdly.

"Ganyan naman palagi eh. Kapag nagsasabi ka ng totoo doon ka hindi paniniwalaan, tapos sila pa yung galit pag nagkaroon ng problema," quipped Julio. He shrugged when he caught them all staring at him. "Ano? Totoo naman ah!"

"Wagas ka kung makahugot pero pag andyan si Margarita, nakow! Biglang nagiging matino yan," Jose noted with a wry grin.

"Foul ka, bro, foul," Julio groaned.

Andoy cleared his throat to stop the bickering. He held out the flash drive grimly. "Nandito lahat ng findings namin, actually, pati yung mga maidadagdag kong opinion at feedback sa mga yun. Hindi ako sigurado kung ano pang maitutulong nito sa laban niyo kay Dolores pero sana meron naman kahit papano."

**Sunday, 03-06-16, 11:00 AM, Nepo Mall**

They decided to go get some takeout lunch for the rest of the team so that they can continue Rusca's birthday celebration. They collectively decided that acting like business as usual was the best way for them to uplift their spirits despite the fact that Dolores seemed to be growing bolder with each passing day. It wouldn't do to dwell on their fear, after all, as their fear might actually get them into more trouble.

The mall was quite crowded on account of the sweltering heat outside and the fact that it was right after mass on a Sunday morning. Jose was quite surprised to realize that he was starting to feel more safe in the middle of crowds now instead of being in secluded areas. It was probably because of everything that they've been through whenever Dolores and the dopplegangers caught them off guard.

His phone rang as they headed through one of the main entrances. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw Cat's name and he pretended to ignore Paco and Julio's amused, teasing glances.

"Jober here, wassap?" he asked, mentally slapping himself for the ridiculous way he sounded.

"Ang cute mo talaga," Cat replied with a giggle. "Nakauwi na ako mula Sasmuan. Busy ka ba bukas? Magkita sana tayo paglabas ko ng Museo."

"Hindi naman ako busy." He felt an insanely wide smile blooming on his face, eliciting stares from passers by and his own friends. "Sige, sunduin ulit kita sa labas ng Museo bukas?"

"Mmm, sige." She sounded pleased. That was always a good sign. "Ako naman yung maglilibre ng dinner bukas, ang dami mo nang nagastos para sa akin."

Though the old fashioned soldier in him complained at the back of his head, he kicked that little voice away. _Fuck antiquated gender roles, bro_. "Ayos lang naman sa akin kung hindi magiging abala sayo yun. Nakakahiya naman."

"Ano ba," she chided him. "Hinding hindi ka magiging abala sa akin."

"Wag mong sasabihing naiinlove ka na din sa akin," he said before he could stop himself.

There was a brief moment of silence on the other line. "Parang ganoon na nga ata," Cat finally relented. "Galit ka ba?"

It felt like his insides were on fire. Scratch that, it felt like his entire being was on fire. "Bakit ako magagalit?" he asked. "Bawal na bang mainlove sa taong in love na din sayo?"

His words were followed yet again by a moment of silence. "Nagbibiro ka nanaman ba?" she asked him, her voice shaking for the first time since they've met.

"Hindi." He steeled himself. _"Lupang marakal tamung dapat pisabyan bukas, ne?" Mukhang madami tayong kailangang pagusapan bukas, ano?_

 _"Lupa pin." Mukha nga_ , she agreed. "Pasensya na, mukhang busy ka ata."

"Hindi naman. Pero nasa gitna kasi kami ng mall nina Paco at Julio," he admitted. "Saka mas maganda atang pagusapan to kung face to face tayo."

"Mukha nga." She paused, then chuckled. "Sige, bukas nalang ulit. Ingat ka."

"Ingat ka din," he whispered before ending the call.

It felt like he was going to burn up from sheer anxiety and anticipation the next day. He was sure that no matter what would happen, nothing between him and Cat would ever be the same - for better or for worse, he couldn't tell yet. _Sana yung maayos na start of something new naman ito._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mahal ko kayo, okeh?


	15. Saan Man Patungo

_It felt like the world around him had shattered, turned into something completely unrecognizable to him. He had lost his wife, lost her to the Spanish army that was stationed in the parish of Los Banos. Sorrow and rage battled for dominance in his gut, throwing him into a frenzy over the next few months._

_He didn't know how he managed to survive the next raids, the next missions that were thrust upon his hands. He was barely aware of the turmoil that the Katipunan was thrown into, the rapid changes in leadership._

_He cared not for the authorities anymore, didn't mind of the growing influence that the Ilustrados were starting to have over the organization. He just strove to continue what he and Catalina fought for - die for what she died for. Everyday was a just a gamble with fate now._

**Monday, 03-06-16, 6:00 PM, Angeles City Proper**

Jose waited for her outside of the museum, clutching two cups of ice cold batirol straight from Joven's cafe. It felt like his stomach was doing backflips that intensified with every passing minute. Something big was about to happen, of that he was sure.

The butterflies in his stomach felt like they were caught in a hurricane by the time that Cat stepped out of the museum, her dark hair in its customary bun. She smiled at him and rushed over, rapidly smoothing over her red shirt.

He couldn't help but mirror her smile. If there was one thing he learned about being in love during his past life, it was that it was so easy to be swept up in a certain woman's infectious smile. He handed her one of the cups with a small bow. "Para sayo, oh."

She accepted the drink with a smile. "Salamat, ha?" she said before pausing, as if trying to gather her thoughts. "Mukhang madami tayong dapat pagusapan ngayon."

"Mukha nga," he agreed. He followed her to one of the benches on the small courtyard park, pretending to be oblivious to the gaggle of students around them.

She watched him curiously, her smile turning timid all of a sudden. "Saan nga ba tayo maguumpisa?" she asked, sounding noticeably anxious.

"Yung napagusapan natin kahapon," Jose began slowly. It felt like his stomach was starting to do some angry backflips. "Itutuloy na ba natin ngayon?"

She looked down, fiddling with her drink. "Kung ayos lang sana sayo."

"Oo naman." He paused, trying to gather his tumultuous thoughts into a single, cohesive whole. "May, uh, nararamdaman ka ba para sa akin?"

She nodded slowly, timidly. "Meron nga - pero sabi mo, hindi ka naman magagalit diba?"

He let out a nervous laugh and scratched the back of his head. "Hindi naman ako magagalit kasi ayun nga - may feelings din naman ako para sayo kaya..." he trailed off, suddenly at a loss for words.

She sipped her drink contemplatively, her eyes fixed on a gaggle of students who passed by. "So, anong tawag sa atin ngayon?"

"Hindi ko din alam." He wanted to melt and pass out from anxiety. He mentally slapped himself repeatedly for sounding too ridiculous, too childish. "Pwede namang maging tayo na, kung gusto mo."

Her eyes lit up at his words. "Nakakahiya naman kung..."

"Hindi ako napipilitan. Gusto nga kita," he insisted. He reached out to brush his fingers against her cheek, surprised by the fact that he was able to elicit a blush from her.

He leaned forward and kissed her, throwing caution to the winds. Everything about him was on fire. Something in the back of his head was telling him that all the events that transpired since their first meeting were leading to this moment. It wasn't a bad thing, not at all.

He wasn't sure how long they kissed, but he eventually did have to pull away for air. His gaze never left Cat's, seeing the same resolve and hope for the future there. He had to wonder if she truly couldn't remember anything of their past yet, or if she was simply hiding her memories for some reason or another.

"Dapat sabihin na natin ito kay Tito G," she told him, her voice tinged with unsupressed glee. "Sigurado akong matutuwa siya."

"Sigurado ka bang hindi ako babarilin ng tito mo sa pwet?" he asked jokingly. "Alam mo naman, paboritong pamangkin ka pa man din niya."

She shook her head with a mischievous smile. "Hindi yan," she assured him. "Akong bahala sayo."

**Monday, 03-06-16, 6:45 PM, Nepo Subdivision**

Tatang Garcia was waiting for them in their apartment unit, working on a black motorcycle. He nodded amiably as they approached. He turned to his niece with sparkling eyes. "Wag mong sasabihing magkakaapo na ako," he told her in an amused tone.

Cat turned red. She quickly glanced at Jose, then her uncle. "T-Tito, hindi pa naman!" she told him with an embarrassed smile. "Sasabihin ko pa nga lang na kami na ngayon eh!"

Tatang Garcia laughed. "Ano ba yan, akala ko pa naman matagal na kayo." He shook his head and turned to Jose. "Ingatan mo yung pamangkin ko, ha? Alagaan mo siya." There was a note in his voice that implied that he remembered everything. 

Jose nodded earnestly. He wasn't sure how much Tatang Garcia remembered from the past, but he probably knew just how badly Jose failed his niece years ago. Of course, he wasn't going to let history repeat itself. Hell would freeze over before he'd let someone harm Cat again.

"Iingatan ko po siya, promise. Di ko po siya sasaktan." He swore it not only to Tatang Garcia and Cat. He swore it to his old self, as a promise that he will not fail her again. "Pangako ko po sainyo yun."

Tatang Garcia seemed to be satisfied with his words, which was a good thing. He turned back to his niece. "Ikaw din, iingatan mo yung boyfriend mo, ha?"

Cat nodded vigorously. "Wag po kayong magalala, tito. Alam niyo naman po ako."

She turned to Jose, her dark eyes sparkling. "Diba?"

He nodded. "Oo naman."

_Subukan ka lang gamitin ni Dolores at ng mga pet anino niya laban as akin. Subukan lang nila._

**Monday, 03-06-16, 7:00 PM, Brgy. Pulung Bulo**

Manuel found himself perched on one of the beanbags around the center table as Nonong and the Enriquez brothers managed to finally decrypt Andres' flashdrive. The entire team aside from Jose were assembled in the living room, waiting for whatever was in store for them.

Manuel was forced to keep sipping his coffee in an attempt to stay calm as the gruesome images of the corpse flashed on Nonong's laptop screen.

"Shit, diba?" Nonong was saying in obvious horror.

The corpse was lying slumped at the damp end of the restroom, blood spilling out of his slit throat. There was an odd purple marking on his shirt with a curious burnt quality. The image was apparently taken at six in the evening on the estimated date of the crime.

"Parang familiar yan," Rusca quipped suddenly, sliding down from the wooden couch. He took out his phone and showed them the pictures that he took of the murder. A similar purple marking could be found on the wall, exactly where the victim was leaning against.

"Hindi na siguro worth it ang pagimbestiga kung paano siya namatay at napunta sa Angeles," Etong began. "Alam naman nating may powers si Dolores at malamang sa malamang eh ginamit niya yun. Ang talagang interesting dito eh yung fact na nagtatrabaho siya sa antique shop at kinukulekta lahat ng mga ginawang alahs ni Cristina del Rosario-del Pilar noong mga 1890's to 1920's.  _Paul Ridel daw yung pangalan ng benefactor niya_."

 _Paul Ridel._  There it was again, the name that kept cropping up ever since Joven started searching for his lost journals last January. They were still in the dark with regards to the man's identity, but it seemed like he had been around for quite some time now. Manuel had an odd feeling that he was another immortal, like Goyong and Andoy used to be - and that he was someone that a good number of them should have known.

"Wala parin ba kayong makuha tungkol sa Paul Ridel na ito?" Jay shifted from Goyong's lap. She still looked quite feverish, but she was forcing herself to be up and about despite everyone's protests. "Parang ang dami niyang alam tungkol sa inyo eh. Masyadong madami."

"Tangina, sandali." Julian looked up from the little notebook that he was doodling on, an alarmed look on his face. "Tangina, kaya pala familiar yung pangalan na yan."

A strange chill shot down Manuel's spine. He began running the name over and over again in his head.

"Shit, sandali." Goyong's arms tightened around Jay's waist. The little color left in his pale face was starting to drain. "Paul Ridel. Plaridel?"

"Oo." Julian's voice was quivering. "Mukhang hindi lang ikaw yung del Pilar na naging imortal."

"Eh imbes na magbigay siya ng kung ano pang treasure hunt at tomb raiding missions sa atin, eh bakit di nalang siya magpakita?" Rusca asked with a scowl. "Hindi yung pinapaikot tayo ng pinapaikot."

"Hindi niyo pa ba napansin sa mga ibang message niya?" Joven murmured quietly. "May kailangan din si Dolores sakanya at baka importante yun."

Julian's eyes flicked down, as if deep in thought. "Kung siya parin yung Tito Selong na nakilala namin..."

"Sigurado akong magkukrus din ang landas natin sakanya. Magpapakita din siya," Goyong said with conviction. "Naiintriga ako sa mga bagay na tinatago niya para kay Dolores pero alam niyo, natutunan ko sa pinagadaanan ko na dadating din yung tamang panahon para diyan."

**Bonus**

**Monday, 03-06-16, 9:00 PM, Brgy. Pulung Bulo**

Seeing his usually hyper and fiery sister reduced to inexplicable illness sent a pang of guilt roiling in his gut. He kept wondering if he could have done something to prevent Dolores from cursing Jay. Having promised not to speak up on her condition kept bugging him too. He wasn't sure exactly if doctors could have done something for her, but she staunchly refused his offer to drive her to the hospital.

He dropped by her room that night to check on her before Goyong arrived to stay with her.

"Sigurado ka parin bang ayaw mong ipaalam sakanila?" he asked, crossing his arms and leaning against the door. "Tignan mo, ang putla mo na."

Jay raised her chin stubbornly. "Ayoko na ngang dumagdag sa problema nila. Ang dami na niyong iniisip, bakit ko pa isisiksik yung sarili mo? Besides, di naman ganun kaimportante to." She paused, then turned away. "Wala din naman magagawa yung mga doktor sa kulam, diba? Hayaan mo na ako, kuya. Hahanap din ako ng solusyon dito."

He sighed. There was no reasoning with her when she had that glint in her eyes, and he knew it. "Bahala ka. Sana alam mo yung ginagawa mo."

"Hindi ko din alam yung gagawin," she admitted. "Pero ayokong maging pabigat. Magfocus nalang tayo sa paghunting kay Dolores, ha?"

Of course, she would never convince him that they shouldn't worry about her. He would find a way to help his sister. He almost lost her when they were barely more than kids, and he would never risk it again.


	16. Interlude: You Had Me at Hello

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goyong enacts a plan. Jay has one of her best birthdays ever.

**Friday, 03-11-16, 8:00 AM, Brgy. Pulung Bulo**

Jay groaned softly as she woke up, feeling the soreness that stemmed from the last vestiges of her fever and the constant pain that struck her with every throb of her heart. Her room was silent, save for the soft humming of the air conditioning unit and the gentle breathing of the man who had her in his arms.

She didn't even remember Goyong being in her room when she turned in for the night, but having him around wasn't surprising anymore as she constantly had him around in her room. It wasn't like they went beyond cuddling with each other, but she loved it.

"Gising ka na pala," he said, his breath warm against her hair, his voice startling her out of her thoughts. He pulled her closer, his arm feeling delightfully warm against her waist. "Happy birthday."

"Salamat," she whispered, leaning into his embrace. "Pwede bang magrequest na ganito nalang tayo maghapon?"

"Binigyan ako ng day off ng kuya mo para pasayahin ka kaya negative," he said, amusement tinging his voice. "Marami tayong gagawin ngayon. Hmm, gusto mo bang magalmusal sa labas?"

"Ano yan, naglagay kayo ng mesa at upuan sa garden?" she asked lazily.

He chuckled at her words. He brushed some of her bright red hair away from her face with a mischievous grin. "Better. Naaalala mo pa yung carinderia kung san mo ako nilibre ng mami noon?"

His words dredged up vague memories of that damp July evening where she saw him struggling with old money, unable to buy food. The rapid changes that happened since that day made it feel like it happened lifetimes ago. She remembered fighting off the shaking terror in that made her knees shake as she faced the boy general - the young man she had hurt and ruined over a century ago.

She was still afraid that she might end up hurting and damaging him again in case she decided to do something stupid - especially with her current cursed condition. She still hoped against all hope that they would pull through, of course. Dolores had so much to answer for.

"Syempre, paano ko makakalimutan yun?" she finally said. "Kung wala ako doon baka di ka nakakain."

He smiled wistfully and nodded. "Totoo yun, dios mio patatas. Ang dami na ding nangyari mula noon, ano?"

She murmured her agreement. "Sobra. Pero masaya naman ako kaya ayos lang." And it was true - despite her insecurities with herself, and the trouble they were having with his crazy ex girlfriend and her minions, she was definitely happy.

"Ako din," he told her, his lips brushing against her ear.

**Friday, 03-11-16, 9:30 AM, Angeles City Proper**

A small crowd heading to the Apu Shrine and the Friday marketplace jostled them as they headed for the thankfully half empty carinderia where they met for the second time. Goyong remembered with a jolt in his gut that it was where he recognized that Jay was Poleng - and also recalled that it was also where he followed a group of muggers that were trailing her. This place sent them snowballing into a chain of events that led to this day, and he would never forget it.

"Parang alam ko na kung saan dapat tayo kumakain pag may occassion," Jay noted with a smile as they finished eating. "Bigla kong namiss yung lugar na to."

"Ako din," he admitted, mirroring her smile. "May memories din, ano?"

"Totoo yan! Nakow, diba banda dito mo sinundan yung mga lasing na sumusunod sa akin dati?" She leaned forward, mischief in her eyes. Despite looking so tired and pale, despite having lost weight from her four days of illness, he still found her beautiful and wonderful. "Akala ko kung ano ka noon, tangina agad nagsara yung mga sugat mo pagkatapos ka nilang gilitan."

He remembered that day clearly. Everything had changed since then - not just for him, but also for the people that he considered to be his friends and his family. Despite all the hell that he had gone through and was still going through, he wouldn't change a thing.

**Friday, 03-11-16, 12:30 PM, SM Clark**

After spending the next few hours hopping from bookstore to bookstore, Jay was feeling on top of the world. She still felt constantly exhausted, and her chest still felt terrible, but she didn't notice any of it - not even when they dropped by the arcade for a quick basketball game. Neither of them were that good at it, but they were having _fun_ , which was the point.

"Ang hot niyo naman pong dalawa," a girl in a pink hoodie said as they passed by a crane game.

"Nagmumukha lang akong gwapo dahil kasama ko yung dyosa ng mga dragon," Goyong shot back with a jovial smile. He didn't seem to notice the red that tinged his girlfriend's cheeks as he wrapped an arm around her waist and led her back to the ground floor.

"At kelan pa ako naging diyosa?" Jay asked, feeling flustered and warm all of a sudden. She was more used to being called hideous and useless.

His smile never faltered at her words. He looked at her straight in the eye and brushed his warm fingers against her cheek. "Diyosa kita, wag nang makulit."

They stopped for lunch in the Jollibee outlet where they first met in this lifetime, he a tired wanderer and she a confused soul. She was so afraid of approaching him, afraid that he might remember and recognize her. She still did it though, and the rest was history.

**Friday, 03-11-16, 4:45 PM, The Quad**

They had just finished watching a Thai horror film in the nearby mall and decided to stop for some street food before going home. Though it did scare Goyong, he pretended to be absolutely terrify him so he could cling to her and make her feel even better about her courage.

It took them ten minutes' worth of walking to reach the street food section of The Quad. It alarmed him to see that even the brief walk was enough to send Jay gasping for breath. She staunchly refused to tell him what was wrong though, no matter how much he probed.

They found themselves sitting on one of the small, rickety wooden benches, the table in front of them laden with the food that they ordered. Goyong found himself smiling at the semblance of normalcy that the day gave them. He cared not about the extraordinary circumstances that brought them back together.

He was just happy that they there, and they were both alive and well this time.

"Salamat, ha?" Jay said, leaning against him. "Alam kong parang napakaboring kasi sobrang low maintenance akong tao pero malaking bagay na sa akin to."

It broke his heart whenever he heard her speak so lowly of herself. She never did tell him just how badly she was bullied when she was in elementary and high school. She also deflected most of the questions that he asked about her abusive mother. He had an idea that these two issues contributed to her problems with self esteem.

"Wag ka namang ganyan magsalita," he whispered in her ear. "Masaya ka. Masaya ako. Yun yung mahalaga."

**Friday, 03-11-16, 7:00 PM, Brgy. Pulung Bulo**

It was a beautiful night, Jay had to admit to herself. The night was not too warm, and they decided to walk all the way home. It was a long walk, Jay had to admit, and her body protested against even just half an hour's worth of brisk walking was enough to make her heart start protesting.

She was out of breath by the time they reached the house. The only thing keeping her anchored from the sea of pain was Goyong's firm grip on her hand. He seemed oblivious to the fact that she was on the verge of passing out, lost in his own thoughts.

The entire team was waiting for them inside, including Nena, Cat, Jules, and Tina. Jay yelped as she was pulled into hug after hug, fighting back the urge to tear up. Vince even shoved a basket full of Goya chocolate bars into her arms with a conspiring grin.

Dinner was a rowdy and crowded affair, but the food - courtesy of Rusca - was definitely good. Despite feeling unwell, Jay found herself on top of the world yet again.

Nena and Jules dragged her upstairs after their meal, led her to her own room where a a red and black Maria Clara dress was laid out on her bed. She recognized it as the one that she wore on the eve of the second of December. Her stomach flipped at the sight of it, and an odd sense of anticipation settled in her gut.

"May isa pa kaming surprise," Nena told her with a grin. "Magbihis ka na."

"Seryoso kayo?" Jay asked incredulously, trying to smother the rising sense of excitement in the edges of her thoughts. "Isusuot ko ito?"

Jules nodded promptly. _"Pag ali ka tinuki, ikaming mamilit keka." Pag di ka sumunod, kaming mamimilit sayo._

Jay couldn't do anything but comply. She slipped into the dress while her two friends were standing guard by the door, taking good care not to mess up her braid. She barely stepped out of her room when they quickly ushered her outside to the terrace.

Goyong was waiting below them, dressed in his replica uniform, his bright blue guitar in hand. Vince was sitting beside him, armed with his beatbox, while Julio and Julian were clutching their own purple and green guitars, respectively. They waved as they saw the woman who was peering at them in confusion.

They started playing as Goyong stepped forward. "O ilaw sa gabing madilim," he began to sing.

Tina dashed out of the screen door behind Jay, carrying a bucket full of water. She doused Goyong with it, chuckling. "Ayusin mo!" She dashed right back into the house, probably to refill her bucket.

Jay was still feeling so confused.

Goyong and his troupe didn't miss a beat, though. They segued into something more familiar. "You're the one who never lets me sleep," the boy general crooned.

"Your Love? Dios ko, may napanood akong kadiring music video niyan nung minsan," Rusca hollered from downstairs. "Paulo Avelino pa more, bebelabs!"

Jay was still feeling so baffled when the song ended, changing to Alipin by Shamrock.

"Alipin, right," Nonong yelled downstairs. "BDSM ba yung trip niyo, ganern?"

A smile quirked up Goyong's face, though he still seemed quite tense and anxious. He segued smoothly into the third song. "Uso pa ba ang harana?"

"Hindi na," Jay found herself smiling, leaning forward to get a good look on his face. "Sana kanina mo pa tinanong."

He finished his song, signalled for her to wait, and dashed into the house and up the stairs. Jay stayed rooted where she was, wondering where everything was going to end up that night. She was so confused, but pleased.

He eventually emerged from the stairs, clutching a boquet of stargazers and roses in every color imaginable. He handed it slowly, reverently, and she accepted his gift with her mouth hanging open.

"Nagabala ka pa," she said.

The rest of the words she was about to say fell silent when he fell to his knees in front of her. He was holding a small box and presented it to her. "I don't deserve you," he began. "I will never deserve you. Masyado na akong maraming kasalanan, masyado nang marumi ang pangalan ko pero... desidido na ako, noon pa lang. Wala akong maiaalok na magarang posisyon na maibibigay dapat ng isang heneral - isa na lamang akong ligaw na kaluluwa, ngunit gusto kong ikaw na ang makasama ko - hanggang wala nang bukas."

Stunned, Jay was at a loss for words. She never expected him to pop the question - not with all her flaws, not with all the troubles she could cause him. There he was though, all but baring his soul to her, offering her everything that he could. She could see the hope and excitement draining out of his face as the seconds melted into minutes.

"Hanggang wala nang bukas," she said, bidding him to get up. "Oo naman. Tanggap ko ang mga kasalanan mo - kung sino ka man noon. Ikaw pa?"

"Kaya lalo akong nababaliw sayo eh," he murmured, opening the box.

Inside was the most beautiful ring that Jay had ever seen. It was made of white gold, the centerpiece in the shape of a stargazer lily, each of its petals decorated in crystals of a different color - red, blue, yellow, white, green, and violet. A star shaped diamond was set in the middle, glinting even under the moonlight.

"Ang ganda," she looked, her eyes tearing up. "Sigurado ka ba dito?"

"Siguradong sigurado," he whispered, slipping the ring onto her finger pulling her into a kiss.

They eventually retired to her room. Down to his white overshirt and beige pants, he helped her change into her sleepwear and tucked her into her bed. "Sabik na sabik na akong makita ang pangalan mo sa tabi ng akin," he whispered, slipping into his old speech patterns yet again. "Ngunit handa akong maghintay, kahit gaano pa katagal. Sa ngayon, matulog ka ng mahimbing at magpahingang maigi."

"Dito ka lang, ha? Wag mo akong iiwan," she whispered. She was araid that they may not have enough time to get married - not with the curse hovering over her - but she would fight tooth and nail to live.

"Hinding hindi," he said, lying down and wrapping his arms beside her. "Hanggang wala nang bukas."

"Hanggang wala nang bukas," she echoed, drifting off to a tired but happy sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to regular programming na po bukas, hihi.


	17. Everglow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jober makes a decision.

_Everything was a haze of sadness and a gamble with fate. The Spanish forces had finally been driven out of the country, independence had been declared in Kawit, and a military school has been established in Malolos. Jose felt numb to all of it. He just wanted to keep fighting for freedom until no breath was left in his body, until it was time for him to rejoin his wife._

_He enlisted in Luna's military school, hoping that the rigorous training regimen would provide him with a distraction from the sorrow that had engulfed him for the past two years._

_He gladly accepted it whenever he was asked to join those that patrolled the woods outside, eager to find an enemy to fight. Though most of the Spanish forces already surrendered - some of the younger ones even joined their school - he was sure that there would be those that were unhappy with their newfound freedom._

_He also had a feeling that it would be short lived._

_He found himself patrolling a portion of the woods alone, armed only with a rifle and a bolo. The night was young - something that he would have appreciated and taken advantage of, back in happier days. Things were different now, though. He was older, sadder, emptier._

_There was a rustle among the trees. Jose raised his rifle, ready to shoot whoever would emerge from them. His hands didn't shake anymore as he took aim, preparing himself to pull the trigger._

_The well dressed man who emerged from the trees sent a jolt down his gut. The man should have been dead for years - he knew that Goyong and Julian had mourned him._

_There he was though, Tiyo Selong in the flesh, his scruffy beard still clashing with his prim and proper clothing. His customary mischievous smile was still in place as he regarded Jose with mild surprise. He rubbed his eyes and rummaged for something in his coat pocket._

_"Jose Bernal, tama ba?" he said in a rushed tone._

_"Opo." Jose fought back the confusion that was rising above his sorrow. "Ako nga po."_

_"Wag mong sasabihin sa mga pamangkin ko na nandito ako. Hindi nila maaaring malaman." Tiyo Selong leaned forward, "May liham ako para kay Antonio Luna. Maaari mo bang ihatid ito para sa akin?_

* * *

**Saturday, 03-12-16, 10:00 AM, Brgy. Pulung Bulo**

Jose found himself eagerly pacing around the living room while the Enriquez duo were finally able to gain access to La Pieta Memorial Park's database. They were already trying to look up his name, searching for his final resting place and the information it may hold for them.

It felt like he was going to throw up at any moment. He was eager to finally locate his final resting place and probably find out why Dolores was after him. He supposed that it had something to do with the missing chunk of his memories.

"Sa tingin mo ba may alam yung pamilya niyo tungkol sa kulam kaya naging target kayo?" Etong asked curiously as he furiously scrolled down the database. "I mean, kung may alam kasi kayo noon, posibleng threat kayo kay Dolores, hindi ba?"

"Pero naaalala ko yung mga Bernal noon," argued Vince. "Hindi naman sila mukhang supernatural."

"Wala naman akong sinabing may kinalaman sila sa pangkukulam," Etong replied patiently. "Baka lang naman may alam sila tungkol sa kulam. Alam mo naman, pwedeng gamitin pangontra kay Dolores yun."

Jose racked up his recollections about the Bernal family from the old days, trying to remember if anyone said anything about witchcraft. He recalled his youth in Bulacan quite clearly, after all. "Wala naman akong naaalala tungkol sa kulam," he mused. "Baka may iba pang dahilan."

A small frowned creased Vince's face. He looked up from his laptop, drumming his fingers on the wooden center table. "Either way, ano man yan, sigurado akong importante yan kung pinipigilan tayo ni Dolores."

Jose sat down by the bay window, rubbing his forehead in an attempt to drag up missing memories. He tried to force his mind to recall something, anything related to the information that Dolores was trying to prevent him from finding. All he could get were flashes of a forest, the silhouette of a sharply dressed man, and an old, dilapitated house.

None of it made sense, though.

**Saturday, 03-12-16, 2:00 PM, Brgy. Pulung Bulo**

He found himself lying sprawled on the ground yet again. Having resumed his knife fighting lessons with Jay, he found out that being terribly out of practice, even for just a handful of days, was definitely not a good thing. He barely managed to fend off two blows from her before she managed to fling him to the ground.

Rusca was leaning by the small brick wall leading to the old vegetable enclosure that they were now using as a sparring area, arms crossed and a small smirk playing on his face. He was playing with his own wooden knife with excitement gleaming in his eyes. "Nakow, akala ko pa man din mas madali kang turuan sakin."

Jose stood up shakily and was about to tell Jay that he was fine when his phone suddenly rang - it was Cat. He eagerly answered the call, wondering if they would end up asking each other out for dinner.

"Hello, ako to," he said cheerily.

"Babe." Cat's voice was trembling, as if she was fighting tooth and nail to keep herself from breaking down. "Pwede ka bang pumunta dito? As in ngayon na?"

"Ayos ka lang ba? May kailangan ka bang ipadala?" Worry replaced his excitement, crawling up his gut. "Anyare?"

Cat sniffed, as if she was crying already. Something was definitely wrong. "Dalhin mo lang yung sarili mo, please."

**Saturday, 03-12-16, 3:00 PM, Nepo Subdivision**

Whatever he was bracing himself for was definitely far from the actual scene that was waiting for him. Cat and her uncle were standing by the burnt husk of their apartment unit, both looking so lost, surrounded by concerned and curious neighbors. Cat turned as he approached, hastily wiping the tears from her bloodshot eyes.

"Anong nangyari dito?" he asked, taking her into his arms.

"Hindi ko din alam," she whispered, trembling. "Naabutan naming ganyan na. Hindi na din daw nahabol ng fire department - natupok halos lahat ng gamit namin."

"Yung mga ibang gamit namin gaya ng important documents at pera, hindi lang nasunog dahil nakatago doon sa secret compartment," Tatang Garcia said forlornly. "Hindi pa tapos yung pinapagawa naming bahay."

Jose felt his throat constrict. He failed the Garcia family before, failed in proving that he could take care of and protect Cat after they eloped. He couldn't fail them in the present too. "Hahanap po tayo ng paraan, wag po kayong magalala," he said quietly.

"Baka makaabala pa kami sayo, hijo," Tatang Garcia began to argue.

"Hindi naman po kayo magiging abala sa akin," he insisted. He could see the sadness and desperation in their eyes, "Pero bago po tayo magusap, may titignan lang po ako dito. Oks lang po ba?"

The Garcias exchanged confused glances, but they seemed to be understanding each other. Cat turned back to him and nodded. "Bakit, may problema ba?"

"Hindi naman sa may problema pero..." Jose shrugged. He strode to the ruins of their apartment unit, scouring the place with his eyes for any clues to whatever may have caused the fire.

He spotted it so quickly, so easily, it was as if he was meant to see it. There was a purple mark on the floor, near where the door used to be. It was similar to the purple mark that they spotted on the crime scene in the City Library. Beside it were a set of black glyphs that reminded him of those odd markings that Dolores placed on Jay.

_Putangina, nagpaparamdam na tong bruhang impakta na ito sa akin ah._

**Saturday, 03-12-16, 4:00 PM, Brgy. Pulung Bulo**

A quiet sort of rage struck Jose whenever he saw just how lost the Garcias were, especially when Nonong and Joven ushered them into the living room. They had nothing to do with Dolores, had nothing to do with her vendetta against the team. Was she so willing to harm innocents just to protect her identity and her interests?

Memories of the crime scenes that the team pored over in the past few months came back to him. They were people that Dolores murdered using her dopplegangers. Didn't that prove that she had no regard for innocent lives?

"Pwede pa naman sila dito habang hinihintay nilang matapos yung bahay," agreed Joven. "Medyo magiging masikip nga lang tayo ng konti."

Nonong nodded. He turned to Cat. "Pumayag na si Ate Jay na makihati ng kwarto. Maluwang naman doon so kasya naman kayo."

"Tito G, sa amin ka na ni Kuya Manuel," Jose offered swiftly. "Kaming dalawa lang naman sa kwarto namin at hindi naman kami ganoon kagulo."

A wry smile lit up Tatang Garcia's face momentarily before it fell back to despair. "Hindi ko alam kung talagang gusto mong tumulong, o nagpapakitang gilas ka sa akin," he joked half heartedly.

"Pwede naman pong pareho," Jose shot back with a smile.

He began to scan his phone, checking the pictures that he took of the ruined unit. His eyes seemed magnetized by the odd symbols left behind by the culprit behind the disastrous fire - Dolores. He felt anger erupting in the depth of his thoughts like a lightning strike, beginning to scorch him from the inside.

He might not be the person who would ultimately make Dolores pay for her misdeeds - he had an inkling that it would boil doen to Jay and Goyong going against her in the end - but he sure as hell would make sure that he help them as much as he could. He will search for his final resting place, learn the truth about her death, and remember whatever memory it was that she feared from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Konting chapters nalang at tapos na ang adventures ni Hoebet este Jober. Up next: the wonder twins.


	18. Sunburn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jose ends up in trouble.

_Clutching Tiyo Selong's package close to him, Jose made his way through the town of San Fernando, armed only with his rifle and a name - Teresa Santos. The people that he asked gave him odd looks when he asked for her, making him wonder what was wrong._

_He was eventually directed to a dilapitated house in a secluded area of the town. It was partially concealed by a cluster of unkempt trees, A crumbling old well was situated not far from the house, where a short woman with straggly gray hair was drawing water from. She looked up as he approached, taking in the sight of his rayadillo uniform._

_"Kayo po ba si Teresa Santos?" he asked, taking in the polite tones of a military officer._

_Despite his constant bragging that he feared nothing, not even fate, he had to admit that the woman unsettled him. It wasn't just stemming from the reactions that he got from the people of San Fernando whenever he mentioned her name - there was also something about the house's unkempt appearance that was too jarring._

_The hair on the back of his neck prickled as he stepped forward, clutching the package close to him. "Ako po si Kapitan Jose Bernal."_

_The woman's eyes tightened momentarily before she stepped forward. "Ako nga si Teresa Santos," she said in a most curious accent. "Anong kailangan mo sa akin?"_

_"May ipinabibigay po kasi sa inyo si Ginoong Plaridel," he continued, echoing the exact words that Tiyo Selong instructed him with. "Ipinagkakatiwala daw po niya sainyo - babalikan daw po ito ng mga pamangkin niya sa tamang panahon."_

_The woman seemed to understand his words more than he did. She took the package slowly, reverently, like a mother cradling a child. She stepped back as she accepted his package, a cautious glint in her dark eyes. "Maraming salamat, Kapitan," she said in a low, respectful tone._

**Saturday, 03-12-16, 8:00 PM, Brgy. Pulung Bulo**

Getting the Garcias settled down was taking most of the night. Everyone was quite subdued, a ripple of fear slowly spreading among their group once he let it slip that Dolores was definitely involved in the fire. He could see his quiet anger being reflected in their eyes, letting him know that he was not alone.

It made him feel more desperate, more eager to find out why the witch was trying to prevent him from finding his grave.

He found Cat sitting forlornly at the edge of the small folding bed that they managed to lend her for the meantime. She looked so lost, so utterly destroyed. She looked up as he approached and gave him a watery smile.

"Naabala pa tuloy namin kayo," she mused, tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "Pasensya na, ha?"

He sat down beside her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Hindi naman abala sa amin yun, ikaw talaga." He wrapped an arm around her waist. "Masaya lang ako na walang nasaktan sainyo."

She smiled and leaned against his shoulder. "Babe, bakit ganyan?" she asked. "Wala naman kaming iniwan na gas. Wala naman daw faulty wiring."

He refused to say anything on the matter of Dolores, aware that talking about a witch and reincarnations might sound far fetched. "Basta yung mahalaga diyan eh ligtas kayo," he said firmly.

He tilted her chin up to kiss her, and he felt a different kind of heat scour him clean. It wasn't anger or desperation - it was pure, unfiltered desire and love.

He was surprised to realize that they were fumbling for each other's clothes. He paused, pulling back in alarm.

"Pasensya na," he stammered. "Baka nabigla kita."

She shook his head, her quizzical smile returning in full force and throwing him off guard. "I was... expecting this na rin naman," she told him.

He smiled at that and resumed his kiss, his hands starting to unbutton her shirt. They would sieze the moment and plunge into the abyss - dealing with the consequences would come later.

**Saturday, 03-12-16, 9:15 PM, Brgy. Pulung Bulo**

They were lying side by side on the floor, drenched in their slick sweat despite the air conditioning unit. Jose felt exhausted and happy, all of his anger and worry gone for the moment. Everything that mattered was in that room with him.

Cat stirred from his embrace slowly, smiling angelically as she caught his burning, thirsty gaze. "Bago ka pa magsalita, hindi ako nagsisisi na ikaw yung una ko."

"Hindi rin ako nagsisisi," he told her quietly, tightening his hold on her.

A loud knock on the door jolted them out of the moment. "Ate Cat? Andyan ka ba? Hindi ako makapasok," Jay was saying, sounding a little distressed.

"Oops," Jose found himself saying. He sat up, hoisting Cat up with him.

They quickly scrambled into their clothes and threw the door open. Jay was waiting for them on the hall, a sappy grin plastered on her face. "I don't want to know kung ano man yung ginagawa niyo diyan," she said mischievously, taking in their frazzled appearances.

Jose exchanged a glance with Cat, who turned to Jay with a smile. "Pasensya na," she began. "Kanina ka pa ata naghihintay diyan."

"Medyo," Jay replied, her smile changing into a small wince. She took a step forward, as if about to make her way into the room she was now supposed to share with Cat, then winced. She fell to her knees, clutching her chest and suddenly gasping for breath.

Cat was crouching beside her in a flash, a hand on the younger woman's shoulder. "Anong nangyari?" she asked urgently.

Something clicked in Jose's head. He turned to Jay, arms crossed. "May hindi ka sinasabi kay Goyong," he said balefully. "May sakit ka, ano?"

Jay looked up at him with a small grimace. "Meron nga. Sa puso ata. Wag niyong sasabihin sakanya," she said in a threatening tone before rising to her feet and marching to her room.

Cat looked worried as she glanced up at her boyfriend. "Sana ok lang siya."

Jose nodded. "Sana nga." He wrapped around Cat's waist, keeping his thoughts away from the fear that would consume him if something were to happen to her.

**Sunday, 03-13-16, 9:00 AM, La Pieta Memorial Park**

Clutching a small handdrawn map courtesy of Etong and soda in a plastic bag on the other, Jose made his way from grave to grave, looking for his name. Cat, Rusca, and Nena trailed behind him, looking at the vast expanse of marble headstones on the grassy cemetery field.

"Sigurado kang dito daw banda?" Rusca was asking with a frown as he finished up his fifth piece of ensaymada.

Jose nodded, peering at the small map again. "Oo, malapit lang dito yung libingan, sigurado ako." He paused, closing his eyes. He took one more step and suddenly felt an odd sensation stirring within him - a quiet sort of stir that seemed to start at his navel before slowly spreading to the rest of his very being in a quiet swirl.

It was the feeling of walking over his own grave.

He focused on the feeling, trying to find out where it should be leading him. He felt like he was going to explode, as if his soul was about to slip out and rejoin the body that he had in a former life. Eyes closed, he turned around, trying to pinpoint the right direction.

One direction in particular seemed to pull him, like a magnet that was specially devised for him. He took one step, then another, feeling himself beginning to tremble with every passing second. He could hear Cat and Nena calling out to him but he ignored them, focusing only on the odd sensation that was filling his body.

He stopped when a fiery jolt coursed through his body, as if he was momentarily struck by lightning. The tugging sensation went away as the feeling passed, and he opened his eyes. He was standing over an unkempt grave, the once marble headstone having faded to a dull gray.

A small boquet of white tulips were laid across it, concealing the name. He bent down to move it away and stepped back with suddenly wobbly knees. He saw his name written in smudged ink on the surface of the headstone, alongside his original dates of birth and death.

He remembered his last moments, running wildly through the town of Angeles until they caught up to him in the church. He could still remember the feeling of the bullet passing through his back before everything faded away in a rush of sensations.

He smiled, letting it all go. He had forgiven everyone involved in his death long ago. He rose to his feet - and noticed a carefully folded piece of paper sticking out of the boquet.

Picking it up, he realized that his name was written on it.

He was about to open it when he heard the loud rumble of a motorcycle. He looked up to see someone terribly, awfully familiar dismounting from it. 

It was Selong's doppleganger.

"Babe, ayos ka lang?" Cat was making her way to him, Rusca and Nena right behind her.

Jose held out his hand grimly, trying to stop them on their tracks. He gazed up as the doppleganger made his way to them with a savage smile.

_Hindi kita hahayaang makaalis dito ng buhay, gago._

"Talagang makulit ka, ano?" the doppleganger growled, drawing one of his dark knives. "Nagpumilit ka paring hanapin ang puntod mo."

"Puntod mo? Anong sinasabi niya?" Cat asked.

Jose winced, resolving to tell her the complete truth once they go home. He reached for his sling bag, where the special knife bequeathed by Joven was hidden. "Sa tingin ko eh karapatan ko namang makahanap ng closure, ano?"

The doppleganger glared at him, his eyes gleaming with the impassioned intensity of a madman. He lunged at Jose, who barely had enough time to back away and draw his own weapon. His movements were a quick blur, making it difficult for Jose to keep up. Odd white markings glowed on his skin - probably enchantments created by Dolores.

With one swift kick, the doppleganger actually sent him sprawling on the grassy turf. Rusca had taken his place, clutching the special knife that he recieved from Ka Andres himself, but also got easily fended off. There was a loud sound of a gunshot as Rusca landed just a few meters away.

Cat stepped forward, blowing smoke from her handgun. "Tangina mo, ikaw yung may kagagawan sa sunog sa amin, ano?" she asked, narrowing her eyes.

A hungry, savage smile touched the doppleganger's lips, his features subtly changing from a clean shaven copy of Selong del Pilar to something similar yet infinitely more bestial. Ignoring the bullet wound that went clean through his neck, he grabbed Cat by the throat and tossed her aside like a ragdoll. He turned to the downed Jose, the glowing symbols on his arms seemingly ablaze.

Pure unbridled fury ate up Jose, coursing through his being like a scorching flame. He rose to his feet just as Nena snuck up behind the doppleganger, landing a flying kick that should have broken the creature's neck if it was a normal human being. The doppleganger turned on her and flung her away, but it was enough to distract him.

As if they've trained for it all their lives, Rusca and Jose leapt forward, siezing the advantage against their supernatural foe. Rusca reached forward to plant his dagger through the doppleganger's throat, following the trail that Cat's bullet burned through it. As for Jose, he plunged his knife through his foe's back, twisting it with as much anger as he could put into it.

Time seemed to stop as they realized that their special daggers have just landed a fatal hit on their foe. No one stirred for the span of two breaths, then the doppleganger erupted into ash and dust and empty clothes - just like how Goyong described during his fatal tussle with Ka Andres' dark copy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hihihi. Labyuol


	19. The Kids from Yesterday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jose concludes his story.

_"Patay na daw ang Heneral," Manuel's voice felt hollow, empty, as it rang out through their small hut. "Wala na din si Koronel Roman, at nawawala si Kapitan Rusca."_

_Jose looked up from the set of freshly laundered clothes that he had just been putting in his luggage, alarm and disbelief coursing through him. Tiyo Selong had warned him that this may happen, shortly before the Ilustrado had to leave for somewhere in the north. He told him that some kind of witch might work behind the scenes and manipulate the right people to get rid of anyone who might know that he still lived._

_Luna was down, leaving him alone with the secret._

_"Sigurado akong hahanapin na din nila tayo," Jose found himself saying. He began to feel an almost crippling fear for his life, something that he hadn't felt for quite some time._

_Manuel nodded grimly. "Nararamdaman ko na rin yan," he agreed. "Ayoko man itong sabihin ngunit mukhang kailangan nating umalis."_

* * *

_He had barely been away from camp when the del Pilars caught up with him in a small road leading south, to Tarlac. Both of them looked noticeably unhappy, nigh identical dead looks in their eyes. Neither of them drew their guns when he came into view though, but he looked at his former childhood friends in disgust._

_No matter how close they were in their youth - and in the beginning of the revolution - they served men who disagreed with each other. If the news was true and Luna was murdered upon the president's orders, then an encounter with the del Pilar brothers was going to be dangerous._

_"Hindi kami pumarito dito upang patayin ka," Goyong said quietly, a resigned look in his eye. "Nandito kami upang bigyan ka ng pagkakataon upang mabuhay."_

* * *

_He had no idea how long he had been on the run. He just knew that he was exhausted as he began to stumble southward, armed only with his pistol. He could trust no one outside of Luna's camp, trust no one who could be working with Luna's murderers._

_The del Pilars have given him a running headstart of five days, despite their orders to kill either of the Bernals on the spot. They said that it was because of their lifelong friendship - and he did see them breaking even more with every word they uttered._

_He was tired, so tired. He wasn't even sure where he was anymore, his mind clouded with exhaustion. All he could think of was surviving, of making it until the next year, when Tiyo Selong would return to the south._

_He stopped in front of massive stone church to pay his respects when he heard the sound of men shouting and running. He turned to see a flock of soldiers in the achingly familiar rayadillos of the revolutionary army. He turned, preparing to run, when the sound of a gunshot erupted. He felt a burning pain rip through his back and pass through his chest._

_Everything faded in a rush of pain and confusion and a bright light._

**Sunday, 03-13-16, 9:30 AM, La Pieta Memorial Park**

Regaining his breath, Jose dashed toward Cat, who was still sprawled on the grassy turf. There was a dazed look on her face while she rubbed her throat. She gave him an odd look when he approached - as if she was seeing him for the first time. Her mouth fell open.

"Oh dear," she began, unconcealed wonder creeping up her voice. "Ikaw ba yung original na Jose Bernal?"

He nodded slowly as he helped her out. "Medyo weird pero ako nga."

Cat closed her eyes and leaned against him. "Tae, ang sakit ng ulo ko. Mag-asawa... tayo noon?"

"Uh, ganun na nga," he admitted.

She beamed at him, reaching up to give him a kiss on the cheek. "So, tinutuloy lang ba natin yung naudlot noon?"

"Kung gusto mo," he purred.

"Gaano mo na katagal na alam lahat ng ito?" she asked. "At ano yung... nakalaban... natin?"

"Nung October ko pa alam," he told her as they stood up, dusting off the remains of the doppleganger from their clothes. "Yung nakalaban natin? Nakow, mahabang kwento yan."

At least he would probably have enough time to give her a gist of things as they walked home.

**Sunday, 03-13-16, 3:45 PM, Brgy. Pulung Bulo**

He called a meeting with the rest of the team so that they could discuss the odd letter that he found by his grave. It was addressed to him, after all. Turning it around, he saw the letter _P_ written on the other side of the folded paper, written in red ink.

_P. Paul Ridel. Plaridel._

That small line of thought sent a flash of pain through his head - a horribly familiar sensation that he only felt once, when he regained most memories he had of his past life under the city's iconic church.

Flashes of his missing memories danced across his mind. The truth spilled out of his mouth, to the stunned stunned team that was assembled before him. He told them everything, from that encounter in the woods, acting as a courier  between del Pilar and Luna, the mysterious package, and the warning that a  _witch_ could be trying to wipe out anyone who knew of Plaridel's existence.

"So confirmed nang kagaya namin si Tito Selong, ano?" Goyong asked, sounding both forlorn and excited. He turned to Manuel with a look of horror on his face. "Yun yung mga sikreto ng Heneral na pinapahanap sa amin? Eh... wala ka naman atang kinalaman kay Tito Selong, hindi ba?"

Manuel shook his head. "Negative. Wala talaga."

Jose looked down. "Akala siguro nila na siya yung may alam dahil kuya ko siya. Pero... it doesn't make sense parin. At tinawagan ko si Tito Tonyo kanina, mukhang wala pa siyang maalala tungkol doon."

He decided to open the letter from Selong, his hands shaking in anticipation. Inside were an odd set of symbols that seemed to be some kind of code, a string of random numbers and letters, and a short message: _Kung hinahanap niyo ang mga gamit na hinabilin ko kay Teresa, nasa pangangalaga ito ni Maria del Pilar sa Bulacan._

"Maria, as in si  _Ate_ _Maria?"_ Julio spluttered as Jose read the message out loud.

"Hmmm, pwede namang kami nang bahala doon," offered Julian. "Malapit na din naman yung family reunion namin. Aalamin na din namin kung sino si Teresa - kung posible yun, ah."

Well, at least that was taking a weight off Jose's shoulders. _Ang daming nangyari nitong nakaraang buwan, parang gusto kong magpahinga muna._

He exchanged glances with Cat, who was sitting right beside him. She smiled as he took her hand and squeezed it. Now that they both knew of their shared past, there would be quite a lot of catching up to do. Besides, it was about time that he started being a proper boyfriend. He's learned everything that he should learn - that he knew of Tito Selong's existence, the latter of who seemed to know something about Dolores.

Maybe he was just a catalyst for them to start the search for Tito Selong - the search for an ally who might actually give them a way to defeat Dolores once and for all. He didn't mind it one bit, as long as it gave him the change to bring hell to the _damn_ witch's life.

**Bonus**

**Sunday, 03-13-16, 6:00 PM, St. Martha's Dorm, Holy Angel University**

Jay winced with every squeak that her combat boots made as she made her way through the clean, tiled hallway of the university dorm. Her arms were laden with food, both homemade and instant, and she could barely see ahead of her. Goyong was marching beside her, carrying a broom, a dustpan, and a pile of rags along with overnight bags for the two of them.

The exams were coming, and Aurora Aragon needed their help.

Aurora was waiting for them outside her dorm room, her hair a mess, her nose buried in a thick physics book. She smiled as they approached and lowered her book momentarily. "Nay! Tay! Nagabala pa talaga kayo."

"Nangako ako sa nanay mo na hindi ka mapapabayaan habang nagaaral ka," Jay told her with a similar grin. For all intents and purposes, she was the girl's guardian until she finished her studies and got a job.

Goyong nodded as he set down his cleaning materials by the door. He surveyed the mess of books and dust and unkempt personal items that cluttered the study table and the carpeted floor. He looked impressively like a general that was observing a particularly challenging battlefield, despite the mundane task ahead of them.

Jay set down the stack of food on the small dining table in a corner while Goyong set off to start cleaning the cluttered dorm. She crossed her arms and surveyed her young ward, who had gained a little weight since their trip to Baguio. "Natutulog ka pa ba?" she asked worriedly, smoothing the girl's hair quickly. "O kumakain man lang?"

"Kumakain naman ako," Aurora said distractedly as she set down her books. "Pahinga lang ako ng isang oras tapos magrereview na ako para sa mga minors. Anong balita sa inyo? Pasensya na, hindi ako nakabisita noong birthday mo."

"Ayos lang naman ako," Jay said honestly enough. There was no need to mention that she might be fatally ill, as Aurora had enough problems to deal with, what with her academic workload and all. "Alam ko namang madami kang tinatapos sa school."

Aurora spotted the engagement ring, though. "Wow, regalo ba ni itay?" she asked, eyes sparkling with curiosity.

Jay nodded, feeling herself turn red. "Uhm, engaged na kami."

"Engaged!" Aurora's eyes widened in awe. "Parang kelan lang na kinukwento mong may boyfriend ka na! Invited ba ako sa kasal?"

"Siyempre naman," Goyong quipped as he started sweeping the dusty floor. "Malakas ka samin - at tumatahimik si Nonong kapag kasama ka namin."

Jay swatted his arm lightly with a laugh. It was still hard to believe that she was actually engaged - that someone actually want to have her around, til death do they part. It was amazing, and a little terrifying too. She might not even make it to their wedding day thanks to Dolores' curse. Not that she wouldn't fight tooth and nail for her survival, of course.

Aurora shifted some of her books aside and picked up something that was awfully familiar - a Philippine History book. She sifted through the pages meticulously until she stopped in the Fil Am war. "Nay, iisipin mo bang weird ako kung sasabihin ko sayong naniniwala ako sa reincarnation?" she asked.

"Hindi naman." Alarmed, Jay put an arm around her shoulders. "Bakit, 'nak? _Atin bang problema?" May problema ka ba?_

Aurora looked up at her, a look of confused anguish in her eyes. "Noong una akala ko sobrang attached lang ako sa topic namin pero..." She closed her eyes and shuddered. "Nay, ako yata yung original na Aurora Aragon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bem bem plat twes! Isang chapter nalang at aariba na ang wonder twins!


	20. The Best Day of My Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Manuel finds peace. Goyong helps Aurora.

_The shadows of the Nable Jose mansion flickered eerily as Manuel was led through it. His hands were bound tightly behind him, he was stripped of his military insignia, and he felt bruised all over. Servants and family members alike lined the hallways, watching him with curious eyes that seemed to burn him with their gaze._

_The del Pilar brothers were waiting in the basement, both looking grim. There was a dead look in their eyes, smothering the bright spark that used to characterize both of them. The soldiers who dragged him downstairs saluted their officers before marching out._

_Goyong strode toward him as the basement door slammed shut. "Kuya Manuel," he said quietly. "Pasensya na."_

_"Ano bang kailangan niyo sa amin? Patay na ang heneral," Manuel said quietly._

_"Hindi ko rin alam kung anong gusto nila sainyo," confirmed Goyong. He crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. "Ginagawa lamang namin ang iniutos sa amin."_

_"At bago mo itanong, Komandante," Julian added, "hindi rin namin alam kung nasaan si Kapitan Rusca. Wala kaming kinalaman sa kung anumang nangyari sakanya."_

_"Gawin niyo na ang kung ano mang gusto niyong gawin sakin - o kung ano man ang iniutos sainyo," Manuel spat angrily. "Wala kayong makukuha mula sa akin."_

* * *

_He refused their offer, the chance they gave him to flee. He already fled once, and the army still caught up to him. There was no use rekindling hope that was already dashed before._

_He took their flogging without a whimper, refused to answer any questions that they had for him. He knew just how much it angered and agonized the brothers, but he refused to cooperate. He made sure not to give any kind of information that might benefit the people who killed Luna._

_He was blind from the pain and agony and desperation. He wanted to die, wanted it all to end. He could hear Julian's tormented laughter, hear Goyong's murmurs, but he could see nothing beyond his haze of pain._

_The only thing he truly regretted was the fact that he could never go home to Gabriella and their son._

_He fully welcomed the sweet release of death that came with the sound of a loud gunshot._

**Sunday, 03-13-16, 6:00 PM, Brgy. Pulung Bulo**

Manuel hadn't been truly at ease ever since Gabby walked out on him two years ago, taking their son with her. The recent events concerning his family had been slowly mending that, bit by bit, though he hadn't really realized it until Gabby and Martin were both back in the United States, far away from him for the next six months or so.

Well, at least that meant that they were safe from anything that Dolores might be plotting.

"Ang lalim ng iniisip mo ah." Paco sat down beside him, setting down a warm cup of coffee on the dining table.

Manuel stared at him, then nodded. "Naalala ko lang bigla sina Gabby at Martin," he explained. "Matagal tagal din bago sila umuwi ulit."

"At least hindi sila magagalaw ni Dolores doon," Paco noted with a small smile. "Kaysa naman nagaalala ka para sakanilang dalawa dito, diba?"

"Totoo yan." Manuel set down his own cup of coffee and smiled tightly. _At least magkikita naman ulit kami - at hindi na patay ang communication namin_. "Sana maging pamilya na talaga kami pag bumalik na sila dito."

Paco's smile widened, and he began to drum his fingers on the table. "Sigurado akong yan talaga yung dahilan kung bakit babalik na siya permanently. Tiwala lang," he added, echoing the words that the team kept repeating to him prior to his wedding proposal.

A wry smile lit up Manuel's face at those words. _Tiwala lang. Tiwala sa akin, at kay Gabby - na kakayanin na namin yung kinabukasan namin ng walang basagan ng damdamin ulit._

He was ready to face the future with his family - both his wife and son, and Team Hijo de Puta.

**Sunday, 03-13-16, 7:00 PM, Brgy. Pulung Bulo**

He nearly dropped the tray of rice that he was carrying for the team's dinner when his phone began to ring furiously. He dashed and set down  the tray on the dining table and pulled out his phone from his pocket, heart pounding wildly.

The hair on the back of his neck prickled in quiet excitement when he saw Gabby's name flashing on the screen. He excused himself and dashed to the living room before he finally answered it.

"Hello?" he asked in a low mutter, trying to hold back the eagerness in his voice.

"Hi, Manuel." Gabby sounded tired, though it was still early morning in New Jersey. Her voice was ragged, but it least it seemed like she was happy. "Kamusta ka na?"

"Eto, dati parin." There was no stopping the bright smile that was plastered on his face. "Ikaw, kamusta na kayo ni Martin? Kakagising mo lang ba? Kumain ka na ba ng almusal niyan?"

"Kakatapos ko lang kumain at hindi, kaninang alas sais pa ako gising," she told him, amusement coloring her voice. "Ikaw ba?"

"Kakain pa lang niyan ako," he admitted with a small laugh. "Naexcite ako nung nakita kitang tumawag kaya iniwan ko muna yung mga kasama ko."

Gabby's laughter rang through the call, sending childish flutters in his gut. "Naabala pa pala kita!"

He shook his head, though he knew that she wouldn't see. "Hindi ka naman magiging abala sa akin, ikaw talaga. Buti napatawag ka?"

She lapsed into thoughtful silence, devoid of the frostiness that he had been so used to before they fully fell out. "Bigla lang kitang naalala. Besides, bawal na bang ma-miss yung asawa ko ngayon?"

It was his turn to laugh out loud. He felt warm and aglow, despite the distance between them. Things were turning out better and better between the two of them, and he loved it. Things were still dangerous with Dolores' presence, but he had a feeling that the issue would be settled before Gabby and Martin returned.

"I miss you too," he admitted. "Hindi ko na mahintay yung pagbalik niyo."

"Ako din." There was a warm, quiet affection in her voice that was definitely not there before, not even in the early days of their marriage. "Sa tingin ko magiging ayos lang tayo. Hindi perpekto, pero ayos. Paguwi ko dito..."

"Gusto mo na bang magsama na ulit tayo?" he asked bluntly. "Kasi sa tingin ko... magiging ayos din tayo."

"Kung ayos lang sayo," she murmured.

He paused, unable to fight back the sheer  _joy_ and madness that had taken over him. "Ayos na ayos."

Despite his initial misgivings, he was now sure that everything was going to be just fine. Of course, there would be some hiccups along the way that they wouldn't be able to avoid, but they would make it together. He could feel it.

And he wouldn't have it any other way.

**Bonus**

**Sunday, 03-13-16, 8:30 PM, St. Martha's Dorm, Holy Angel University**

Goyong didn't exactly know what he could do when Aurora started crying in front of him and Jay. The girl seemed so down, so upset by the memories that started to resurface because of her history class. She spoke of being the original Aurora Aragon, of being in love and being left a widow, of being ambushed and murdered.

Jay had her arms around the girl, murmuring words of comfort. "Ayos lang yan, 'nak," she was saying quietly as Aurora lapsed into quiet sobs. "May past life din ako. Hindi ko maintindihan ng kumpleto kung anong nangyari noon pero mukhang medyo tanginang pakshet din yung nangyari sa akin noon eh."

A twinge of pain twisted in Goyong's gut. He never did find out what happened to Poleng, and Jay herself was clueless too. He sat down on Aurora's other side and put a hand on her shoulder. "Kailangan mong magpakatatag, lalo na't alam mo na ang katotohanan," he told her. His throat hitched, remembering a hundred years of nigh solitude that was only broken by occassional ventures into activism and school related groupworks. "Hindi ka nagiisa."

"Alam mo, 'tay, pag minsan parang mas magulang ko pa kayo ni Nanay Jay kaysa sa mga totoong magulang ko," Aurora noted sadly. She sniffed and wiped off her tears. "Hindi na ako makakapagreview sa lagay na to."

"Magpahinga ka muna," he told her. He placed her history book on his lap and began to search through the pages. He stopped at the very beginning of the portion detailing parts of his life, his own old picture peering up at the three of them. "Since usapang past life tayo ngayon, may ikukwento ako."

Long dormant paternal instincts suddenly welled up in him, hitting him in full force. He had dreamed of starting a family with Jay, hoped in the very edges of his mind that it would be possible - and maybe, in a way, their friendship with Aurora was _that_ kind of family too, in its own way. She deserved the truth - or at least as much of it as she could learn while still staying safe.

"Anong kwento yan, 'tay?" Aurora asked.

"Sigurado ka ba diyan?" Jay whispered, leaning toward him.

He nodded. "Umaasa akong matulungan mo ako." He turned back to the group. "Kwento ito ng isang gagong heneral na hindi talaga namatay sa Tirad at nagpalaboy laboy ng mahigit isang daang taon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tapos na yung kwento ng mga Bernals, woot! Next fic: Julian and Julio in Gemini


End file.
